Ending Story
by Bichebleue
Summary: Dans le pays d'Hinokuni, une organisation suspecte contrôle entièrement la capitale, Konoha. Si une partie de la population s'y soumet, certains se rebellent. Parmi ces derniers, Naruto, dont le choix est tout tracé. Cependant, un dilemme se pose pour ses amis : qui risquera sa vie pour résister à ses côtés ? Et qui préfèrera survivre et obéir à l'organisation ?
1. Prologue

**_Hello ;)_**

**_Voici le prologue de ma fiction Ending Story. Elle traitera plus ou moins tous les personnages qui vont être dévoilés au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Je préviens que le prologue est un peu spécial et déroutant mais c'est délibéré : le prologue sera compris à un moment précis de la fiction. Je ne vous demande pas spécialement d'être indulgent(e)s mais d'être assez gentil(le)s pour me laisser vos impressions quelles qu'elles soient._**

**_Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Inspiration.  
Expiration.  
Souffle brûlant.  
Haletante, la silhouette faisait son possible pour tenir la distance face à ses poursuivants. Déséquilibrée par un mauvais élan, elle manqua de tomber à genoux et se reprit de justesse. Tel un animal traqué, elle fonçait à travers la végétation luxuriante, bifurquant brusquement, elle changeait de direction à la dernière minute, la peur la guidant d'une manière incontrôlable. Elle resserra son bras autour de sa poitrine, bloquant le paquet qu'elle couvrait et continua avec plus de vigueur sa course. Le souffle lui manquait, sa trachée lui brûlait, un point de côté commençait à poindre douloureusement.  
L'effort physique l'épuisait surtout que ses nuits étaient courtes depuis quelque temps.  
Le stress l'emportait sur la fatigue qu'elle ressentait néanmoins : ses jambes peinaient à la porter encore. Pourtant, elle devait continuer et échapper à ses traqueurs, c'était une question vitale. Si elle ne parvenait pas à les semer, elle serait indubitablement tuée et la raison de sa fuite serait vaine. Instinctivement, cette idée augmenta son adrénaline et accéléra sa foulée. Ses poursuivants ne faisaient aucun bruit, comme à leur habitude et elle détenait peu d'indices pour connaître leur position.  
Seul son instinct la guidait.  
La silhouette se dirigea vers la gauche, glissant sur la mousse encore humide et s'appuyant sur un tronc d'arbre, elle se servit de son appui pour se propulser en avant et poursuivit son but. Elle devait franchir la frontière, sa survie en dépendait et il lui restait quelques mètres à parcourir. Encouragée par une nouvelle vague de volonté, elle continua son chemin avec plus d'ardeur. L'envie de vivre était beaucoup plus forte que la faiblesse musculaire. L'envie de protéger les siens était un sentiment puissant, amenant l'être humain à se surpasser. Elle oublia le point de côté, les signes de souffrance que lui lançait son corps et entreprit d'améliorer sa vitesse. Elle devait faire vite. Plus que quelques minutes et elle atteindrait la frontière.  
Sa course se poursuivait de plus belle et enfin, après un maint effort, elle parvint à son objectif. Arrivée devant un grand portail constitué naturellement par deux saules pleureurs, elle reprit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer vers les deux arbres ténébreux. Des vagissements impromptus se firent entendre de sa poitrine la rappelant à la réalité. Pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, la silhouette se rapprocha du portail, les plus basses branches des saules caressaient déjà ses épaules lorsqu'une voix brisa le silence.

- Ne fais pas ça.  
- Il le faut, répondit-elle, ne se retournant pas.  
- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas cela.  
- Tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix !

Sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, la silhouette se précipita vers le milieu des deux arbres et ferma les yeux, priant pour que le phénomène se produise. Elle devait quitter cet endroit, sa disparition devait avoir lieu si elle souhaitait rester en vie.  
Alors qu'elle murmurait une prière tout en enlaçant son enveloppe de couverture contre elle, le vent se leva progressivement, faisant balancer dangereusement les branches des arbres. Cela marchait. Le phénomène fonctionnait pour sa plus grande joie : elle serait encore vivante demain !

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas ainsi, Yoshino, menaça la voix masculine qui s'évanouissait peu à peu.

Le vent souffla plus fort, plus bruyamment, couvrit tous les sons extérieurs et ladite Yoshino n'entendit ni ne sentir plus rien. En moins de quelques secondes, tout était fini.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu ;)_**

**_Bichebleue_**


	2. Chapitre 1 : The Beginning

Une pluie battante tombait depuis plusieurs heures sur la ville de Konoha, capitale d'Hinokuni. Mais rien d'anormal à en croire le présentateur de la météo locale.  
Cependant, il était indéniable que cette pluie drue embêtait les habitants de ladite ville.  
Les intempéries – bien qu'elles soient l'œuvre de la nature et nécessaires à la vie humaine – ennuyaient souvent les habitants de la planète. Il neigeait, ils râlaient ; il pleuvait, ils rouspétaient ; il faisait soleil, ils se lamentaient.  
L'être humain n'était jamais totalement satisfait de sa condition, toujours à se plaindre. Cette quête perpétuelle de satisfaction complète, même s'il parvenait à l'achever un jour, il n'en serait pas guéri de sa nature plaintive.  
Akasuna no Temari n'avait pas l'habitude se plaindre.  
Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle songeait au cours de sport qui se déroulerait sous la pluie si celle-ci ne s'arrêtait pas, elle ne pouvait réprimer un profond soupir. Cela l'embêtait énormément de faire endurance sous une pluie torrentielle, surtout que les vestiaires seraient envahis par les filles qui ne supportaient pas d'être mouillées et qui se prépareraient aux cours suivants. Elle n'aura pas cette chance et devrait soit tolérer un survêtement trempé et risquer d'attraper un rhume ou rentrer chez elle et risquer un retard au cours de littérature. Soupesant les différentes options se présentant à elle, son esprit s'éloigna du cours ardemment professé par Mrs Konan Tenshi et se fixa sur la fenêtre parsemée de gouttes d'eau. Elle espérait vraiment que leur professeur de sport ne ferait pas son cours, ce serait une véritable source d'agacement.

Heureusement qu'elle faisait partie du top10 de la classe sinon elle aurait été sévèrement réprimandée pour son manque d'attention. Mrs Konan Tenshi devait elle-même ressentir le désespoir de ses élèves face au mauvais temps qui sévissait. Temari se prit à gribouiller sur son cahier, toujours aussi distraite, n'écoutant plus que le bruit que faisait la pluie battant violemment contre les fenêtres. Ce serait une véritable plaie de rendre en cours de sport. Songeant au détenteur de cette expression, la jeune fille releva les yeux et les tourna instinctivement vers l'objet de sa réflexion. Sur la même rangée, quelques tables plus loin, Nara Shikamaru était dos au mur, affalé sur son siège et son regard s'était fixé sur elle. "_Évidemment"_, pensa Temari, en replongeant le nez sur son gribouillage.  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Nara passait leurs heures de cours à l'observer comme si elle venait de la planète Mars. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien d'anormal et rien d'extraordinaire. Elle ne trouvait pas qu'elle était d'une beauté éclatante, ne se maquillait pas (donc aucune raison pour se moquer d'elle), respectait à contrecœur l'uniforme imposé par le règlement de l'établissement privé dans lequel elle était scolarisée, s'enfermait la plupart du temps dans la bibliothèque pour assouvir sa passion de la lecture et n'était pas entourée d'amis. Temari savait bien que la position modeste de sa mère faisait qu'elle n'était pas la compagnie idéale pour les filles de cette école. Boursière, elle ressentait encore l'impression amère de ne pas être à sa place alors que ses résultats scolaires prouvaient qu'elle le méritait. Elle était une bonne élève, c'était la seule chose qui faisait qu'elle était un tant soit peu intéressante.  
Les filles de sa classe lui adressaient la parole de temps en temps, mais c'était toujours sur ce ton condescendant, et pour des questions portant sur sa venue – qu'elles savaient bien impossible – au dîner de classe organisé par le délégué ou pour l'explication d'un exercice. Temari n'était pas foncièrement envieuse et méchante, aussi, elle se prêtait à ce jeu hypocrite et répondait aimablement mais sans grand enthousiasme. Ce n'était que des camarades venant d'un monde financièrement très éloigné du sien et elle ne reverrait jamais ces personnes après avoir décroché le diplôme scellant la fin de leur scolarité.  
Aussi, être constamment surveillée par Nara, la plongeait dans une confusion frustrante.  
Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole en sept ans et ce n'était pas au cours de cette dernière année, qu'ils allaient communiquer. Elle mourait d'envie de lui balancer à la figure qu'elle n'était pas une bête de foire et que ces regards inquisiteurs incessants l'ennuyaient. Seulement, elle savait qu'en agissant ainsi, elle lui adresserait la parole en premier et c'était certainement ce que ce prétentieux misogyne souhaitait.  
Temari retint un soupir de résignation. Elle allait continuer d'agir comme elle faisait depuis toutes ces années : elle ignorerait les lourds regards perplexes et ferait mine de ne pas s'en soucier.  
Reportant son attention sur la pluie et le ciel gris, elle posa sa tête contre la paume de sa main et songea à nouveau au dilemme qui s'imposait à elle : revenir dans des vêtements secs mais en retard ou risquer un rhume et suivre ses cours, les vêtements trempés ?

********

Du fauteuil où elle était clouée, Nara Yoshino observait la pluie tomber drument dans son jardin. La maison était ordinairement calme, un silence qui lui pesait régnait en maître. Ses domestiques devaient probablement déjeuner et ce ne serait que lorsqu'ils reviendraient à leur fonction, qu'elle espérerait un peu d'animation.  
Yoshino n'aimait pas les jours de pluie.  
Cela lui rappelait affreusement ce jour terrible.  
La simple remémoration de ce souvenir la fit frémir d'effroi et elle ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser les prémices qui se dessinaient dans son esprit. Elle souffrait suffisamment au quotidien pour supporter le rappel incessant de ce cauchemar. Une larme naquit et roula sur sa joue. Yoshino ne put la sentir parcourir le court trajet qui l'emmènerait à son menton ; elle en était incapable, dépourvue de toute sensibilité.

- Madame, tout va bien ?

Yoshino leva le regard sur sa femme de chambre qui l'observait, soucieuse. Le regard inquiet de la bonne femme chassa ses tristes pensées et elle s'efforça de se ressaisir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, une poussière dans l'œil sans doute.

Voilà ce qu'elle aurait souhaité répondre. Malheureusement, ses lèvres ne purent s'entrouvrir sur ces mots et elle ne put que fermer les yeux, refusant de remarquer la mine compatissante de sa femme de chambre.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me sonner, Madame, rappela l'employée, en pivotant sur ses talons.

Yoshino jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran posé sur ses genoux et censé retranscrire ses pensées les plus basiques lorsqu'elle le souhaitait avant de reporter son regard éteint sur son jardin abondamment arrosé. Elle n'avait besoin que d'une chose. Mais personne ne pouvait réaliser son souhait.

Sabaku no Kankurô sortit une cigarette de son paquet, l'alluma avec son briquet et la porta à la bouche tout en rangeant son paquet dans sa poche. Il tira longuement avant d'expirer et de darder son regard sur son compagnon d'infortune. Mise à part sa queue de cheval surélevée, son physique était commun. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux couleur mocca et en amande, de taille moyenne et d'une silhouette svelte, il n'avait pas rien de particulier qui attirait l'attention. Son camarade, d'une nature silencieuse et réservée, passait, la plupart du temps, inaperçu. Il était particulièrement discret, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
Le Nara consommait son tube néfaste, les yeux fermés, laissant son corps s'empoisonner avec les substances toxiques qu'il contenait. Une sensation de langueur l'envahissait et il se détendit complètement, oubliant les tracas futurs qui découleraient du cours de sport.

- Hey, Nara, on n'a pas dix ans pour la fumer !

Ouais.  
Malheureusement, à cause de la pluie, ils ne pouvaient pas fumer à leur endroit habituel au fond de la cour et squattaient secrètement les toilettes des garçons. N'importe quel surveillant pouvait intervenir et les consigner, mais même cette perspective ne les effrayait pas. Ils auraient quelques heures de colle dont une qu'ils feraient pour la forme. Shikamaru adorait consommer lentement ses cigarettes pour les apprécier complètement. Le presser ne ferait qu'aggraver sa mauvaise humeur et son interlocuteur le savait bien.

- Quelle plaie...  
- C'est encore ce que tu diras lorsque tu seras convoqué par le proviseur.  
- Hnn.

Kankurô secoua la tête et acheva rapidement sa cigarette avant de la jeter dans la cuvette des toilettes.

- Je me demande ce que fait Sasuke...

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, ayant complètement oublié la présence du Sabaku no qui s'agitait beaucoup trop à son goût. Un élève poussa la porte des toilettes, jetant un bref regard panoramique avant de faire demi-tour, apeuré.

- T'as vu sa tête ? s'esclaffa Kankurô, satisfait. Et je ne lui ai même pas fait la tête de truand. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné !

Inutile de préciser que le quatuor que formaient les jeunes Nara, Sabaku no et Uchiha était craint par la majorité des élèves. Personne n'osait les contrarier, les disputer, lever un regard irrespectueux sur eux et les élèves se sentaient obligés de les inviter à leurs fêtes. La raison résidait en la fonction sociale et les postes importants de leurs géniteurs. Le jeune Nara posa les yeux sur son camarade qui se contemplait dans le miroir, fixé au-dessus des lavabos. Ses cheveux marron foncé semblaient n'avoir jamais connu un peigne et encore moins du gel, tout ébouriffés qu'ils restaient. Ses grands yeux se plissaient tandis que les muscles de son visage se contractaient pour afficher une horrible grimace. Un éclair de malice passa dans son regard avant qu'il n'arbore un rictus carnassier, fier de sa tête de "truand". Shikamaru détourna le regard pour fermer les yeux. Il paraissait sur le point de s'endormir lorsque la porte claqua bruyamment, le réveillant définitivement.

- Tes admiratrices ne te lâchaient pas, Sasuke ?  
- J'espère que tu as ce que je veux, Sabaku no ? lança ledit Sasuke, contrarié. Ton frère refuse de m'adresser la parole.  
- Normal si tu as commis un crime de lèse-majesté envers sa haute personne.  
- Nara, reviens d'entre les morts, tu veux ! Où sont les cachets ?

Le jeune homme grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et se leva sans grand enthousiasme.  
Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Uchiha Sasuke.  
C'était un petit prétentieux de première catégorie, arrogant, qui aimait se pavaner au milieu de sa Cour qu'il clamait haut et fort, pourtant, éviter le plus possible. Il n'était pas particulièrement brillant en cours mais était rusé, malin et ambitieux. Présomptueux, avide de pouvoir, il se destinait à devenir le gouverneur de Konoha. Rien que ça.  
Naturellement, ses arrières fortunés étaient assurés par un père au charisme mercantile dont il avait hérité du côté machiavélique et cupide. Humainement, Uchiha Sasuke n'était pas correct et correspondait encore moins à ce qu'on pouvait appeler « ami ».  
Gaara portait peut-être le nom de « celui qui n'aime que lui-même » mais Sasuke l'incarnait davantage, personnifiait même cette expression. La seule chose intéressante chez Sasuke, c'était sa manie absurde de se rendre systématiquement tous les mois dans son centre de beauté afin de passer à la cire. Comment faisait-il pour supporter ces séances d'épilation ? Aucune idée. Ce qu'il se faisait épiler ? Shikamaru ne préférait même pas le savoir.  
Sasuke était celui de la bande qu'il tolérait le moins.  
Les frangins Sabaku no étaient ...spéciaux. C'était le seul terme qui lui venait à l'esprit. Autant, Kankurô paraissait plus social et enjoué, son frère Gaara se comportait de manière excentrique, toujours de manière inattendue. Ce qui était intriguant chez eux ?Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se supportait mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne s'adressent pas la parole. Parfois, Shikamaru se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait avec ces trois spécimens.  
Nonobstant, les affaires étaient les affaires.  
Sortant quelques boîtes rectangulaires de la poche intérieure de sa veste, il les tendit mollement à son interlocuteur qui les examina longuement avant de les dissimuler.

- Bien, dès que Sabaku no aura l'amabilité de me payer, tu auras ton argent, dit-il, en dardant un regard menaçant sur l'autre brun qui gesticula. Enfin, je veux dire, les 15% conclus.

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de fusiller du regard l'Uchiha. C'était incontrôlable.  
Aussi incontrôlable que la raison qui poussait Sasuke à lui rappeler constamment que son père et lui ne recevaient que 15% des recettes alors qu'ils fournissaient le commerce le plus rentable. La vie était incroyablement illogique. Shikamaru ne croyait pas à la justice mais plutôt à la logique et pour lui, ce marché n'avait rien de logique. Sasuke le titillait toujours sur ce point parce qu'il voulait logiquement l'humilier.  
Sa mauvaise humeur plus profonde encore, le jeune Nara ressentit une envie furieuse de fumer à nouveau. Sortant une autre cigarette de son paquet, il traversa les toilettes sans un mot et prit la sortie, sans jeter ni un salut ni un regard. Les commissures des lèvres de l'Uchiwa s'ourlèrent sardoniquement tandis que Kankurô haussait machinalement les épaules.

Il avait toujours été persuadé que de leur quatuor, il était le plus normal.

******

Akasuna no Pakura lisait attentivement les dernières informations qu'elle avait recueillies lorsqu'un bruit de dossier jeté sur son bureau la tira de sa lecture. Elle baissa les deux feuilles marquées par ses notes pour découvrir le visage mécontent de son supérieur. Elle allait encore subir des remontrances.

- Ça va continuer longtemps ?  
- De quoi parles-tu ?  
- Cesse de jouer à l'ignorante, Pakura, grogna l'homme, perturbé.  
- Je ne joue pas à ...  
- Tu as un travail, rappela-t-il durement. Je me suis démené pour te trouver un poste alors s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas le regretter.  
- Merci, cousin, j'apprécie ton amour fraternel, railla Pakura, en déposant sa lecture sur son bureau.

Elle percevait bien l'agitation qui assaillait son parent et esquissa à peine un sourire moqueur, qu'il attrapa le bras de son fauteuil et la retourna face à lui. Décidément, elle ne réchapperait pas au savon qui lui réservait.

- Tu es une simple employée de bureau, pas une détective.  
- Je lui mâche le travail, je suis en train de rassembler tous les indices que...  
- Oublie ça, Pakura, c'est de la folie !  
- Tu me connais bien mal pour penser que je vais abandonner comme ça !  
- Pakura ... pense à ta fille, souffla, plus calmement, l'homme. Elle va vouloir faire des études supérieures, tu ne pourras pas te contenter de petits boulots... tiens à ce poste, s'il te plaît.  
- Tu as peur que je souille ta réputation, Sasori, c'est ça ? devina-t-elle, en arrangeant une mèche châtain derrière son oreille. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais me tenir à carreau. De toute façon, tu n'auras qu'à crier sur tous les toits que tu n'as rien à voir avec moi.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ...  
- Tu l'as insinué.  
- Tu es vraiment ingrate et injuste, Pakura ! siffla Sasori, entre ses dents. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour que tu aies une place i...  
- Oui, Monseigneur, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante, interrompit la jeune femme, en cachant ses notes. Satisfait ?

Son cousin Sasori marqua un temps d'arrêt pour la dévisager longuement avant de secouer la tête, une déception criante s'affichant sur son visage.

- J'aurais dû écouter les autres et te laisser à Suna, lâcha-t-il, doucement. Je croyais que tu étais différente.  
- Et pas la fille-mère qu'on ne pouvait garder ? La traînée qu'on a jetée dehors, qu'on a humiliée et manqué de tuer pour sauvegarder un honneur familial perdu ? s'exclama Pakura, furieuse.

Sasori avait été le seul de leur grande famille à la recueillir, le seul qui ne l'avait pas rejetée, qui ne l'avait pas méprisée, le seul qui lui avait tendu la main. Il était la seconde personne qu'elle estimait le plus sur cette planète après sa fille. Il avait été là pour elle dans les pires instants de sa vie. S'il lui disait ces paroles blessantes, c'est qu'au fond de lui-même, il devait probablement regretter de lui avoir tendu cette main.

- Moi aussi je croyais que tu étais différent, Sasori, mais à l'évidence, j'avais tort, trancha-t-elle, en reprenant son travail.

La conversation était close.  
Sasori ouvrit la bouche, tenta de dire quelques mots qui ne virent pas et il s'en fut rejoindre son propre poste, bouleversé.

*******

- Hey, Naruto !

L'adolescent blond se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix qui arrivait à bonne allure vers lui. Essoufflé par le sprint qu'il venait d'exécuter, Inuzuka Kiba prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration pour passer une main dans ses cheveux dérangés. Farouches. Sauvages. Indomptables. Sa tignasse lui ressemblait et incarnait parfaitement son tempérament de rebelle. Sa mère avait toujours été désespérée par l'attitude indomptable de ses cheveux et avait longtemps abandonné l'idée de le voir coiffé correctement un jour.

- Ouais ?  
- On a entraînement ou pas ce soir? Coach Mitarashi a modifié le planning apparemment, grogna Kiba, en affichant une moue contrariée.  
- **_Quoi_** ?! hurla le blondin, scandalisé. Mais ... mais j'ai une heure de colle et ... pourquoi elle a avancé l'entraînement ?  
- C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir, lança l'Inuzuka, passant une main sur son front, mais t'as raison, t'es pas une lumière.  
- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?! Et comment je vais m'en sortir, moi ? Ma mère va me tuer... attends, ça veut dire quoi « t'es pas une lumière » ?

Kiba haussa les épaules d'un air faussement innocent et pivota sur les talons en saluant brièvement son camarade de classe. Ce dernier resta un moment à réfléchir avant de hurler dans le couloir :

- T'insinues que je suis débile ?! Reviens ici, Inuzuka !

Malheureusement pour lui, le brun indomptable, admirateur de chiens de grande taille, était déjà bien loin.

*********

Uzumaki Karin vit son cousin hurler après un brun énergique et secoua la tête, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres, avant de replonger dans son téléphone portable. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle, Karin appréciait sincèrement son cousin. Naruto était la bonté incarnée et sa bienveillance était telle qu'elle rééquilibrait ses défauts. Il devait être le garçon le plus gentil, sincère, attachant et loyal de l'univers. Il était un peu trop débordant d'énergie à son goût, était tête en l'air, pas très futé mais il n'était pas méchant, ce qui faisait de lui un agréable compagnon. Le blond de ses cheveux pouvait rivaliser avec la couleur du soleil et l'adolescente lui enviait ses magnifiques yeux bleu azur. L'ensemble lui rappelait à chaque fois la douce chaleur du soleil d'Uzushio et ses plages à l'eau cristalline. Son cousin avait un charme incontestable. Bien évidemment, jamais Karin n'avouerait à son benêt de cousin combien elle l'appréciait, elle était beaucoup trop fière. La jeune fille fit remonter sa monture sur son nez et croisa l'élu de son cœur qui venait discuter avec son bien-aimé cousin. Bien qu'il fût assez éloigné d'elle, Karin se sentit perdre son sang-froid et dut faire un effort surhumain pour calmer son malaise soudain.  
Uchiha Sasuke était bien le seul garçon à lui faire cet effet. Ce multiple effet puisque précisément, elle tremblotait, paniquait, souriait niaisement, papillonnait des yeux et son cœur s'enflammait à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Elle le trouvait intelligent, attirant et indéniablement charmant. Il avait une allure royale, un style raffiné qui le distinguait de tous les autres adolescents de l'établissement voire même du pays. Avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais dont deux grandes mèches encadraient son visage qui semblait avoir été sculpté dans la Perfection elle-même. Ses traits fins, les courbes de ses lignes et la ligne de sa mâchoire paraissaient inhumainement sublimes aux yeux de l'Uzumaki. Ses prunelles obsidiennes détenaient un ascendant incroyable sur son entourage par leur intensité.  
Seulement, Sasuke ne se préoccupait pas d'elle.  
Karin avait beau traîner dans les parages lorsqu'il discutait avec Naruto, se montrer intéressante, elle échouait à attirer l'attention du jeune Uchiha. Tous ses efforts étaient malheureusement vains, ce qui la plongeait dans un grand abattement. Sasuke s'inquiétait plus de sa personne, de la tenue de son gel que de l'existence de Karin. L'adolescente ne le quittait pas du regard, l'espoir brillait en son cœur toujours au grand dam de sa meilleure amie qui s'installa près d'elle, en soupirant bruyamment.

- Tu perds ton temps, Karin, grommela-t-elle, sans jeter un regard à l'Uchiha. Quand vas-tu oublier ce merdeux ?

Karin s'apprêtait à défendre ardemment sa passion amoureuse lorsqu'Hôzuki Suigetsu prit place sur le banc des demoiselles, paré de son éternel rictus. Celui-ci dévoilait des dents étrangement pointues dont l'aspect rappelait vaguement la dentition des squales. Mais il s'agissait d'un trait génétique récurrent chez les Hôzuki et l'adolescent n'en avait pas été épargné, peu importe les efforts de ton orthodontiste. Pour autant, ce léger désagrément dentaire se faisait oublier si mesurait le ton violet particulier des prunelles de Suigetsu. Ses yeux violets ravissaient quelques demoiselles qui appréciaient même la couleur blanche de ses cheveux dont la forme rappelait sa dentition pointue.

- Voyons, Tayuya, ce n'est pas un langage pour une fille...  
- Je t'emmerde, petit con, répliqua l'intéressée, en l'accueillant d'un regard dédaigneux.  
- La véritable question se pose sur ton genre. Es-tu réellement une fille ?  
- Je te retourne l'interrogation.

Un air indigné s'afficha sur le visage outré dudit Suigetsu qui rétorqua derechef.

- Espèce de ...  
- Suigetsu ! rappela Karin, exaspérée. Dégage.  
- Et pour quelle raison, Miss Piment ?

Karin ne se retint pas pour bondir de son siège et mettre son poing dans l'épaule de l'adolescent qui l'exacerbait. C'était ainsi depuis le collège, depuis que les parents de Suigetsu avaient eu le malheur d'emménager à Konoha. Il s'était retrouvé dans sa classe en seconde année de collège et ne cessait de la surnommer « Miss Piment » en raison du pari fou qu'elle avait fait : avaler un piment entier. Cette sottise juvénile l'avait conduite à l'hôpital où l'on lui avait décelé une allergie à toute espèce de piment.  
Karin n'était pas très fière de cette période de sa vie puisque pendant près d'un mois, elle avait dû se balader rouge et gonflée. Suigetsu ne l'avait pas manquée, sortant de la piscine municipale, et ce maudit surnom lui était resté. Sans compter que le rouge flamboyant de sa chevelure renvoyait à la robe du piment qu'elle avait idiotement avalé. Pour Suigetsu, avec sa chevelure rouge et ses yeux rubis, l'Uzumaki ressemblait en tout point à ce fameux piment.

- Aie ! Tu es vraiment une tarée ! aboya l'adolescent, massant son épaule douloureuse d'un air faussement innocent. On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas frapper les gens ?  
- Seulement les importuns de ton genre.

Tayuya ne broncha pas, se contentant de se lever et de s'éloigner du jeune homme, rapidement rejointe par son amie, toujours aussi furieuse. Suigetsu avait le don de l'agacer et elle ne l'appréciait pas, mais au moins, il permettait à Karin d'oublier l'amour impossible qu'elle entretenait pour l'Uchiha. Même si Tayuya ne savait que trop bien qu'il était difficile d'oublier la douleur d'un amour sans retour.

********

Son humeur était aussi morose que le ciel gris foncé et aussi profondément contrariée que la pluie battante. Sasuke l'énervait à le ridiculiser continuellement et impunément. Ce prétentieux insupportable commençait à le chauffer et prochainement – il ne savait pas quand exactement mais le ressentait de jour en jour – il sortirait de ses gonds et ne répondrait plus de lui. Qu'importerait les conséquences ; il fermerait le clapet de ce minable narcissique.

Le Nara sortit abruptement de l'établissement, ayant impérieusement envie de fumer et fonça vers la cour où se rassemblaient déjà ses camarades, prêts pour leur cours de sport sous le déluge. Cette pensée aggrava encore plus sa mauvaise humeur et il s'apprêtait à jurer lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille qui l'intriguait le plus. Mine renfrognée, elle sortait emmitouflée dans son survêtement noir uni, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses étranges couettes blondes recouvertes par sa capuche et se traînant de mauvaise grâce vers le terrain de basket.  
Cette belle mais brève vision embellit son humeur, ou plutôt sa journée entière.  
Il l'observait, elle et sa banale démarche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle était belle dans sa simplicité. Son survêtement entièrement noir n'avait pas coûté aussi cher que ceux, stylisés, de ses camarades ; pourtant, à ses yeux, elle apparaissait comme la plus charmante.  
Temari l'intriguait, Temari l'attirait, Temari faisait naître en lui une confusion, une incompréhension qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lorsqu'il l'apercevait, il oubliait tous les sentiments négatifs qui exultaient en lui, tous les soucis que son quotidien lui créait, tous les sarcasmes, les méchancetés que Sasuke lui faisait endurer. Tout s'évanouissait à son approche. Cela était intriguant, perturbant, le poussait à s'interroger continuellement sur ce changement interne qu'elle créait chez lui. Il se sentait libéré de tout problème d'une façon totale. Il rangea sa cigarette dans son paquet et se prépara mentalement à affronter un cours de sport sous la pluie.

- Shikamaru !

Il se retourna vers la jolie blonde qui venait, souriante, vers lui.  
Naruko était la jumelle sage de Naruto. Aussi blonde que son frère, elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus amicaux et joyeux, était dotée de la même aura de bonté et était aussi connue que lui pour sa générosité et sa bonne humeur. Contrairement à son frère, elle était beaucoup plus posée, réfléchie, travailleuse et très bonne élève et devait certainement tenir énormément du caractère paisible de son père.

- Naruto voudrait savoir si votre entraînement de hockey était bien aujourd'hui.  
- Oui. Pourquoi ?  
- Ah, cela signifie que Naruto ne pourra pas venir, expliqua-t-elle, contrariée, il a une heure de colle.

Shikamaru dévisagea la belle adolescente et plissa les yeux. Naruto avait envoyé sa sœur lui demander avec toute sa gentillesse et politesse qu'elle change de jour l'entraînement. Étant le capitaine de l'équipe, il était le mieux à même de solliciter une telle modification à leur entraîneuse Anko Mitarashi.

L'Uzumaki était malin.D'ordinaire, Shikamaru n'aurait pas accepté mais il venait de recevoir un joli présent qui le mettait de meilleure humeur.

- D'accord, concéda-t-il, je parlerai au coach.  
- Merci beaucoup, Shikamaru, Naruto te revaudra ça, remercia la jeune fille, soulagée. Du moins, je ferai le nécessaire pour qu'il le fasse.

Cet ajout arracha un petit sourire moqueur au Nara qui fourra ses mains dans ses poches, saluant à peine la fille Uzumaki qui repartait pour son cours d'histoire. Les professeurs avaient bien fait de ne pas mettre les deux Uzumaki ensemble dans la même classe.  
Loin de surélever son frère, celui-ci aurait pu bien faire de l'ombre à sa jumelle.  
Pauvre Naruko ... comment pouvait-elle supporter son taré de frère ?  
Shikamaru secoua la tête en songeant à cet énergumène d'Uzumaki et sortit son portable afin de contacter leur coach.

* * *

**_Salut, tout le monde ! _**

**_Cette fiction est toute nouvelle bien que cela fasse quatre ans qu'elle cogite dans ma tête. Après beaucoup d'hésitations et de questionnements avec ma conscience sur la façon de la présenter (elle a eu plusieurs débuts, j'ai dû la reprendre à plusieurs reprises...) j'ai finalement cédé à l'envie de l'écrire (après avoir fixé une trame définitive et solide) et de la poster. Je m'inspire de l'actualité politique et sociale, parfois récente ou pas et c'est une sorte de réflexion personnelle qui m'a poussée à inventer cette histoire._**

**_Bref, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop bavarde. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai à l'écrire. _**

**_J'attends avec impatience vos avis et vos impressions/critiques (c'est ce qui fait avancer ^^). _**

**_Et si vous avez des questions sur n'importe quoi (les personnages qui seront présents par exemple ...) vous pouvez les poser sans problème, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre. _**

**_Sur ce, au prochain chapitre ;)_**

**_Bichebleue_**


	3. Chapter 2 : Communication Confusion

**_Hello tout le monde !_**

**_Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais remercier Chappy et Rieko-sama d'avoir commenté ces chapitres d'introduction. Merci, merci beaucoup, vos commentaires m'ont donné le moral xD J'espère que vous apprécierez les prochains chapitres ! Ensuite, merci aussi à celles et ceux qui ont su passer le prologue un peu étrange (mais nécessaire pour la suite) pour s'aventurer ici._**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

- Hey, Yukimaru !

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta et pivota les talons pour faire face à la jolie rouquine qui avançait vers lui. Son visage afficha un air amical, surpassant sa timidité et esquissa même un sourire à son interlocutrice. Belle rousse qui portait toujours des couettes pour dompter son épaisse chevelure, l'adolescente n'était certes pas la plus belle fille de l'Académie mais entrait sans aucun doute dans la catégorie des filles mignonnes.

- Bonjour, Moegi, tu vas bien ?

- Pas trop mal. J'ai bien révisé pour l'interrogation de géographie et je suis certaine d'obtenir une très bonne note !assura la demoiselle, jetant un dernier regard à ses fiches.

Yukimaru eut un rire discret. Moegi était la première de leur classe et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle continuerait à l'être jusqu'à la fin de leurs obligations scolaires. Elle était assidue, adorait les enseignements de leurs professeurs, aimait connaître d'innombrables choses et surtout, avait l'ambition de devenir une très grande chercheuse. Elle retenait et comprenait tout. Cette petite intellectuelle aurait pu négliger ses camarades en devenant arrogante mais Moegi était d'une gentillesse incroyable. Yukimaru avait manqué deux années scolaires entières et elle avait été suffisamment adorable pour l'aider à rattraper son retard grâce à des cours particuliers intensifs dispensés par son professeur particulier attitré, Ebisu. Grâce à Moegi, il avait remonté son niveau et était tout à fait apte à continuer maintenant que sa santé et son moral paraissaient corrects pour le corps médical.

- Je suis certain que tu réussiras, Moegi, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus.

- Hmm … quelques villes importantes me manquent encore, avoua celle-ci, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Mais il me reste une heure pour les retenir.

- Pendant le cours de langues ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux rendre une copie parfaite. Contrairement à certains, je ne me contente de la moyenne.

Cette petite boutade était destiné à Sarutobi Konohamaru qui s'approchait d'eux, accompagné de son meilleur ami, le timide et réservé Udon. Le petit brun aux grands yeux noirs affichait une mine contrariée comme toujours lorsqu'une interrogation l'attendait.

De leur petite bande, il était, avec Inari, les deux têtes brûlées qui faisaient fi de toutes lois et affrontaient leurs enseignants sans peur. L'adolescent qu'il admirait le plus était sans conteste Uzumaki Naruto auprès de qui il recherchait toujours de la compagnie.

C'était son mentor depuis que ce dernier lui avait été désigné comme tuteur dans leur camp de scout-ninja. Pour développer l'esprit d'équipe de ses élèves, leur professeur de karaté organisait mensuellement des sorties en pleine nature. C'était lors de son premier campement que Konohamaru avait été chahuté par certains de ses camarades en raison de son lien de parenté avec l'ancien gouverneur de Konoha. Naruto était intervenu bien avant que la situation ne dégénère et leur amitié avait pris naissance dès lors, malgré leurs trois ans d'écart. Tout comme l'Uzumaki, Konohamaru n'était pas un as à l'école et rechignait ardemment à venir au collège. C'était tout le contraire de son meilleur ami. Udon était d'un naturel peureux mais il devenait très bavard dès lors que l'on abordait les sciences, domaine qu'il maîtrisait particulièrement. La biologie était son point fort.

- Je peux savoir à quoi ça sert d'apprendre que Kumo est la capitale de Kaginokuni ? ronchonna-t-il.

- De Kaminari, idiot ! corrigea Moegi, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, Moegi la chieuse !

Alors que la jolie rousse ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Yukimaru intervint avec sagesse pour apaiser les tensions des deux amis.

- Voyons, mieux vaut s'entraider pour réussir cet interrogation, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce … ce serait bien plus juste, approuva Udon.

Moegi ne répliqua pas, relevant le menton pour rejoindre leur salle de classe sans un mot. Les trois garçons s'entre-regardèrent, les deux plus calmes, soulagés que l'altercation entre Konohamaru et la jeune fille ne se soit pas poursuivie. Ces deux-là étaient parfois difficiles à raisonner et leurs disputes pouvaient être très bruyantes.

- C'est une vraie chieuse … siffla Konohamaru. Pourquoi elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être aussi emmerdeuse ?

Aucun de ses compères ne lui répondit, ne partageant pas son point de vue sur la gentille rousse et se refusant d'engager une discussion qui serait houleuse avec lui. Le Sarutobi haussa les épaules avant de shooter dans un caillou et d'emprunter le même chemin que son amie. Yukimaru ne s'en faisait pas : ses deux amis se réconcilieraient au plus tard après la troisième heure de l'après-midi. Ils ne restaient pas fâchés bien longtemps.

Le corps avait été retrouvé dans une benne à ordures appartenant à trois restaurants aux gastronomies différentes : asiatiques, italiennes et slaves. La ruelle dans laquelle il était entreposé n'était, évidemment, pas parfaitement éclairée et aucune caméra de surveillance n'y était installée. Les trois restaurants étaient assez connus et avaient reçu une centaine de clients cette soirée selon les premiers interrogatoires effectués par les agents de police. Toujours d'après leurs investigations, personne n'avait entendu de cris, de coups de feu et le cadavre avait été découvert par les agents de nettoyage de la ville.

Le corps sans vie avait été découpé en cinq gros morceaux ; le tronc, la tête, les bras, les cuisses et le reste des jambes avaient été répartis dans plusieurs sacs de poubelle noirs. Cependant, elle était certaine : il s'agissait bien d'un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. D'après les bleus qui maculaient son corps, il avait été longuement roué de coups mais ce n'était pas la cause de son décès.

* * *

- Que pouvez-vous me dire, Docteur Yuhi ?

La doctoresse exposa son bref examen post-mortem à l'officier de police qui prenait des notes sur un petit carnet. Formelle, elle lui apprit que la cause de la mort était le démembrement du vivant de leur victime.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Absolument, trancha-t-elle, fermement.

- Comme les autres victimes.

« _Comme les autres victimes _», répéta Kurenai, approuvant en son for intérieur.

Cette affaire se révélait de plus en plus ardue. Des corps sans vie de personnes, occupant un poste élevé, étaient constamment retrouvés dans des lieux à la fois déserts et, paradoxalement grouillant de vie, sans le moindre indice qui pouvait aider à la police à traquer le coupable. Il était invisible mais depuis quelques mois, il s'attaquait à une catégorie professionnelle spécifique : les hommes d'affaires spécialisés dans le commerce des pierres précieuses. Si ce cadavre appartenait à cette profession, Kurenai serait tenue de soumettre l'affaire à l'Anbu, l'Agence nationale de bienveillance urbaine.

Sous ce nom abstrait et peu évocateur, l'Anbu formait les meilleurs enquêteurs de police et d'excellents combattants, chargés de résoudre les affaires criminelles les plus morbides et dangereuses. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, l'Anbu avait été saisie de l'enquête portant sur ces cadavres spéciaux et tout médecin légiste chargé d'ausculter un corps suspecté de correspondre à leur affaire devait les informer.

- Docteur Yuhi, intervint un jeune officier, au teint pâle.

Ce ne serait pas étonnant si elle apprenait qu'il avait vomi. Arashi Fûma venait de rejoindre les rangs de la police nationale de Konoha, il y avait quelques mois seulement et malheureusement pour lui, il était affecté à chaque découverte de cadavre découpé.

- Nos bases de données viennent de nous donner l'identité de la victime.

Kurenai se tut, se contentant de fixer intensément le jeune officier, nerveux. Elle avait déjà une intention : elle sentait qu'elle serait obligée de téléphoner à ce satané lieutenant Hayate.

- Il s'agit d'un négociant en pierres précieuses, annonça Arashi, en déglutissant bruyamment.

La médecin légiste retint un soupir de résignation avant de sortir son téléphone portable.

À contrecœur, elle composa le numéro professionnel du lieutenant de l'Anbu attaché à l'enquête. Au bout de deux sonneries, celui-ci décrocha :

- Que puis-je pour vous, Madame Yuhi ?

* * *

- Naruko…

La jeune fille leva à contrecœur ses beaux yeux bleu azur au-dessus de son écran d'ordinateur. Son interlocuteur lui était particulièrement déplaisant et insupportable. Contrairement à certaines personnes qui se vantaient de l'adorer, Naruko se refusait à jouer les sympathiques avec cet antipathique Uchiha. Son frère était d'un naturel bien trop enjoué et généreux et il appréciait malheureusement ce prétentieux.

Depuis l'école maternelle, ces deux-là étaient les meilleurs ennemis du monde : ils se détestaient faussement, appréciaient mutuellement de rivaliser dans n'importe quel domaine et aimaient flâner ensemble ou organiser des soirées entre garçons.

Au grand dam de sa pauvre âme.

Uchiha Sasuke lui tournait maintenant autour et elle l'exécrait. Néanmoins, tout comme les autres élèves qui ne l'aimaient pas, elle ne pouvait pas lui exprimer tout son mépris oralement ; cependant, en bonne fille d'Uzumaki Kushina, elle ne se gênait pas de le lui faire ressentir.

Sasuke adorait taquiner la fille Uzumaki. Elle était intéressante, beaucoup plus que les autres filles qu'il connaissait et il la trouvait particulièrement belle. Elle était séduisante, intelligente et avait hérité d'un caractère épouvantable qui le charmait. Si Sasuke était pourvu d'un cœur et d'émotions humaines, il aurait, sans aucune honte, avoué que la belle Uzumaki l'avait rendu amoureux. Mais Sasuke n'aimait que lui-même, c'est juste que Naruko lui plaisait plus que les autres, lui semblait digne de recevoir ses faveurs.

Ses couettes blondes faisaient l'effet d'une couronne de rayons de soleil autour de sa tête, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur digne d'un esprit vif et il aimait cette étincelle. Alors oui, il faisait tout son possible pour être en sa compagnie.

Naruko était tellement plus intéressante que Naruto.

- Bonjour, charmante demoiselle.

Ladite charmante demoiselle fronça ses sourcils blonds, réprima une grimace et pinça les lèvres, contrariée.

- Je vais te faire gagner du temps, Uchiha, trancha-t-elle, sèchement. Je ne suis pas disposée à te parler.

- Vraiment ? Quel dommage, tu venais pourtant d'aligner seize mots. Pourquoi ne continues-tu pas ?

- Vu que je ne me suis pas fait comprendre… continua Naruko, en se retenant de lancer les pires noms d'oiseaux.

Elle rangea ses stylos dans sa trousse, referma son cahier rageusement et s'apprêta à se lever de son siège lorsque la main albâtre de l'Uchiha se posa sur son bureau.

- Naruko… je trouve que c'est dommage que nos relations soient aussi… froides.

- Moi je trouve cela dommage qu'un garçon qui se croit aussi supérieur aux autres ait aussi peu de vocabulaire, répliqua l'Uzumaki, attrapant son sac.

Sasuke émit un petit rire inattendu et laissa la jeune fille s'en aller non sans humer son parfum floral. Elle était intéressante. Et ce n'était pas dommage qu'elle soit si cassante. Vraiment pas dommage.

* * *

- Okay, euh… je fous quoi là, hmm ?

Shikamaru secoua la tête et sortit une cigarette de son paquet, l'envie se faisant irrésistible. Il ne comprenait rien à cette situation. Qu'est-ce qu'on cherchait à Okamoto Deidara ?

Il n'avait rien d'intéressant, non ? Ses parents détenaient une galerie d'art, sa mère était restauratrice et son père, un collectionneur et expert reconnu. Son frère et lui excellaient en art : lui, en sculpture, son jeune frère en peinture. Leur compte en banque n'était pas si extraordinaire et leurs relations publiques étaient des plus normales.

Il ne leur servirait à rien.

Néanmoins, Shikamaru n'avait pas de mot à redire et il se contenta de jouer avec son tube de nicotine, indifférent à la scène. Le prénommé Okamoto Deidara dévisageait les trois adolescents, en particulier le rouquin qui lui semblait le plus sérieux. Qu'est-ce que ces énergumènes lui voulaient ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient dans cette pièce sombre où étaient normalement rangés les balais et autres ustensiles d'entretien ? Et c'était quoi ses airs supérieurs de président-directeur-général ? Trop comique.

- Vous allez m'expliquer quand même, hmm ?

- Si tu pouvais éviter de répéter tes petites…

- À d'autres, Kankûro, toi aussi, tu as des préférences linguistiques, hmm ?

Le Sabaku no retint un rire avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, sans répliquer.

- Bon, les gars, le petit jeu a assez duré : j'ai un cours de physique et non que j'aime franchement cette matière et le prof qu'on a, mais j'ai suffisamment de lacunes, je passe mon diplôme terminal cette année et ma mère va m'exploser.

- Ce ne sera pas long, dit enfin l'autre Sabaku no, qui entrelaçaient ses doigts.

Shikamaru avisa le dossier fin que le roux Sabaku avait, posé devant lui. Il ne lui jetait même pas un œil et pour cause, Gaara avait une excellente mémoire. Garder ce dossier et le mettre sous les yeux de leur interlocuteur faisait partie du jeu. Quoique Shikamaru était persuadé que Sabaku no Gaara n'avait pas besoin de cette ridicule et caricaturale mise en scène pour faire de l'effet à son interlocuteur. Ils parvenaient toujours à leurs fins.

- Bien, commençons.

Il fit mine d'ouvrir la première page du dossier, la referma tout de suite avant de plonger son regard bleu glacier dans ceux de l'Okamoto. Il connaissait parfaitement la manière de procéder et y excellait.

- J'ai en ma possession tous les éléments essentiels me permettant d'améliorer mon réquisitoire contre toi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, hmm ? aboya Deidara, contrarié. Je n'ai rien fait !

- Une telle fougue à se défendre…cela sous-entend tant de culpabilité, poursuivit Gaara, imperturbable.

- Je n'ai rien foutu. Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème mais vous êtes vraiment des malades, hmm ! s'emporta Deidara, en se levant de son siège.

- Assied-toi, tu n'es pas en état de négocier.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre, hmm ! Vous êtes trop malades ! Je me casse, yeah !

- Tu me forces à passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Mecs … vous êtes sérieux, hmm ? releva Deidara, retenant un rire. Allez-vous faire soigner, ça devient grave, yeah.

L'atmosphère de la petite pièce se refroidit subitement, forçant le seul blond à faire face à nouveau à ses interlocuteurs. Il y avait quelque chose de louche, ils couvaient quelque chose de malsain et une légère frayeur le fait frémir. Leurs regards inexpressifs, leur mine neutre, leur immobilité ne le rassuraient pas du tout sur leurs intentions.

Deidara ne savait pas ce qu'il se tramait dans leur tête mais il était certain que leurs pensées n'étaient pas bienveillantes. Shikamaru ne fit aucun geste, respectant la théâtralité de l'entretien et songeant avec résignation au tremblement que faisaient ses mains. Il avait vraiment envie d'une cigarette. Il tremblait à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose contre son gré et seul son tube empoisonné lui permettait de trouver un peu de sérénité aussi physique que spirituelle. Il espérait vivement que cet entretien prendrait fin rapidement.

- Okamoto Deidara, tu devrais t'asseoir.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Ainsi soit-il, décréta Gaara, avant de clore un instant ses paupières. Nous savons pertinemment que tu consommes de façon fréquente des substances illicites, que tu te dépraves dans des lieux de perdition et que malgré tout, tu as envoyé ton dossier scolaire à l'École des Arts d'Iwa.

Deidara ne riait plus. Instinctivement, il s'assit, ne quittant plus des yeux ses interlocuteurs qui le fixaient toujours aussi inexpressifs. Certes, tout le monde savait plus ou moins qu'il adorait l'art sous toutes ses formes et qu'il préférait particulièrement la sculpture.

Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était que le roux Sabaku no en sache autant sur sa candidature à l'école d'Iwa. Il aurait pu choisir celle de Konoha ou de Kumo mais il avait porté son choix sur Iwa et cette décision, personne n'en avait eu vent. Pas même ses parents.

Alors comment Sabaku no Gaara pouvait-il être au courant ?

- Tu sais ce que ta conduite implique, n'est-ce pas ?

L'École des Arts d'Iwa était réputée pour sa sélection drastique basée sur une surveillance du comportement de leurs candidats potentiellement acceptés en dehors de l'établissement. Leurs futurs étudiants devaient être irréprochables : ne pas être accro à quelconque substance, ne pas festoyer dans des lieux aux mauvaises mœurs … tout cela faisait partie des critères de sélection et Deidara, d'un naturel aventureux et fêtard, était loin d'être parfaitement clean. C'est la raison pour laquelle les paroles du Sabaku no portaient un parfum de menace. Si l'école d'Iwa recevait de telles informations sur lui, son dossier ne serait pas retenu.

- Tu devines l'enjeu considérable que ces révélations comportent, continua Gaara, sûr des réflexions silencieuses du blond. Voici mon marché : je m'assure que ton dossier est sélectionné sans aucune hésitation à Iwa, et en échange, tu convaincs – je dirais plutôt que tu n'as pas le choix mais laissons un brin de liberté dans cet accord – tu convaincs donc tes parents de s'allier à notre association.

- Votre association ? Pourquoi mes parents deviendraient membre d'une association de gamins de maternelle ?

- La NI-SHAJ Gloria Incorporation est une association intellectuelle et culturelle ayant une ambition politique, financière et économique à laquelle tes parents – s'ils souhaitent prospérer et toi, si tu souhaites devenir autre chose qu'un rebut de l'art, marginalisé par la société – devraient participer, expliqua le roux Sabaku, d'une voix posée.

- Je ne vois toujours pas…

- L'intérêt ? Il me semble pourtant avoir été clair : tes parents adhèrent, tu gagnes ton billet d'entrée à l'École des Arts d'Iwa où tu en ressortiras diplômé et plébiscité par les plus grandes galeries et mécènes.

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous que mes parents deviennent membres, hmm ?

« Bonne question », songea Shikamaru, les poings fermés dans ses poches. Il avait cessé de s'interroger car il n'en ressentait ni le besoin ni l'intérêt et que toute façon, personne ne lui aurait apporté une réponse. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kankûro qui affichait un rictus carnassier. Ce Sabaku no-là le désespérait vraiment. Il ne savait jamais s'il était sincère ou pas ; il ne parvenait pas à le cerner.

Autant il savait qu'avec Gaara, il n'y avait aucun fard : ce dernier disait clairement ce qu'il pensait, il n'y avait aucune tromperie, aucune supercherie mais avec Kankûro c'était tout à fait différent. Il riait, souriait mais son sourire dissimulait totalement ses plus sombres pensées. Seuls ses yeux de félin semblaient dire qu'il ne fallait pas se méfier à lui. Ils luisaient d'une lueur étrange, quasiment malfaisante et tout à fait terrifiante. Les commissures des lèvres de Shikamaru frémirent, exprimant brièvement son dégoût. Kankûro jubilait trop pour remarquer le regard méprisant du brun qui baissa la tête, se demandant encore ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce avec les deux frères Sabaku no.

Il détestait être ici.

- Cela ne te regarde en aucune façon.

- Pour leur argent, hmm ? On n'est pas riche ! On vit aisément mais sans plus, vous le savez, hmm ?

- Cela ne te regarde en aucune façon, répéta, calmement, Gaara, comme s'il récitait un mantra. Remplis ta part du marché sans poser de question et tu seras récompensé.

- Et si mes parents refusent, hmm ? Vous faites quoi ?

- En ce cas, tu pourras définitivement dire adieu à tes ambitions artistiques quelles qu'elles soient, répondit le Sabaku no.

Deidara déglutit difficilement, bien malgré lui. Il devinait que le rouquin ne plaisantait pas et que chacune de ses paroles étaient parfaitement mesurées et réfléchies. Il exécutera sa menace sans aucune manière ni aucun doute. C'était donc à lui de les suivre docilement dans leur folie étrange.

- La NI-SHAJ Gloria Incorporation a beaucoup de moyens, Okamoto Deidara, ajouta Gaara, toujours aussi sérieux. Si tu n'agis pas correctement, tu seras le seul perdant.

- Vous aussi, non ? Puisque vous avez besoin de mes parents pour je ne sais quoi faire, hmm !

- Ils ne nous sont pas aussi indispensables que tu le penses.

- Alors pourquoi me faire pression comme ça, hmm ?

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cela ne te regarde pas. Nous faisons ce que nous désirons.

Deidara grogna longuement. Il ne comprenait pas l'obsession de son interlocuteur. Ils voulaient ses parents mais avouaient qu'ils ne leur étaient pas indispensables. Pourquoi ? Voilà la question qu'il se posait. Cependant, il devinait qu'ils ne lui répondraient pas.

Que devait-il faire exactement ? Risquer son avenir ? Promettre d'intégrer ses parents dans leur « association » dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ? Pouvait-il les poignarder ainsi ? Et avait-il l'assurance que la menace qui lui pesait se réaliserait ? En prendrait-il le risque d'en supporter les conséquences si elle s'avérait ? Tant d'interrogations et si peu de réponses que cela le perturbait grandement. Et évidemment, ils désiraient une réponse immédiate.

- Okamoto Deidara, nous attendons ta réponse.

- Elle traite de quoi votre association ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas connue, hmm ?

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Je n'aime pas me répéter.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi mes parents ?

- Je n'aime pas me répéter.

- Bordel de merde, yeah ! Allez-vous faire foutre !

- Je n'apprécie pas les injures.

Deidara se leva brusquement et alla vers le fond de la pièce, faisant rageusement les cent pas. Shikamaru commençait réellement à s'impatienter. Il ne supportait pas le traitement psychologique qu'on faisait subir à ces pauvres victimes. Et il mourrait d'envie de fumer.

Il s'énerverait vite. Très vite s'il ne sortait pas de cette pièce dans moins de dix minutes.

Il serra et desserra ses poings, à une fréquence plus vive et commença à s'agiter.

Même Gaara le mesura perceptiblement sans néanmoins le montrer.

L'entretien s'éternisait, c'est vrai et il devait y mettre un terme.

- Bien, je vois que notre proposition a été refusée, dit-il, en faisant mine de ranger le dossier dans son sac. J'espère que tu auras la maturité d'en assumer les conséquences.

Sans attendre que le Nara touche la poignée de la porte, Deidara s'immobilisa, interrompit ses pensées et bougonna quelque chose.

- J'accepte à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- D'avoir la confirmation que vous n'êtes pas une secte et que j'aurais ma place à Iwa.

- Tu recevras une documentation spécialisée sur la NI-SHAJ Gloria Incorporation et les responsables rencontreront ultérieurement tes parents, expliqua Gaara.

- Hmm.

Shikamaru avait patienté jusqu'à la réponse de l'Okamoto et ayant effectué son devoir, maintenant, il n'en avait plus rien à faire et ne songeait qu'à respirer une bouffée d'air frais. L'avenir de Deidara ne l'intéressait pas : il avait fait son choix, qu'il en assume les conséquences. Quoique celui-ci n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix. Il était plutôt bien contraint. Il ne salua même pas les trois adolescents lorsqu'il quitta la minuscule pièce. Galère.

- Alors ?

Il venait de perdre une demi heure de sa journée et ne désirait surtout pas tomber sur Uchiwa Sasuke. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu cette chance et il poussa un profond soupir, découragé. Il ne fumerait pas de si tôt.

- Gaara t'en parlera.

- C'est à toi que je demande, Nara.

Shikamaru soutint le regard arrogant de l'Uchiwa avant de détourner le regard.

Ô chance, les élèves sortaient de leur salle de classe et envahissaient le couloir. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler, même faiblement et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus rester debout l'un en face de l'autre sans attirer l'attention. Instinctivement, les deux adolescents bruns se jetèrent un dernier regard mauvais avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

- Tu penses qu'il viendra ?

- À ton avis ? Tu l'as invité, non ?

- Mais il paraît tellement étrange ces temps-ci…

- Oui, mais il t'a répondu.

- Mouais. Ça ne me rassure pas pour autant.

- Ino, Ino, Ino… Sai a toujours été distant, muet et inintéressant.

Ino jeta un long regard à sa meilleure amie installée en face d'elle. Celle-ci résolvait l'inéquation que leur avait donnée leur professeure de mathématiques Miss Tonton Shizune, non sans palabrer gaiement. Ino coloriait sur la page de son cahier, distraite.

Elle passa sa main sous sa frange blond platine qui barrait la moitié de son visage et retint un soupir de lassitude. Elle ne comprendrait probablement jamais rien aux garçons.

Sai était un adolescent intéressant, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Haruno Sakura.

Il dessinait très bien, ses œuvres la transportaient dans un monde différent de la réalité et elle l'admirait vraiment. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amis pour être heureux du moment qu'il avait une feuille et un stylo-feutre noir.

Okamoto Sai ne parlait pas beaucoup, Ino avait mis des mois à l'aborder, à lui tirer un simple et neutre « bonjour » et elle sentait que si elle persistait, elle arriverait peut-être à obtenir autre chose qu'une simple amitié. Uchiha Sasuke lui avait affreusement brisé le cœur et Sai paraissait complètement différent. Du moins, elle voulait y croire fermement. Elle avait tant aimé Sasuke que la rupture avait été atrocement douloureuse, à tel point qu'elle avait songé à entrer dans les ordres et devenir soeur.

Pourtant, après de long mois de chagrin d'amour intense, Ino s'était progressivement remise et son regard bleu s'était posé définitivement sur Sai, cet adolescent réservé et peu bavard. Il n'était pas comme Sasuke et le cœur d'Ino s'était solidement attaché même si elle savait que son amour n'était pas réciproque. Sai ne la regardait jamais, même lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, ce qui laissait complètement étonnée Sakura. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas l'attachement de sa meilleure amie à ce Sai qui n'avait aucune qualité selon elle et qui ne répondait à aucun de ses critères fondant le petit ami idéal.

D'après Sakura, Ino se faisait du mal.

Après tout ce temps à admirer un garçon narcissique et égocentrique, elle en était probablement venue à se dénigrer elle-même. Et les séances avec son psychologue ne l'avaient pas soignée et avaient certainement empiré son état d'esprit. Ino manquait, plus que jamais, terriblement confiance en elle.

- Miss Yamanaka ! Si vous résolviez notre problème au lieu de songer aux soldes de la semaine prochaine ? s'écria leur professeure de mathématiques, à ses côtés.

- O…oui, Madame, bafouilla Ino, prise au dépourvue.

Elle n'était pas spécialement douée en mathématiques. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle touchait sa bille surtout si on la comparait à Hyûga Hinata qui était une véritable tête.

Elle retint un soupir de désespoir et s'avança à contrecœur vers le tableau blanc. Elle avait commencé à avoir de profondes lacunes lorsqu'elle sortait avec Sasuke et qu'elle passait plus de temps à songer à lui qu'à suivre en cours ou à faire ses exercices. Durant ces mois où elle s'était isolée du commun des mortels pour laisser libre cours à son amour passionné, elle avait manqué mettre en péril sa scolarité. Maintenant, Ino s'en voulait.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'on ne l'avait pas prévenue. L'amour faisait tourner la tête et dans son cas, cela l'avait complètement décapitée.

Déglutissant difficilement, elle avança le feutre bleu sur le tableau blanc, incapable de résoudre l'inéquation inscrite.

* * *

Naruto connaissait bien ces moments de solitude intense.

Durant ces instants, personne n'essayait de vous aider par crainte de représailles de la part du professeur, mué en dictateur dans cette situation. Contrairement à sa sœur qui était particulièrement douée, Naruto accumulait les lacunes dans toutes les matières depuis le primaire. Il n'appréciait pas l'école, détestait le système éducatif qu'il qualifiait de carcéral et préférait largement les enseignements de son grand-père Jiraiya, grand philosophe et professeur d'université de renom. Ils se posaient tous les deux dans son jardin et savourant un bol de ramens accompagné de thé vert, ils discutaient des sujets qui perturbaient le quotidien de l'espèce humaine. Naruto aurait souhaité que l'école soit un lieu d'épanouissement intellectuel, de réflexion et non pas de rabâchage d'enseignement où leurs pauvres et jeunes cerveaux faisaient office d'éponge, aspirant le cours de leurs professeurs pour le recracher bêtement lors des contrôles.

Naruto voulait refaire le monde.

Il nourrissait cette idéologie et croyait en sa bonne étoile. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne l'avait pas quitté car il avait passé toutes ses années supérieures sans redoubler une seule fois. Il était convaincu qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de bien sans avoir fait partie du top 10 de sa classe. Séchant littéralement, il inscrivit simplement son nom sur sa copie et la rendit, blanche à son professeur, désespéré. Sous l'attitude abattue de celui-ci, il crut bon d'hausser simplement les épaules en guise d'excuse et afficha un sourire gêné. Cette torture subie, il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la classe, laissant ses camarades continuer leur devoir de physique.

Dehors, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air salvatrice pour son état malade et il recouvra aussitôt sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre naturelle. Il s'apprêta à se rendre à la cafétéria pour s'acheter quelques sucreries quand il fut percuté par un autre élève de l'établissement. D'abord surpris, il écarquilla les yeux lorsque son « agresseur » se répandit en moult excuses, totalement navré et désarmé.

- Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je t'ai bousculé ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je te présente toutes mes excuses, déballa la jeune fille, à toute vitesse, buste penché.

Naruto se détendit de suite. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de pardonner, c'était plutôt lui qui devait incessamment faire ses excuses pour les bêtises et les farces qu'il faisait.

- Nan, t'inquiète, c'est pas grave …

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? s'enquit la belle brune, en relevant timidement la tête.

Lorsque les deux adolescents croisèrent leurs regards, un silence s'installa brusquement et tous les deux ignorèrent l'environnement qui les entourait. Les yeux bleu azur de Naruto s'illuminèrent tandis qu'un sourire amical s'élargit.

- Hinata ! Comment tu vas ?! Ça fait longtemps, bon sang !

La belle Hinata se dit qu'elle apercevait l'adolescent blond tous les jours, discrètement, dissimulée derrière des murs, des arbres, barrières pour le regarder, croiser son visage éclatant. Même une brève minute lui suffisait pour embaumer son cœur, sa journée.

À cause de sa timidité maladive, elle n'osait pas l'aborder malgré la jovialité, la chaleur innée et connue de l'Uzumaki. Et puis, elle devait avouer qu'elle l'évitait lorsqu'il l'approchait de trop près. Il lui arrivait même de le fuir quand il venait en face d'elle et qu'elle n'était pas prête mentalement à l'affronter.

- B…bonjo…ur Na…Naruto, t…tu vas …b…bien ?

Et voilà, elle recommençait à bégayer bêtement. Hinata mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, fâchée contre elle-même et sa timidité incontrôlable. Elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ce malaise, de ce bégaiement grave, de cette gêne qui la paralysait totalement. Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement, elle ne parvenait pas à bouger son corps sans trembler sans tituber.

- Disons que je pourrais me porter mieux, avoua le blond, en frottant sa joue, gêné.

- V…vraiment ?

Avec la jeune fille, Naruto pouvait tout lui confier sans peur sans honte. Elle était sincère, compréhensive et ne lui dardait jamais un regard malveillant ou désapprobateur. Hinata était vraiment différente de tous ses nombreux amis et elle était particulièrement spéciale.

- J'ai encore raté mon devoir de physique.

- Oh… Tant que tu n'as reçu ta note, cela ne veut rien dire.

- Non, non, j'ai rendu copie blanche, bon sang.

Hinata n'afficha aucune expression qui put être douloureuse pour Naruto et elle sembla réfléchir à ses paroles. Amoureuse passionnée, elle prenait très au sérieux les problèmes de son amoureux secret et faisait son maximum pour apaiser la douleur de ses malheurs.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu te rattraperas, Naruto, affirma-t-elle, convaincue. Il te faut simplement faire plus d'exercices et participer en classe.

Lorsque son esprit était fixé sur quelque chose de concret, ses bégaiements prononcés s'estompaient et lui permettaient de se sentir plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Et cette Hinata sûre d'elle impressionnait secrètement l'Uzumaki.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, bon sang … mais je ne suis pas doué en général.

- Il ne faut pas être défaitiste, Naruto, je suis sûre que si tu persévères, tu pourras t'en sortir un peu mieux.

L'Uzumaki – pour une fois – resta sans voix devant la détermination de son interlocutrice qui n'eut pas le temps de rougir sous le regard pénétrant qu'il lui lançait. Hinata remarqua avec désarroi l'heure qu'affichait la pendule et poussa un cri.

- Oh, désolée, Naruto, je dois y aller ! lança-t-elle, en filant, sans demander son reste.

Telle Cendrillon abandonnant son prince.

Subitement, une idée germa dans l'esprit de l'imaginatif Uzumaki. Emporté par son idée « majestueuse », un large sourire illumina son visage et le contrôle de physique raté et la dispute maternelle qui s'en suivrait et probablement une entrevue avec le proviseur, furent totalement envolés de son esprit. Rien d'autre n'occupait ses pensées.

Un air béat sur son visage innocent, Naruto se dirigea vers les vestiaires du gymnase, sur un petit nuage.

* * *

**_N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez des personnages, de l'écriture, de l'intrigue etc... je ne mords pas et si je demande des avis, c'est bien pour m'améliorer._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu ;)_**

**_Bichebleue_**


	4. Chapter 3 : Nothing Helps

**_Hello ;)_**

**_Voici la suite ! Je vais essayer de poster rapidement mais j'aimerais toujours connaître vos ressentis/avis/impressions sur cette fic. C'est super important pour que je sache quoi modifier, quoi mieux détailler etc... c'est un vrai plus pour progresser et rester motivée !_**

**_Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

L'homme se frotta les mains, ravi, avant de se servir un petit verre d'alcool fort.  
L'affaire avait bien fonctionné et l'association NI-SHAJ Gloria Incorporation se portait de mieux en mieux d'années en années. L'association comptait une bonne centaine d'adhérents qui étaient toujours aussi dépendants et utiles. Grâce à leur présence, la NI-SHAJ Gloria Incorporation prospérait de façon exponentielle et les fonds dont elle disposait étaient bien plus supérieurs à ceux qu'ils avaient espérés à leur début. D'autant que l'association se faisait connaître et la plupart des membres volontaires leur vouaient une admiration aveugle. Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Enfin, le Maître avait toujours des exigences et il en trouverait bien une dans les prochains jours qu'il se ferait une joie de remplir.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de bien d'y songer puisqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Sa voix était chargée d'autorité, ce qui n'étonnait pas au regard du poste qu'il tenait dans l'association et il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir son fils entrant dans son bureau.

- Père, je viens vous annoncer une nouvelle.  
- Les Okamoto nous appartiennent, devina Uchiha Fugaku, remarquant l'air satisfait de son cadet. Je te sers un verre ?

Sasuke découvrit une rangée de dents parfaitement alignées et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de son père. Ce dernier sortit deux verres dans lesquels il versa une bonne liqueur d'un onéreux vieil alcool. Son cadet s'empressa de prendre le verre qu'il lui tendait et déguster la boisson avec un vif intérêt. Sasuke était un fin connaisseur en matière d'alcool fort. Peut-être trop aux yeux de pédopsychiatres et de médecins qui s'alarmeraient sur sa facilité à ingurgiter une grande quantité d'alcool et ce, quotidiennement.  
Un regard médical extérieur qui se serait penché sur le cas du jeune Uchiha aurait immédiatement compris que ce dernier aurait un sérieux problème avec l'alcool tôt ou tard. Uchiha Fugaku ne le savait peut-être pas ou peut-être l'ignorait-il superbement, trop fier de son second fils pour le réprimander sur quoi que ce soit et surtout, admettre ses tares. Sasuke était à ses yeux le fils parfait et rien n'entachait l'image qu'il se faisait de lui.  
Fugaku serait prêt à faire d'innombrables choses pour sauvegarder cette façade impeccable de son fils. Y compris faire taire des curieux mal placés. D'ailleurs, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher cette protection aveugle : tout parent ferait n'importe quoi pour son enfant. Il n'était pas une exception.

- Je suis ravi de cette nouvelle, dit-il enfin, véritablement satisfait. Les Okamoto ne nous sont pas très indispensables financièrement et socialement parlant mais leur position dans le milieu artistique l'est incontestablement. Nous n'aurions pas pu les ignorer longtemps.

Sasuke ne considérait déjà plus son père, trop concentré à savourer l'ambroisie divine qui lui brûlait la trachée. Il ne portait pas d'importance aux affaires paternelles, seul comptait pour lui l'immense privilège de déguster la collection privée d'alcool de la famille.  
Il s'agissait des meilleurs alcools au monde et seules de rares personnes pouvaient se targuer d'en acquérir la propriété. Face à la piteuse vodka que servaient la majorité des bars de la ville et au vin bien trop léger à son goût que commercialisaient les supermarchés, les alcools paternels s'érigeaient en Graal pour un connaisseur de sa stature.

- Comment s'est passé l'entretien ?  
- Bien, puisque le fils Okamoto a cédé, répondit Sasuke, en jetant un regard étonné à son paternel.

Pourquoi l'interroger alors qu'il connaissait le résultat ? Qu'en avait-il à faire de la teneur de l'entretien ? Ils s'étaient déroulés comme les précédents et sans accroches alors pourquoi tant d'intérêt ?

- Comment a-t-il cédé, Sasuke ? A-t-il été menaçant ? Okamoto Deidara n'est pas connu pour sa docilité.  
- Je n'en sais rien, admit l'adolescent, lassé de cet interrogatoire. C'est Gaara qui s'en est chargé, tu sais pertinemment qu'il est bien meilleur à ce jeu que moi.

« Encore le Sabaku no », songea Fugaku, masquant son dépit. Il était vrai que des jeunes garçons, Gaara était bien le seul qui avait la carrure suffisante pour endosser ce rôle de futur leader de la NI-SHAJ Gloria Incorporation même si, secrètement, Fugaku espérait que son fils Sasuke s'évertuerait à lui reprendre cette place.  
Officiellement, c'était Sasuke qui gérait la coordination au sein de la nouvelle génération. Officieusement, c'était le jeune Sabaku no qui assurait toute l'organisation. Sasuke ne faisait que parader en tant que président à l'égard des tiers alors que Gaara tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre. Fugaku s'était déjà inlassablement disputé avec son fils sur ce sujet qui était convaincu d'agir de la bonne façon. Il était né pour être dirigeant pas un simple salarié dans l'ombre. Il incarnait le pacte des clans par sa prestance et c'était lui l'intermédiaire entre le commun des mortels et leurs clans. Gaara n'avait pas assez de charisme pour assurer cette position qui lui revenait de droit.

- Il faudrait néanmoins que tu tentes une fois d'aborder nos futurs adhérents.  
- Père, nous en avons déjà discutés, interrompit Sasuke, net. Gaara est le plus disposé à le faire. Son frère est totalement imbécile et Nara est complètement incompétent.  
- Il n'est malheureusement pas le seul à l'être.

Sasuke interrogea brièvement son père du regard et ferma les yeux quand il comprit l'allusion. Son aîné de quelques années, Uchiha Itachi, ne correspondait pas totalement aux critères paternels du fils idéal. Itachi avait la fâcheuse particularité de ne pas obéir au doigt et à l'œil de son père et agissait de lui-même.  
D'ailleurs, leurs relations étaient totalement interrompues depuis les quinze ans du jeune homme qui portait le nom de famille de sa mère officieusement. Cette décision avait provoqué un ouragan au sein de la famille déjà déchirée par la séparation secrète de Fugaku et de Mikoto. Itachi avait pris le parti de sa mère et tenait de plus en plus tête à son géniteur à qui il n'adressait la parole qu'en public. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme et son fils aîné, la seule satisfaction de Fugaku était son association. Il se plongeait à corps perdu dans sa prospérité, faisant fi de sa famille. Ses frères comme son oncle ne comptaient que pour les affaires. De toute façon, la famille Uchiha était fondée sur l'argent. Elle avait été construite, s'était développée par l'argent et ne vivait que pour l'argent. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Quiconque signait une alliance matrimoniale avec les Uchiha savait qu'il se soumettait au dieu argent. Les enfants naissaient avec l'objectif premier de rentabiliser les nombreux investissements du clan et étaient formés pour gouverner le monde financier. Pour ce faire, leur éducation était essentiellement stricte afin de ne développer aucun sentiment qui pourrait compromettre des opérations financières.  
Amour, compassion, gentillesse ... ces différentes émotions ne faisaient pas partie de l'ADN du clan Uchiha et c'était bien parce que Sasuke en était dépourvu qu'il serait son digne successeur. Itachi s'était perdu dans l'océan des émotions ; il n'était plus digne d'être un Uchiha. Il n'était plus son fils et il lui apparaissait normal de ne pas le considérer comme tel. Fugaku ferma un instant les paupières, rejetant l'arrière-pensée concernant son attitude. Il n'avait pas tort ; Itachi s'était mal comporté et il agissait conformément au code amoral du clan. Il ne pouvait et ne devait pas culpabiliser.  
Un Uchiha ne culpabilisait jamais.  
Uchiha Fugaku ne culpabilisait jamais.

* * *

- Temari !

La jeune fille se retourna pour croiser le regard brun joyeux de son interlocuteur qui arrivait en courant. Comment Rock Lee pouvait avoir encore de l'énergie après endurance sous des trombes d'eau ? Ce type était vraiment un mystère entier mais il était d'une sociabilité qui le rendait automatiquement sympathique à ses yeux. Il fallait également ajouter que Lee avait l'un des premiers à être venu lui parler, après l'Uzumaki boy, et il continuait toujours de s'entretenir avec elle, de sorte qu'elle pouvait le considérer comme un de ses rares amis.

- Tu vas bien ? Je vois à ton visage que tu es encore en pleine forme !  
- Je suis épuisée, admit l'adolescente, en pénétrant dans la bouche du métro.

Descendre les escaliers avec un survêtement encore mouillé, froissé, qui lui collait à la peau et qui, comble du malheur, ne la réchauffait pas face aux courants d'air, n'était pas chose aisée. Finalement, elle avait opté pour la mi-journée humide. En cours, cela n'avait pas été très agréable : on l'avait regardée (encore) mais il n'y avait pas eu de chuchotements désapprobateurs sur sa tenue. Bon nombre de ses camarades avaient opté pour la même solution qu'elle, soit par négligence – était ici visé Uzumaki boy - soit par complaisance – le fameux Rock Lee – soit par résignation – le cas de Temari.

- Épuisée ?! Moi cette petite course m'a mis en forme !

Temari ne releva pas l'enthousiasme de son ami, trop occupée à maudire leur professeure de sport. Elle avait été particulièrement cruelle comme toujours et avait même rajouté un tour de piste pour punir les plus réfractaires. Les élèves avaient été puisés dans leurs maigres forces et il était certain de demain, ils auraient tous des courbatures monstrueuses. Personne n'appréciait les cours de sport avec le coach Mitarashi mais Rock Lee était une exception. Il préparait ardemment le marathon de Konoha qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines et effectivement, pour lui, les onze tours qu'ils avaient dû effectuer aujourd'hui, n'étaient qu'un simple échauffement.

- Je compte encore m'entraîner demain matin, ajouta-t-il, en passant son Pass sur le lecteur de carte.

La porte s'ouvrit et il passa, tenant la porte pour l'usager suivant.

- Je n'ai pas terminé mon devoir en sciences mais je pense finir rapidement ce soir.  
- Fait chier, siffla Temari, affichant une mine contrariée.

Lee leva la tête vers l'écran qu'elle fixait haineusement mais la malheureuse nouvelle que le tableau d'affichage lui apprenait ne parut pas l'affecter. Il fallait plus qu'un suicide sur la rame du métro pour assombrir sa bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas le cas de l'adolescente blonde qui l'accompagnait et qui grommelait furieusement.

- Pouvait pas choisir un autre jour ...  
- Bon. Et si on rentrait à pied ?

L'ahurissement total se lut sur le visage de la jeune fille qui se retint de s'écrier d'effroi. Quoi ?! Rentrer chez elle à pied ? Et sous cette pluie ? Rock Lee était d'une agréable compagnie mais un peu trop folle à son goût. Elle avait plus de dix kilomètres à faire puisqu'elle n'habitait pas en plein centre-ville. Le temps qu'elle marche, la nuit serait déjà tombée et elle n'avait aucune envie d'errer seule dans la Suburban Zone.

- Cela me ferait un excellent entraînement et tu feras office de coach, Temari ! annonça l'adolescent brun, ravi.

Temari avisa la coupe au bol humide de ce dernier, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran qui indiquait que le trafic reprendrait normalement dans plus d'une heure avant de céder.

- Va pour la marche, souffla-t-elle, de mauvaise grâce.

Le sourire de Lee s'élargit davantage et les deux adolescents quittèrent le métro pour retrouver, avec ô combien de joie, le bitume et la pluie drue. Manquait plus que le vent se lève et Temari était certaine d'attraper une mauvaise grippe.

* * *

- Ta décision est prise ?

La belle femme hocha la tête, ses yeux bleu pervenche brillant de malice. Son interlocuteur suivit le mouvement gracieux de ses mèches rouges lors de son mouvement de tête et il sourit instinctivement. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard, dès l'instant où elle était apparue comme la personne la plus exceptionnelle et indispensable à son existence. Il était d'un naturel réservé et avait mis du temps à aborder cette femme extravertie et célèbre mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas son comportement courageux de ce jour décisif. Uzumaki Kushina était Princesse héritière de la principauté Uzushio et serait amenée à régner le jour où sa grand-mère, Uzumaki Mito, se déciderait à quitter ce bas monde. Ce n'était probablement pas pour tout de suite vu que la famille royale était connue pour sa longévité superbe. Heureusement, l'ambition de Kushina se tournait plus vers la politique que la simple apparition publique en tant que future Reine d'Uzushio.

- Konoha a besoin d'une gouverneure sincère et qui agit pour le bien de toutes ses communautés, déclara-t-elle, confiante. Sans lui manquer de respect, le gouverneur Sarutobi est bien trop vieux pour assurer une telle charge. Il sait à peine se déplacer sans déambulateur et perd quasiment toute sa tête.

Les sourcils de son compagnon s'affaissèrent sous le signe de la résignation et elle s'immobilisa, contrariée.

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité, non ?

Uzumaki Kushina ne correspondait en rien aux critères d'une princesse ordinaire.  
C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il l'aimait autant : elle était naturelle, simple, franche (un peu trop), énergique, presque brusque dans ses propos, impulsive mais d'une bonté d'âme exceptionnelle. Namikaze Minato adorait tout de son épouse et appréciait le moindre de ses petits défauts, bien conscient que l'ensemble faisait tout son charme envoûtant.  
Conformément à l'étiquette, Namikaze Minato avait abandonné le droit pour ses enfants de porter son nom de famille. Les héritiers appartenaient à la Couronne d'Uzushio et devaient se nommer d'après le fondateur de la dynastie. Cela ne lui avait pas posé de problème réel puisque ses enfants, Naruko et Naruto étaient bien les siens, même si le côté Uzumaki loufoque émergeait plus chez son fils.

- Minato... tu sais bien que je ne suis pas une adepte du politiquement correct, contrairement à toi, rappela la princesse.  
- Je fais simplement preuve de diplomatie.  
- J'appelle cela de l'hypocrisie affable, répliqua-t-elle.

Minato haussa les épaules dans une attitude qui lui particulièrement propre et qui se traduisait par un « Comme tu veux, ma chérie ». Ce simple geste lui permettait d'apaiser les tensions et d'éviter ainsi les disputes au sein de leur couple. Tout n'était qu'une question de consensus. Cette philosophie, il avait vainement tenté de l'inculquer à ses jumeaux mais ces derniers n'étaient pas, pour le moment, très aptes à l'appliquer.

- Néanmoins, tu ne devrais pas argumenter sur l'aptitude physique et intellectuelle du Gouverneur Sarutobi pour appuyer ta campagne, chaton, nuança-t-il, fermement.  
- Je le sais bien, soupira Kushina, en mordillant l'ongle de son pouce. Je vais engager un conseiller en image et un directeur de campagne de toute façon.  
- Hmmm... Cela me semble être une bonne idée, concéda son mari, affichant une mine sérieuse. Enfin, du moment que cet agent ne te transforme pas en femme politique vénale.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, mon éclair, je ne suis pas prête de me débarrasser de mes mauvaises manies.

Minato ne retint pas un léger rire sous la promesse comique de sa femme. Il apparaissait évident que la tête brûlée qu'elle était ne se laisserait pas dicter quoi que ce soit quand bien même cela pourrait la conduire au poste de gouverneure de Konoha.

- Bien, je vais réunir la famille pour qu'on puisse en discuter.  
- Cela signifie-t-il que ton père sera présent ?

Minato appréciait beaucoup son beau-père même s'il trouvait que ce dernier avait un peu trop d'influence sur son fils (Senju Jiraiya était beaucoup trop laxiste concernant l'éducation de Naruto). Seulement, en tant que philosophe, s'il existait bien une chose qui lui faisait horreur, c'était bien la politique. Senju Jiraiya était convaincu que l'être humain serait bien meilleur sans politique et qu'elle le conduirait à sa perte. Sa thèse là-dessus avait fait grand bruit, tant du côté des politiciens, que du côté de ses confrères, certains critiquant son manque de subjectivité et voyant dans son œuvre une apologie du retour à l'état sauvage. Jiraiya ne cessait de clamer que ces détracteurs avaient mal interprété sa thèse et argumenter sur de mauvaises interprétations de sa pensée.  
Apprendre que sa fille chérie entrait en politique n'allait sûrement pas l'enchanter.

- Papa ne fera pas d'esclandre, déclara Kushina, avec plus de conviction pour se persuader elle-même.

Minato souleva ses épaules, laissant de ce fait, planer un « Comme tu veux, ma chérie ».

* * *

- Sai ! Ohé !

L'adolescent brun fendait la foule sans se préoccuper de l'interlocutrice qui l'interpellait de vive voix. Quelques passants s'écartaient pour la laisser passer plus vite, d'autres le regardaient en se demandant pourquoi il ne s'arrêtait pas tandis que les autres affichaient une mine désapprobatrice, réprimandant le tapage que faisait la jeune fille blonde.

- Sai, attends-moi !

Ino courrait du mieux qu'elle pouvait après ces tours de terrain sous la pluie, consciente que si elle laissait échapper le brun, elle perdrait tout espoir.

- SAI !

Ce dernier s'immobilisa enfin, se retourna lentement vers elle, affichant toujours une expression totalement neutre. Il était complètement indifférent à sa course qui la laisserait échevelée et au lapin qu'il venait de lui poser.

- Sai, commença Ino, en arrivant à sa hauteur, tu as oublié notre rendez-vous ?

L'adolescent la considéra un instant, certainement pesant le pour et le contre d'un mensonge, avait d'ouvrir la bouche mécaniquement :

- Non, admit-il.  
- Mais alors ...  
- Je ne peux pas avoir ce rendez-vous avec toi.

La lèvre d'Ino tremblota légèrement, accusant difficilement l'information qu'analysaient ses cellules nerveuses. Il n'avait pas oublié leur rendez-vous, il l'avait délibérément ignoré. Qu'allait-elle faire après un tel rejet ? Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de cela : un rejet total et sans remord. L'artiste en herbe devina probablement sur le visage de la jolie blonde que celle-ci était peinée et après l'avoir longuement dévisagée, il s'inclina légèrement.

- Navré, Yamanaka. Mes parents exigent impérieusement ma présence, dit-il, d'une voix dénuée de compassion. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'Okamoto reprit sa marche rapide et il fut bientôt hors de son champ de vision. Ino était dévastée. Elle savait Sai taciturne et distant, mais il avait accepté son invitation, lui avait assuré qu'il respecterait son engagement et voilà, qu'il la congédiait comme on rejetait une chaussure trouée. Non seulement il n'avait aucun scrupule à annuler unilatéralement leur rendez-vous, mais il n'avait même pas daigné la prénommer. « Navré, Yamanaka » avait-il dit alors qu'aucune sincère affliction n'avait dégagé de son corps raide et froid. Il avait été affable sans ressentir véritablement le mal de son comportement. L'adolescente fut bousculée par un passant qui ne parvint cependant pas à la tirer de ses douloureuses pensées. Sasuke l'avait méprisée, Sai l'avait ignorée.  
Le prochain serait-il celui qui la tuerait psychologiquement ?  
Ino mordit avec violence sa lèvre inférieure et pivota brusquement sur ses talons, elle disparut, se précipitant pour rentrer chez elle. Même Okamoto Sai ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle ne valait rien.

* * *

Tenbin no Juugo se battait encore contre un homme bien plus âgé que lui et comme toujours, il avait l'avantage sur son rival. Il assénait des coups sans réfléchir, agissant mécaniquement et blessant férocement. Son adversaire aurait de sérieuses séquelles si le combat ne prenait pas fin. Seulement, personne n'oserait faire le pas. Aucun des parieurs n'aurait le courage de s'interposer entre lui et son rival et risquer de devenir sa prochaine victime. L'inconvénient dans les paris illégaux, c'était l'absence d'arbitre officiel et de règles strictes pour protéger les combattants. Aveuglés par sa rage, Juugo enserra le cou de l'homme affaibli jusqu'à ce que la nuque se brise dans un bruit sec.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lâchait sa victime et qu'il s'en écarta, sonné, que le silence s'installa et que les parieurs comprirent que leur lâcheté avait coûté la vie d'un homme. Encore.  
Le bookmaker sortit de l'ombre pour constater les « dégâts ».  
Retenant un sifflement désapprobateur, il fit signe à ses hommes de main pour qu'ils viennent débarrasser le ring improvisé du corps sans vie. En quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus de trace de l'adversaire vaincu qu'il avait été, plus de trace de son existence minable. Juugo n'avait pas bougé de sa place durant ce laps de temps, calmant sa « bête », cette chose en lui qui prenait possession de son esprit lorsque les émotions devenaient trop virulentes, trop puissantes pour qu'il puisse les maîtriser.  
Le bookmaker le considéra un moment et ne s'approcha de lui que lorsqu'il fut sûr du calme du jeune combattant. L'argent circulait de mains en mains et lorsqu'il lui fut remis, il le tendit au jeune homme roux, se maintenant à une bonne distance.

- Voici, ce que tu as gagné aujourd'hui.

Juugo prit une longue inspiration et retint une grimace qui n'avait rien à voir à la douleur physique mais psychique. Il avait tué, une fois encore et chaque inspiration lui brûlait les poumons, lui rappelant douloureusement le souffle de vie qu'il avait étouffé. Il saisit l'impressionnante liasse de billets des mains du bookmaker et la rangea dans sa poche.

- Merci, Monsieur Kakuzu, chuchota-t-il, en ramassant son large T-Shirt.

Le bookmaker n'eut aucune réaction extérieure mais en son for intérieur, il était toujours surpris par la politesse de ce jeune garçon. Juugo était un poulain lucratif. La plupart des parieurs misaient gros sur lui et Kakuzu se réservait une belle tranche sur tous ses duels. Cependant, contrairement à ses autres combattants, le jeune rouquin était bien le seul qui semblait respectueux et poli. Cela intriguait d'autant plus Kakuzu.  
Il fallait sérieusement qu'il se penche sur ce cas intéressant.  
Aussitôt son argent empoché, Juugo ne traînait pas dehors. Il n'appréciait pas les endroits lugubres où se déroulaient les duels illégaux et se hâtait toujours pour s'acheter le minimum pour subvenir à ses besoins. Après avoir effectué ses courses pour les deux semaines à venir, il réglait son loyer immédiatement au concierge de son immeuble insalubre.  
Ce dernier lui jetait toujours un regard inquisiteur dont Juugo ne prenait pas cure. Il montait les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage et s'empressait de refermer la porte derrière lui. À l'abri du monde extérieur et du regard des autres, il put enfin souffler et passer une main sur son visage.

- Pardon, Seigneur, pardon, implora-t-il, les premières larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

* * *

Pakura faisait les cent pas dans son petit salon, bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'ongle du pouce contre ses dents. Elle ne voulait même pas jeter un œil sur la tonne de papier qui s'entassait sur sa moquette et sa table basse. Préoccupée par ses recherches, elle entendit à peine les coups sur sa porte et ce fut la sonnette de l'entrée qui l'alerta de la présence d'un invité.  
Promptement, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec étonnement son cousin devant sa porte, gêné. Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre les deux parents qui s'échangèrent des regards timides. L'un et l'autre connaissaient leurs torts ; pourtant, ils ne les admettraient pas. Pakura ouvrit un peu plus sa porte et se décala pour laisser entrer son cousin. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et l'observa un moment. Avec sa simple veste en daim marron qui n'allait pas du tout avec le climat pluvieux des derniers jours, ses cheveux rouges trempés, il paraissait frigorifié.  
Raclant sa gorge, Sasori lui tendit une boîte provenant d'une pâtisserie avec un timide sourire. Elle la prit, scellant la réconciliation et elle le conduisit vers la petite cuisine.  
Elle n'avait pas un grand appartement : ses nombreux petits jobs, ses périodes sans exercice professionnel, ses factures ne lui permettaient pas d'en louer un moins étroit pour sa fille et elle. Cependant, Pakura ne se plaignait pas de sa vie ; celle-ci avait peut-être mal commencé mais maintenant, elle était heureuse avec sa fille.

- Temari n'est pas encore rentrée ?  
- Problème de métro.  
- Ah.  
- Que veux-tu que je te serve ?  
- Rien, merci, c'est gentil...  
- Tu es venu pourquoi, Sasori ?

Sasori baissa la tête et demeura silencieux avant d'inspirer bruyamment et de se lancer.

- Je voulais ... je suis pas bien quand on se dispute.

Elle non plus. Ils descendaient de mêmes grands parents et avaient été dédaignés par leur famille. Ils étaient seuls, luttaient pour leur survie et ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre. Être en froid les condamnait.

- C'est oublié.  
- Non, Sasori, trancha Pakura, ferme. Tu sais bien pourquoi je suis venue ici.

Son interlocuteur la dévisagea gravement, méditant ses paroles. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pakura était venue de Suna pour échapper à leur famille et aux conséquences tragiques qu'elle aurait pu connaître. Elle s'était réfugiée à Konoha parce qu'il y résidait déjà. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

- Je suis là pour me venger, Sasori.  
- Te venger de qui ? Tu ne connais que peu de personnes ici...  
- Celui qui a gâché ma vie doit payer, articula, lentement, Pakura.

Toutes ces incessantes recherches, ses laborieuses heures de travail depuis ces années ... tout cela, ce n'était pas pour obtenir un emploi mais rechercher l'homme qui avait marqué sa vie.

- Pakura...  
- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas, Sasori, cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends le jour où je traduirais cet homme en justice pour le faire payer, interrompit la jeune femme, déterminée.

Sasori s'apprêta à révéler ses pensées immédiates ; néanmoins, il mordit sa langue pour se retenir et se contenta de garder le silence. Il était venu ici pour se faire pardonner et non envenimer leur relation. Il s'était également promis de la comprendre, du moins, d'essayer. Critiquer son enquête personnelle ferait de lui un ennemi potentiel et il n'avait pas envie de perdre la seule famille qu'il avait ici à Konoha.

- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?  
- Dangereux ou pas, la vérité doit éclater, déclara Pakura, en calant une mèche verte contre son oreille. Les vérités.  
- Comment ça « les » ? s'enquit Sasori, intrigué.

Sa cousine darda un intense regard sur lui, demeurant silencieuse. Sa conscience était tiraillée entre l'idée de se confier ou pas. Pakura faisait confiance à son cousin mais en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur sa pendule, elle grimaça.

- Temari va bientôt rentrer.  
- Ça ne va pas te prendre longtemps, non ?  
- L'histoire ne me concerne pas seulement, Sasori, souleva Pakura, en passant une main sur son front.  
- Qui d'autre ?  
- Tout le monde.

L'homme arqua un sourcil roux, ses yeux marron se plissèrent avant de laisser paraître une lueur soucieuse.  
Qu'est-ce que sa cousine cachait ? Quel secret avait-elle découvert ?

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu ;)_**

**_Bichebleue_**


	5. Chapter 4 : Nobody's home

**_Hello ;)_**

**_Voici la suite ! Je vais essayer de poster rapidement mais j'aimerais toujours connaître vos ressentis/avis/impressions sur cette fic. C'est super important pour que je sache quoi modifier, quoi mieux détailler etc... c'est un vrai plus pour progresser et rester motivée !_**

**_Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

- Bordel de merde ! jura l'adolescent, en donnant un coup de pied dans la poubelle jouxtant le bureau du surveillant.

- Votre langage, Monsieur Sarutobi, rappela ce dernier, sans lever le nez de son bouquin traitant des régimes totalitaires.

L'établissement le plus réputé de Konoha – l'Académie Hirashin – engageait ses élèves les plus exemplaires en tant que surveillants des heures de colle. Il s'agissait d'une tradition instaurée depuis la création de l'institution et son dirigeant actuel, Hebi Orochimaru, s'assurait que toutes les bonnes traditions de l'Académie soient consciencieusement respectées ad vitam aeternam.

- Je me fais chier, putain !

- Il fallait y songer avant de rater ton interrogation qui était prévue depuis une semaine.

- La ferme, Gong-Gil !

Le surnommé Gong-Gil leva enfin les yeux de son livre pour les darder sur le jeune Sarutobi. Ce dernier savait très bien qu'il avait touché un point sensible chez le fier surveillant. Même s'ils portaient le même nom de famille et partageait les mêmes pupilles lilas pâle, le clan Hyûga était divisé en deux branches, l'une, la principale – la Sôke – gérait les affaires politiques et financières de la famille, en était le véritable porte-parole auprès des tiers et était bien sûr, la plus puissante.

L'autre branche secondaire – la Bunke – était confinée aux plus basses tâches qui les laissaient dans l'ombre alors qu'ils étaient littéralement exploités par la branche principale. Hyûga Neji faisait partie de ceux qui nourrissaient une haine féroce envers la Sôke et l'attaquer sur sa dignité en l'insultant de bouffon du roi de la dynastie Joseon, coûterait cher à l'insolent. Neji excellait en jû-jutsu et n'hésitait pas à immobiliser ses adversaires par quelques techniques rapides et surprenantes qui les paralysaient. Toute la haine que contenait le brun à la longue chevelure soignée envers la Sôke, il la canalisait dans une maîtrise parfaite de cet art martial, ce qui faisait de lui un dangereux adversaire.

Konohamaru connaissait parfaitement les compétences du surveillant aussi Naruto s'interrogeait sur la folie qui lui avait prise de taquiner aussi bêtement le Hyûga. D'accord, la fatigue pouvait expliquer cette attitude quasi suicidaire du Sarutobi, leur heure de colle de la veille ayant été reportée au lendemain à sept heures du matin. Voilà pourquoi il n'appréciait non plus le règlement de l'Académie Hirashin : il était complètement décalé eu égard à ceux des autres établissements scolaires publics comme privés et Naruto était convaincu qu'Hebi Orochimaru aurait de sérieux problèmes si un représentant du Comité de la défense des Droits des enfants venait jeter un coup d'œil à Hirashin. Cependant, personne ne défendrait Konohamaru face au parfait Hyûga s'il ne se bougeait pas rapidement. Se levant de son bureau où il était avachi pour terminer sa courte nuit, Naruto se dirigea vers le Sarutobi et s'interposait d'une manière faussement innocente, usant de sa bonhomie connue pour éviter tout dérapage.

- Allons, les mecs, vous démarrez fort la journée, bon sang !

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Uzumaki, déclara, froidement, Neji.

- Hey, Hyûga ! Détends-toi ! T'as pas pris ton chocolat ou quoi ? ricana Naruto, parfait dans son rôle. Faut dire, moi non plus, j'en ai pas eu le temps et je vais avoir bientôt très faim, bon sang...

- Épargne-moi tes jérémiades.

Konohamaru jeta un regard sur le surveillant, partageant pour une fois, son opinion.

Il avait eu envie de se battre là, à l'instant, et Hyûga Neji lui semblait être l'adversaire adéquat. Mais voilà, son mentor était venu interrompre son jeu pour titiller l'inflexible brun et il se retrouverait sans personne sur qui se défouler. Plongé dans ses pensées moroses, Konohamaru n'avait pas suivi le déroulement de la discussion entre les deux adolescents plus âgés mais celle-ci ne se termina pas en un bain de sang.

Par contre, Naruto le fixait d'un air déterminé et sévère sur le visage. Cela faisait tellement bizarre de le voir comme un adulte parfois, que Konohamaru prenait peur. Est-ce qu'un jour il deviendrait réellement une grande personne et agirait comme elles ? C'était pourtant ce qu'il détesterait être le plus. Konohamaru avait un grave et curieux problème : il ne voulait pas devenir un adulte.

- Tu es fou ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon sang ?! le réprimanda Naruto, sur un ton plus bas que d'ordinaire. Attaquer Hyûga n'est pas très malin, Konohamaru.

- Je me faisais chier, je voulais voir où ça pouvait aller...

- C'était du suicide garanti et tu le savais très bien.

- Me saoule pas ...

Konohamaru se laissa un peu glisser de son siège et refusait de regarder le blond qui affichait maintenant une mine pensive. Tout allait vraiment mal. Si même Naruto commençait à se comporter avec lucidité dans de brefs et rares moments, il s'en allait petit à petit le monde de l'enfance qu'ils avaient promis ne pas quitter et s'il continuait ainsi, ils ne pourraient plus être amis. Naruto plissa les yeux et se posa sur le bureau du jeune brun, tout en l'observant attentivement. Konohamaru changeait, c'était flagrant pour l'ami qu'il était. Il était devenu plus instable, plus impulsif et basculait brutalement dans la violence sans raison. Il avait cherché train au Hyûga délibérément parce qu'il voulait se battre.

Ce comportement dangereux pour l'adolescent inquiétait sincèrement Naruto.

Il savait que certains adolescents traversaient une période de crise qui pouvait prendre différentes formes. Naruto en avait vu des jeunes en pleine rébellion, rejet de la société et des adultes et il les avait côtoyés assez longtemps pour avoir partagé leur vision mais jamais, il n'avait fait totalement partie de ces ados en crise. Il avait toujours agi comme il le faisait depuis ses cinq ans avec insouciance, légèreté, amour de son prochain et avec comme objectif de profiter de chaque seconde qu'offrait la vie. Il connaissait la vie du Sarutobi et peut-être qu'en ce moment, tout n'allait pas très bien chez lui, ce qui pouvait expliquer son comportement.

- Allez, amène-toi, dit-il, en se postant devant lui.

- Quoiii ? bougonna le brun.

- On va se changer les idées, bon sang ! décréta Naruto, un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres.

Et sans attendre le consentement du Sarutobi, il lui attrapa l'avant-bras pour le tirer jusqu'à la porte de la salle de classe.

- Hé ! Vous faites quoi, là ? s'enquit Neji, les sourcils froncés.

Il était certain que l'Uzumaki allait traficoter quelque chose derrière son dos.

Jamais il n'aurait dû abandonner aussi facilement. Ce type était vraiment insupportable.

- J'AI FAIIIM, BON SAAANG ! s'écria Naruto, avant de pousser le Sarutobi devant lui.

Il referma la porte de la salle avec la clef qu'il avait trouvée dans la poche de la veste du Hyûga en passant près du porte-manteau et s'empressa de filer en riant à gorge déployée.

Konohamaru le fixait avec des yeux pleins d'admiration comme à son habitude et le rejoignit même dans son hilarité.

Naruto était certain : Hyûga lui ferait la peau mais il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour rendre ses proches heureux. Il sourit de plus belle, satisfait de sa décision qui mettait un sourire heureux sur le visage du Sarutobi.

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto n'avait obtenu le divorce qu'à la condition qu'elle remplisse un rôle de bonne épouse devant les médias, auprès de leurs amis, collègues, associés, famille jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne définitivement les séparer, Fugaku et elle.

Cette clause, si farouchement défendue par son ex-mari, l'emprisonnait en réalité puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie pleinement. Non content d'en avoir gâché une bonne partie, il s'était assuré de contrôler l'autre moitié, armés d'impressionnants avocats.

Il ne lui avait littéralement laissé aucun choix.

Condamnée à jouer éternellement le rôle pour lequel il l'avait fabriquée, elle ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour égayer son existence. Conformément à la clause de séparation, interdiction lui était faite de vivre sous un autre toit, de sorte qu'ils avaient dû séparer la grande villa qui leur servait d'habitation afin que l'un et l'autre se croisent le moins souvent possible. Elle possédait sa propre cuisine, sa propre chambre, son propre salon même si Fugaku lui faisait bien sentir qu'elle ne « possédait » toutes ces choses tant qu'elle respectait la clause, de véritables fers enserrant ses chevilles.

Frustré, aigri, haineux envers elle, Fugaku avait également glissé une prohibition encore plus blessante : elle n'avait le droit d'avoir aucun amant, puisque cela pouvait entacher la réputation du clan Uchiwa. Il s'était donc assuré qu'elle ne connaisse jamais le bonheur et qu'il lui appartienne éternellement. Fugaku était tellement possessif qu'il en devenait misogyne et extrêmement violent.

Si Mikoto s'était soumise à cette clause qui faisait clairement d'elle une esclave à la solde du clan Uchiha dans son ensemble, c'était uniquement pour demeurer auprès de ses enfants.

Elle aimait tendrement et immensément ses deux fils et rejetait totalement l'idée de les abandonner, de les livrer aux ténèbres du clan pour lequel elle les avait mis au monde. Lorsqu'elle y songeait, Mikoto en avait terriblement honte.

On ne faisait pas des enfants par intérêt quel qu'il soit, mais on devait décider de leur existence par amour. Or, il n'y avait jamais réellement existé d'amour entre Fugaku et elle et ses fils n'étaient pas le fruit d'une folle passion mais de purs arrangements clairement dictés par le chef suprême du clan. Pourtant, malgré ses motivations peu reluisantes, Mikoto vouait un amour profond à ses fils qu'elle protégerait de sa vie. Sans compter qu'elle savait bien trop de choses sur le clan Uchiha pour que ce dernier se risque à lui rendre complètement sa liberté.

Seule la Mort la délivrerait du joug Uchiha.

Au moins, elle avait encore ses fils pour tenir le coup. D'autres épouses n'avaient pas cette chance. La femme cessa de peigner ses beaux cheveux bruns et se contempla dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Il y avait bien des jours où elle maudissait sa beauté.

Si elle avait été laide, jamais Fugaku n'aurait posé un regard sur elle et elle aurait pu avoir une autre vie qui, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, aurait été bien meilleure sans lui.

- Maman ? Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

Mikoto s'efforça d'afficher une mine paisible sur son visage qui masquait tant d'inquiétudes et reprit sa brosse, effectuant des gestes lents pour coiffer sa chevelure. Elle vit le reflet de son aîné apparaître dans son miroir et un sourire affectueux étira ses lèvres.

- Je rentrerai un peu tard ce soir, lui apprit Itachi, en s'approchant d'elle.

- Tard comment ?

Même si Fugaku imposait ses règles sans laisser à quiconque son droit d'expression, elle ne lui avait jamais permis de régner en maître sur ses enfants. Légalement, ils appartenaient peut-être au clan Uchiha mais c'était elle qui les avait portés, accouchés et qui les aimait pour ce qu'ils étaient et non pas pour ce qu'ils représentaient. Elle avait toujours férocement défendu son statut de mère effective face au clan et non celui de mère porteuse qu'il lui attribuait. Heureusement, ses fils lui rendaient son affection sincère au centuple et ne permettait jamais les critiques portées à son encontre, même venant de leur père.

- Disons... 23 heures ?

- Puis-je savoir où tu seras à cette heure si tardive ?

- Je compte aider Deidara pour son projet artistique, répondit, calmement, Itachi. Il doit rendre des dossiers pour finaliser sa candidature à Iwa et il est loin d'avoir complètement terminé.

- Bien. Tu peux aussi rester dormir chez lui, si tu veux.

- Je verrais ... je ne pense pas supporter Deidara m'exposant sa philosophie étrange sur l'art plus de quatre heures.

La boutade arracha un petit rire à Mikoto qui se détendit, plus sereine. Elle ne contrôlait totalement pas la vie de ses garçons en demandant un exposé complet comme l'exigeait son ex-mari mais c'était dans sa nature de mère de savoir où étaient ses enfants et ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était une inquiétude continuelle naissant de son amour.

Itachi lui prit sa brosse des mains et entreprit de brosser ses beaux cheveux si noirs qu'il y avait des reflets bleus naturels et qui avaient fait la fierté du clan, lorsqu'elle était encore dans leurs bonnes grâces.

- Tout va bien, Itachi ?

Ce dernier sortit de ses réflexions et stoppa ses gestes pour attraper une main maternelle. Mikoto tourna la tête vers son fils et l'interrogea du regard, soucieuse. Itachi était quelqu'un de très secret mais lui prendre la main ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, lui qui s'était toujours considéré comme un grand garçon depuis ses sept ans.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Maman.

- Tout ira bien, mon chéri.

Depuis que la séparation était intervenue, ni Sasuke ni Itachi ne souhaitaient la laisser totalement seule avec leur père, surtout lorsque celui-ci rentrait tard, après son travail et plus particulièrement après, certains moments.

- La prochaine cérémonie est prévue dans deux semaines, il ne tentera rien, souffla-t-elle, comme si elle craignait qu'on l'entende.

Elle n'était totalement convaincue elle-même mais elle n'avait pas tort. Fugaku ne tenterait rien, du moins, pas maintenant. Itachi hocha la tête, la logique s'imposant à lui et il déposa une bise furtive sur la joue maternelle avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Je ne dormirais pas chez Deidara, assura-t-il, sur un ton prometteur.

Mikoto cligna des yeux et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouva à nouveau seule.

* * *

Bien que son assistant l'ait prévenue de sa visite, Kurenai fut tout de même surprise de trouver l'homme qui avait la fâcheuse manie de porter des pulls à haut col roulé dans son bureau et faisant face, de surcroît à son ordinateur. Il ne se gênait vraiment pas.

Aussitôt qu'elle franchit le seuil de son bureau, la jeune femme sentit une grande contrariété poindre. Une phrase suspecte ou un comportement déplacé et elle se jetterait sur l'homme pour le flanquer à la porte.

- Lieutenant Hayate, salua-t-elle, froidement.

- Mademoiselle Yuhi.

- Docteur.

- Pardon ?

- Je préfère Docteur Yuhi, rectifia-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Elle lui fit comprendre par son attitude impérieuse qu'il devait se déplacer afin qu'elle regagne sa place et il s'exécuta avec une lenteur particulière qui augmenta son exaspération. Retenant un soupir, elle s'installa sur son fauteuil et déposa le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas reçu mon message ?

- Lequel ?

- Celui qui vous disait que je n'avais pas fini l'autopsie du négociant, précisa Kurenai, rompant l'état de veille de son ordinateur.

A priori, rien de suspect. Pas de fenêtre ouverte, d'icônes déplacées. Le lieutenant ne semblait pas avoir fouillé. Tant mieux pour lui.

- Je me dois de vous rappeler que notre affaire est importante, Made...Docteur Yuhi, se reprit l'homme, sur un ton ferme. Si l'Anbu a été saisie, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Hayate Kakashi était connu pour être un excellent investigateur.

Premier de chaque classe depuis la petite enfance, il avait moult fois prouvé ses compétences, justifiant sa réputation de meilleurs agents toute catégorie confondue au sein de l'Anbu. Il résolvait ses enquêtes minutieusement et s'assurait que la fin soit toujours plus agréable pour les familles des victimes, autrement dit, que les coupables croupissent entre quatre murs. Tenace, discret, peu bavard et intelligent, il dirigeait une équipe toute aussi confirmée et donnait parfois des cours à l'académie de police de l'État d'Hinokuni.

Ses collègues l'appréciaient énormément, ses supérieurs n'en disaient que des éloges et le seul défaut que lui trouvaient ses rares détracteurs était sans doute son manque d'expression. Hayate Kakashi n'était pas très expressif et demeurait toujours imperturbable quelle que soit la situation ou la cruauté d'un crime.

Kurenai n'était véritablement pas d'accord avec ce portait que tous dressaient du lieutenant. Elle le trouvait antipathique, arrogant, indifférent et bien trop froid et calculateur. Elle ne ressentait aucune chaleur joviale émanant de lui, simplement un grand froid glacial qui le rendait parfaitement asocial. Et elle ne supportait pas de travailler avec lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur, Lieutenant, répliqua-t-elle, en soutenant sans ciller le regard impénétrable de l'Hayate.

Les collègues féminines palabraient sur la beauté mystique de ce dernier sans qu'elle ne parvienne à en comprendre la raison. Avec ses yeux fatigués, sa chevelure poivre-sel et sa rigidité robotique, Kurenai ne lui trouvait aucun sex-appeal qui pourrait expliquer l'attraction que ce fameux lieutenant exerçait sur ses homologues.

- Dans cette affaire, je le suis.

- Vos compétences n'ont pas été étendues, Lieutenant, je suis et je demeure sous l'autorité de la police de la ville.

- Je suis donc navré de vous apprendre que votre statut a changé : vous êtes officiellement et légalement sous ma subordination, apprit l'homme, sans aucune émotion.

Kurenai, elle, garda le silence sous l'effarement. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle était professeure à l'université de médecine de Konoha et médecin légiste à temps plein, rémunérée par l'État d'Hinokuni. Concrètement, seul le Gouverneur suprême de l'État lui donnait des ordres par le biais de son attaché à la défense. À moins que l'Hayate ait des relations auprès de tels hauts personnages, il n'avait pas pu faire en sorte de la contraindre. Elle était libre d'exercer son métier quand même !

Elle ne supportait pas la hiérarchie et encore d'être dirigée par un homme qui abuserait de la situation pour lui rappeler son rôle de femme. Elle avait déjà suffisamment souffert du comportement sexiste et hostile de ses camardes de fac et collègues, de l'incompréhension paternelle pour le choix de sa profession, pour subir encore le lieutenant Hayate.

- Voici la lettre officielle du Gouverneur suprême, approuvée par le gouverneur de Konoha, Monsieur Sarutobi Hiruzen, précisa ce dernier, en déposant un courrier.

Effectivement, il s'agissait d'une lettre officielle datée et signée de la main du Gouverneur suprême. Kurenai lutta pour ne pas afficher un air de dépit sur son visage, se refusant à donner satisfaction à son nouveau chef. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres avant de relever le regard sur Poivre-Sel. Ce dernier l'étudiait scrupuleusement et cette constatation fit naître une vague de colère en elle.

« Calme-toi, Kurenai, calme-toi », se répéta la doctoresse.

- Bien, maintenant que les formalités sont terminées, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me conduire à la morgue ?

« Si seulement, c'était une invitation à le tuer », songea Kurenai.

- Je voudrais voir le cadavre.

Sans répondre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle prit soin de refermer après le passage du lieutenant. Elle maudissait le Gouverneur suprême et encore plus le gouverneur Sarutobi pour l'avoir mise dans cette situation. Elle ne voterait pas pour ce dernier aux prochaines élections, son choix était définitif.

* * *

- Dis, Shino, tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

Le dénommé Shino se tourna vers le camarade rondouillard qui l'avait abordé.

Akimichi Chôji était physiquement imposant : grand et enrobé, avec une abondante crinière couleur feuilles d'automne, il aurait pu éviter d'être chahuté par ses camarades s'il avait montré un caractère plus trempé. Seulement, Chôji manquait de confiance en lui et cette absence totale d'assurance venait de son physique qu'il n'acceptait pas.

Ce complexe l'enfermait dans un cercle vicieux : il s'affamait pendant trois jours, convaincu qu'un régime lui rendrait confiance, mais replongeait dès lors qu'une remarque déplaisante sur son corps si détesté lui parvenait. Chôji avait beau répliquer à ses adversaires qu'il était « enrobé », il était aussi persuadé qu'eux qu'il n'était qu'un gros lard qui mourrait très jeune à cause de problèmes cardiovasculaires, qu'un grassouillet cochon qui ne savait même pas faire un tour de terrain sans crier à l'asphyxie.

Les insultes foisonnantes, il les avait paradoxalement incorporées depuis son entrée dans le système scolaire et se les répétait tous les matins comme pour mieux haïr ce gros corps maudit qui lui causait tant de souffrances. Chôji n'aimait pas cet amas graisseux qui lui donnait des seins, son ventre énorme le révulsait, ses cuisses aussi flasques que ragoûtantes l'écœuraient et ses larges pieds ne lui plaisaient pas non plus.

De plus, son nez était trop gros, ses joues trop rondes, son menton trop proéminent.

Akimichi Chôji ne s'aimait pas et les effusions maternelles ne pansaient pas son cœur blessé. Il n'était que le petit porc bien gras de sa maman et rien d'autre qu'un obèse désintéressant pour ses camarades. Chôji n'avait plus d'estime pour lui-même et rejetait les rares compliments que ses amis lui adressaient. Il était gentil, doux, compréhensif, attachant, merveilleux et sensible, tout ce dont une fille pouvait attendre d'un amoureux sincère. Pourtant, ces précieuses qualités ne lui servaient à rien puisque la barrière corporelle repoussait immédiatement les êtres du sexe opposé.

Et pourtant, Chôji en avait de l'amour à donner.

Aussi, ce n'était pas incompréhensif de le voir questionner son entourage sur leurs perspectives d'avenir. Lui qui n'apercevait pas d'avenir pour lui tentait de se satisfaire des rêves et ambitions des autres, comme pour être heureux par l'intermédiaire d'autrui sans chercher à l'être personnellement.

Shino n'avait pas de réelle compassion pour son camarade.

En réalité, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier cherchait tant à attirer les appréciations des autres. Lui, il se fichait royalement de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Il vivait comme il le souhaitait, de la manière qu'il souhaitait parce que c'était sa vie, pas celle des autres. Les opinions de ses camarades ne l'intéressaient pas et leurs commentaires sur l'aspect des autres élèves avaient le don de l'énerver.

Aussi, il préférait s'écarter, s'isoler de ce monde ténébreux et foncièrement méchant pour embrasser la neutralité de la Nature. Les animaux ne faisaient pas tout un cas sur l'embonpoint permanent ou non de l'un de leurs confrères.

Voilà pourquoi Aburame Shino était dur avec son entourage. Il ne se berçait pas d'illusions, ne se laissait pas aveuglé par des rêves idylliques ou des émotions violentes et tentait de rester paisible, réfléchi et sage. Pourtant, lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire après leur diplôme.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu aimes les animaux, pourquoi pas devenir vétérinaire ou être le président d'une association les défendant contre le braconnage ? proposa Chôji, surpris par la réponse de son ami.

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la voie, admit Shino, observant une coccinelle sur ses chaussures, à travers les verres teintés de ses lunettes.

- Mais on doit bientôt rendre une fiche listant nos choix d'écoles.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Cela me viendra peut-être.

L'Akimichi ne poursuivit pas, déstabilisé, une fois n'est pas coutume, par les propos de son stoïque camarade. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'avait pas lâché l'affaire pour lui.

- Et toi, Chôji ? Tu dois bien avoir une idée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nooon... Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, moins dérangeant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Chôji attendait impatiemment que l'Aburame reprenne la parole et lui donne des idées, des directives pour qu'il s'oriente vers quelque chose. Il avait besoin que celui-ci le conseille sur ses inexistants projets d'avenir afin qu'il en trouve un qui lui corresponde.

Chôji ne savait réellement pas quoi faire de sa vie et avait besoin que son ami l'aide. Pourtant, la bouche de Shino demeura fermement close jusqu'à la fin de leur pause, plongeant l'Akimichi dans un sérieux spleen. Qu'allait-il faire de sa vie ?

- Hey, le sumo ! Tu devras te dépêcher sinon tu vas être en retard ! lança un élève.

- Même s'il s'y met maintenant, il n'y arrivera pas, ajouta son comparse.

- Arrêtez les gars, vous allez le presser et il risque de s'étouffer ! renchérit un dernier, avant qu'une bonne dizaine n'éclate de rire.

Shino ne releva pas les remarques, comme à son habitude et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa salle de classe, laissant l'Akimichi derrière. Il n'était qu'un membre inutile de la société.

* * *

L'adolescent sortit son large sac de sport de son armoire et le posa sur son lit, avant de revenir vers son armoire. Comme toujours, ses tenues de sport étaient lavées, repassées, pliées et soigneusement rangées sur les étagères prévues à cet effet.

Ses T-Shirts, ses sous-pulls, ses collants aux couleurs de l'équipe de hockey sur glace de l'Académie Hirashin étaient tous disposés, n'attendant que d'être choisis. Le reste de son équipement, son casque, sa crosse, ses patins et ses différentes protections demeuraient dans son casier attitré aux vestiaires du gymnase.

Shikamaru demeura figé devant son armoire, le regard vide.

Elle se remplissait continuellement de vêtements propres, il l'en débarrassait et elle était à nouveau pleine de ses vêtements. Étrangement, cette armoire se révéla être une métaphore de la vie. Les gens venaient en ce monde, vivaient et en repartaient sans laisser de traces sauf dans la mémoire de leurs proches.

Attrapant un T-Shirt, il le garda dans ses mains et réfléchit longuement.

- Shikamaru ?

Un peu trop longuement.

Le jeune homme, surpris, tourna la tête en direction de son père debout de la porte de sa chambre.

- Oui ?

- Il y a un problème ?

- Euh...non.

- Vraiment ?

L'homme, de grande taille et qui arborait un haut catogan, franchit le seuil de la porte et s'avança vers son fils, le fixant de son sempiternel regard vif. Cela faisait exactement dix minutes qu'il l'observait depuis le couloir et son attitude l'intriguait.

Certes, son fils pouvait rester des heures immobile sans prononcer une parole, sans qu'un souffle ne se fasse plus bruyant que le précédent. C'était une aptitude habituelle héritée depuis son tendre âge et cela n'aurait pas dû l'inquiéter.

Sauf que le regard sombre de son fils avait titillé son esprit intelligent et il percevait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nara Shikaku savait que l'adolescence était une période difficile à gérer autant pour les enfants que pour les parents et si son fils ne lui avait, jusqu'à maintenant, causé aucun problème, il restait sur ses gardes, attendant avec crainte sa rébellion. Nara Shikaku avait peur de ce que pouvait créer son fils.

Comme une bonne majorité de membres de leur famille, son fils unique avait hérité d'un niveau d'intelligence incroyable, bien supérieure à la moyenne mondiale. Ce don intellectuel était farouchement gardé secret par les Nara qui détestaient être exposés et fonctionnaient bien mieux dans l'ombre, se sentant plus en sécurité. Évidemment, une telle intelligence quasi anormale suscitait de grands intérêts et beaucoup d'envie et les dieux savaient combien l'envie pouvait conduire l'être humain au bord des ténèbres.

Depuis sa naissance, Nara Shikaku avait tout fait pour cacher les capacités intellectuelles précoces de son fils tout en les stimulant à l'abri des esprits avides, sous leur toit.

Au cours de son enfance, Shikamaru s'était révélé étrangement peu prolifique – contrairement aux autres enfants Nara qui mettaient au point bon nombre de technologies, de jeux ou de lois de mathématiques – et plongé dans un profond mutisme.

Cette déconnexion délibérée avec le monde extérieur inquiétait terriblement Nara Shikaku qui craignait que le volcan n'explose un jour. Comment allait-il gérer une telle situation ? Comment allait-il la gérer _seul _? Ne sachant pas comment désamorcer la bombe avant son explosion, il épiait le moindre geste, le moindre comportement inhabituel chez son garçon afin d'établir un faisceau d'indices qui l'alarmerait. Et justement, cette immobilité totale devant son armoire en fixant un simple T-Shirt avait de quoi l'angoisser.

- Je réfléchissais, admit l'adolescent, en rangeant son T-Shirt dans son sac. J'ai une interrogation la semaine prochaine.

- Il n'y a que cela ?

Une simple interrogation ne pouvait pas inquiéter son fils. Même sans faire l'effort d'apprendre, ce dernier pouvait sans crainte avoir largement plus que la moyenne.

- Le match de qualification est dans deux jours, ajouta Shikamaru, en tirant un tiroir pour prendre un caleçon propre.

Shikaku étudiait un moment son garçon, tentant de déceler un mensonge.

Heureusement, son fils était un piètre menteur et actuellement, il lui disait la vérité même s'il creusait un peu plus profond, sous la carapace impénétrable qu'il s'était forgé, Shikaku était certain de mettre à jour le point sensible qui tracassait le jeune Nara.

Ce match de qualification devait véritablement l'impressionner pour qu'il soit aussi concentré sur cet objectif. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de hockey sur glace de l'Académie d'Hirashin, Shikamaru se devait d'être le leader psychologique de ses joueurs et avec une entraineuse telle que le coach Mitarashi Anko, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Je gère, Papa, assura l'adolescent, qui l'observait.

- Je sais, je te fais confiance pour canaliser l'énergie de cet Uzumaki mais si toi, tu as besoin de parler...

Shikamaru hocha brièvement la tête et attendit que son père soit sorti de sa chambre pour pousser un profond soupir. Cinq minutes de plus sous son regard scrutateur et il succombait à l'envie irrésistible de lui confier tout ce qui le travaillait ardemment ces derniers temps. Il avait envie de lui dire combien l'Uchiha lui tapait sur les nerfs et que s'il continuait, il ferait quelque chose d'irréparable. Il avait également envie de lui confier que cette fille lui bouleversait l'esprit et tourmentait son cœur. Il avait envie de lui faire part de ses démons intérieurs mais Shikamaru ne voulait pas ajouter de troubles à son père.

Il en avait suffisamment avec la NI-SHAJ Gloria Incorporation.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu ;)_**

**_Bichebleue_**


	6. Chapter 5 : Adult Suits

**_Saluuuuuuuuuuut ! _**

**_J'espère que vous profitez bien des vacances et que si vous travaillez (comme moi :/) vous aurez le temps de vous reposer avant la rentrée. D'abord, je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur Rieko-sama pour ses commentaires qui me touchent et me font extrêmement plaisir. Merci sincèrement de prendre ton temps pour me laisser tes impressions ;) Et à toutes celles et ceux qui hésitent, je ne mords pas, vous savez, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic, je n'invoquerai aucun bijuu pour vous molester si ça ne me plaît pas ^^_**

**_Pour la multitude des personnages, je suis obligée de les faire apparaître au début pour ne pas à avoir les présenter par la suite. Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné le cheminement de cette fic est un peu long (mais ça en vaut le coup ^^) mais c'est nécessaire pour la trame (sinon on n'y comprendrait rien)._**

**_Bref, trêve de bavardages et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Uzumaki Senju Tsunade était connue pour ses colères légendaires malgré l'éducation royale qu'elle avait reçue d'excellents et renommés précepteurs. Elle avait tendance à perdre rapidement son sang-froid et démarrait au quart de tour sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à la situation. On pouvait affirmer sans erreur que sa fille Kushina avait considérablement hérité de ce trait de caractère chez elle qu'elle avait lui-même transmis à son énergique Naruto. Heureusement, son âme sœur depuis bientôt trente ans était beaucoup plus posé qu'elle et parvenait à la tempérer.  
Néanmoins, lorsque lui était fâché, elle préférait le laisser se calmer tout seul avant de venir l'apaiser. N'ayant pas l'habitude de s'énerver, les colères de son époux pouvaient se révéler puissantes si le sujet lui tenait à cœur.  
Comme en cet instant.  
Déposant la lettre officielle que leur avait fait parvenir leur fille unique, Uzumaki Senju Tsunade leva les yeux sur son mari qui faisait les cent pas, baragouinant un langage qui lui était incompréhensible. Décidément, il semblait réellement furieux de la nouvelle et tentait vainement de baisser sa colère en s'évertuant à marcher lourdement.  
Cette réaction était de toute manière prévisible et Tsunade était certaine que sa fille le savait et avait ainsi préféré leur adresser un courrier plutôt que les joindre par téléphone. Elle avait pris le temps de rédiger une longue lettre à son père lui exposant ses intentions, ses raisons de se lancer dans une carrière politique tout en insistant bien sur l'importance que leur encouragement serait pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas ma fille ! En fait, si, elle l'est ! Seule ma fille pourrait vouloir se dresser contre moi et retourner mes arguments ! palabrait Jiraiya, hors de lui. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté dans son éducation ? Ou alors elle fait sa crise précoce de la quarantaine ?  
- Jiraiya ... Kushina fait certainement cela pour se désennuyer.  
- Oh non non, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle a toujours été attirée par ces joutes verbales dans ces débats emplis d'hypocrisie ! Elle veut me tuer, la vicieuse !  
- Tu exagères, Jiraiya.

Tsunade se leva de son sofa pour rejoindre son mari dont elle stoppa la marche folle. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, elle le considéra, lui et sa mine outrée, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Jiraiya lui apparaissait tellement amusant, remonté contre leur fille. Ce papa gâteau qui avait gâté sa chère enfant avait du mal à comprendre les choix de celle-ci, si opposés aux siens. Un trait leur était bien commun : ils étaient bornés tous les deux.

- Nous devrions l'encourager et non pas se liguer contre ses décisions, rappela Tsunade, caressant la joue ridée de son époux.  
- Tu me cites, maintenant ?

Hochant la tête, Tsunade avoua silencieusement et elle sentit les épaules de son mari s'affaisser. Elle ne comptait pas les fois où il lui avait sorti cette phrase, dans ses délires philosophiques lorsque leur petite Kushina de quatre ans leur tenait tête.  
Jiraiya regarda au-dessus de la tête de sa femme, pensif. Il savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Leur fille avait grandi depuis longtemps et il ne pouvait plus se dresser contre ses choix à chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient pas conformes à sa façon de penser. Mais Seigneur que c'était compliqué de laisser ses enfants grandir, devenir des adultes, des êtres indépendants qui se détachent progressivement de vous pour vivre leur propre existence.  
Jiraiya pensait vraiment qu'il avait surmonté ce problème et surtout, à l'âge de Kushina, son attitude n'était plus raisonnable. Il craignait simplement que cette entrée dans la politique ne détruise sa petite fille chérie. Il ne savait que trop bien que ce monde était insipide, amoral et surtout, cruel. Il ne ferait pas de cadeaux à cette princesse sauvage qui refuserait de se conformer à leurs lois injustes.

- Tu as raison, dit-il, enfin, la colère s'étant dissipée.

Il la laisserait faire son propre choix et en assumer les conséquences comme il l'avait toujours finalement fait. Néanmoins, il surveillerait ses arrières et ferait tout pour protéger sa fille contre ces monstres de la politique qui ne lui épargneraient rien dès lors qu'ils sauraient que son père était l'un de leurs plus fervents détracteurs.

- Bien, et si nous allions la rejoindre pour discuter de sa prochaine campagne ? proposa Tsunade, ravie d'avoir apaisé la tempête Senju.

Jiraiya approuva et elle sortit de la pièce afin de prévenir leur chauffeur de leur prochain départ. Une nouvelle aventure s'annonçait pour les Uzumaki-Senju mais Jiraiya avait une étrange amertume qui lui nouait la poitrine concernant ce futur politique.

* * *

- J'ai enfin terminé, yeah !

Deidara se laissa tomber sur un pouf, s'étirant comme un gros félin satisfait avant de tourner la tête vers son ami.

- Hey, mec, merci pour ton aide.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Même si deux années les séparaient, l'Okamoto ayant redoublé et l'Uchiha ayant sauté un niveau, ils s'étaient retrouvés une année dans la même classe, ce qui avait permis à leur amitié d'éclore. Itachi rangea les différents crayons, feutres, pinceaux qui jonchaient le sol de la chambre de son ami qu'il avait trouvé anormalement peu bavard.  
Quelque chose tracassait l'artiste en herbe et le jeune Uchiha se demandait si la consommation périodique de substances illicites n'avait pas un effet nuisible sur la personnalité débridée de son camarade. Il réfléchissait à la façon d'aborder le sujet lorsque Deidara brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- Itachi, je peux te poser une question ?

Si Deidara devenait aussi poli, cela ne présageait rien de très rassurant.

- Ton frère traîne avec les deux Sabaku no et le Nara.  
- Et ?  
- Je ne sais pas s'ils sont vraiment très fréquentables.  
- Sasuke n'est pas aussi fils prodigue qu'on veut bien le faire croire.

Le jeune homme blond fixa sa main gauche où il avait tatoué une large bouche qui tirait la langue, sa façon à lui de se donner du courage et se lança dans la confidence. Il raconta l'intégralité de l'entretien inquiétant qu'il avait eu avec les deux frères Sabaku no et le Nara, insistant sur le chantage qui lui avait été fait.  
Durant toute la narration, Itachi demeura silencieux et inexpressif mais une rage impressionnante naissait en lui et s'il la laissait le submerger, il ne répondrait plus rien de lui. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour contenir sa colère intense et apparaître calme aux yeux de son ami.

- J'ai cherché ce qu'était la NI-SHAJ-je-sais-pas-quoi sur la Toile et rien ne me laisse penser que je me suis fourré dans un pétrin, avoua Deidara, nerveux, mais je me sens coupable... j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir conduit ma famille à l'abattoir.

« Si seulement tu savais que ta comparaison est parfaitement appropriée », songea le jeune Uchiha, blême. Il appréciait Deidara et cela lui causait de la peine de savoir son ami dans une situation risquée. Sans le savoir, contraint, il avait effectivement conduit sa famille à l'abattoir et il n'existait aucun moyen d'en ressortir vivant.

- Itachi...  
- S'ils te demandent de l'argent ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, viens me voir, Deidara, prévint Itachi, grave. Je t'aiderai.  
- Et s'ils me disent de garder le silence ou...  
- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

S'il n'était pas aussi anxieux, Deidara aurait remarqué le ton pessimiste qu'avait pris son camarade, bien conscient de sa problématique mésaventure. Il se sentait mal de savoir que son ami avait vendu non seulement son âme mais également celles de sa famille pour le clan Uchiha. Il se sentait encore plus mal de savoir qu'il était totalement impuissant face à son sort, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le ressentiment qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de son père.

* * *

- UZUMAKI MENMA NARUTO, venez ici tout de suite !

Le dynamique blondin grimaça en entendant sa mère s'époumoner dans leur maison et se pressa pour gagner son bureau. Plus il la ferait attendre, plus elle s'énerverait et assister à une colère la Princesse Kushina était très risqué. À quelques pas de la pièce tant redoutée, il croisa son père qui lui adressa un signe d'encouragement et de compassion et eut à peine le temps de passer le seuil du bureau qu'il fut brusquement happé par sa mère.  
Celle-ci, furieuse, le tenait par le col de son haut et le fusillait du regard.  
Naruto déglutit péniblement et sentit qu'il allait passer un sacré quart d'heure. Il craignait sa mère qu'il savait deux fois plus dangereuse que Hyûga Neji et réfléchit à une certaine stratégie pour échapper à une punition dantesque.

- Comment peux-tu m'expliquer cette lettre ?!

Il n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que le Hyûga avait raconté dans les moindres détails son méfait au directeur de l'Académie qui s'était fait un plaisir de le retranscrire à dans une correspondance. Naruto avait non seulement quitté la salle de permanence où il était censé écoulé une heure de colle dont Kushina n'était pas au courant et il était allé se servir au self-service de la cafétéria. Deux méfaits lui valaient au moins quatre jours d'exclusion sauf s'il présentait ses excuses au surveillant Hyûga, remboursait la nourriture consommée et effectuait deux semaines de travaux d'intérêt général pour l'Académie (l'une des sanctions préférées d'Hebi Orochimaru). Tout cela serait un véritable supplice mais rien n'était plus effrayant pour Naruto qu'un sermon maternel.  
Alors, il avait le choix : dire la vérité ou mentir.

- M'man, j'avais trop faim...  
- Si tu t'étais comporté correctement à cette sortie scolaire au Musée d'art contemporain, tu n'aurais pas eu cette heure de colle à rattraper de bon matin et tu auras pu prendre ton petit-déjeuner à ta guise !

Bon, le semi-mensonge ne fonctionnait pas. Kushina n'était pas insensible et s'il lui avouait qu'il avait agi ainsi pour redonner le sourire au jeune Sarutobi, peut-être qu'elle le croirait et serait moins vache dans sa punition.

- Uzumaki Menma Naruto, énonça-t-elle, clairement, en appuyant sur chaque syllabe, si vous ne m'expliquez pas vos motivations justifiant votre comportement déplacé, je me ferais une joie immense de vous punir.

Naruto ne pouvait vraiment rien faire face à sa mère. Elle était beaucoup trop effrayante.

- Okay, okay, j'avoue que j'ai fait ça pour Konohamaru, il avait l'air trop mal en point et ça m'a fait de la peine et je voulais qu'il aille mieux et je sais que mes bêtises sont les choses qui le font rire, déballa-t-il, d'un trait, sans respirer. Je sais aussi que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, que j'ai touché l'ego surdimensionné de Hyûga mais pleeeease, Maman, je te jure que je serais resté tranquille si c'était pas pour Konohamaru.

Kushina garda ses yeux bleus braqués sur son fils durant de longues secondes, étudiant son rythme cardiaque effréné pour démasquer un mensonge. Seulement les deux prunelles d'un bleu azur la fixaient avec un effroi si intense qu'elle sut que son fils ne lui mentait pas et défronça légèrement ses sourcils. Naruto était vraiment un petit garnement qui lui posait problème depuis qu'il avait fallu le mettre à l'école mais elle savait aussi qu'il pouvait faire un effort pour se comporter et face à Hyûga Neji – qu'elle connaissait par les nombreuses réunions parents-élèves et les nombreuses récompenses qu'il avait obtenues en tant qu'élève exemplaire – elle savait que Naruto n'aurait pas risqué tant si ce n'était pas pour une bonne cause. Son enfant avait un grand cœur mais parfois, elle se demandait si cela n'allait pas le conduire à sa perte.  
Naruto vit le visage maternel se détendre un peu mais il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait jamais abaisser sa garde face à une femme courroucée et resta en état d'alerte, priant pour que sa mère ne fasse pas un scandale.

- Naruto, il existait d'autres moyens pour remonter le moral de Konohamaru, dit-elle, enfin, son visage dépourvu de toute trace de colère. Tu te rends compte que maintenant, tu as deux fois plus d'heures de colle qu'auparavant ?  
- Je sais, geignit l'adolescent, en plus Coach Mitarashi va me faire la peau si elle apprend que je dois faire ces heures d'intérêt général.

Et qui disait heures d'intérêt général, disait impossibilité d'assister aux entrainements de hockey et de participer aux matches. Et dans ce cas-là, il se mettrait également toute l'équipe des OnbooFox sur le dos. Une lueur de compassion passa dans le regard de Kushina qui prit une décision afin d'alléger le sort de ce fils qui lui ressemblait tellement au niveau du caractère.

- Tu présenteras tes excuses à Neji Hyûga et Monsieur Hebi.  
- Et les heures d'intérêt général, alors ? Si je ne les fais pas...  
- Je vais en discuter avec Monsieur Hebi et nous trouverons un arrangement, décréta Kushina, confiante.

Naruto ne souhaitait même pas savoir ce que sa mère comptait dire à son directeur, certain que ce dernier serait inflexible. Hebi Orochimaru n'était pas aussi conciliant avec lui qu'il pouvait malheureusement l'être avec Sasuke qui faisait régner ses lois.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto, et va plutôt terminer tes devoirs.  
- Merci, M'man !

L'adolescent allait déguerpir en vitesse du bureau lorsque sa mère l'attrapa rapidement à l'oreille. Naruto poussa un cri perçant, approchant d'une octave rarement atteinte par une voix masculine.

- Surtout, je n'en ai personnellement pas terminé avec toi, petit garçon, avertit Kushina, chuchotant à l'oreille de son fils.  
- Je ferai toutes tes punitions, Maman, je te le promets ! jura, sous la torture, le blondin, tout rouge.  
- Nous sommes d'accord, conclut la belle rousse, en le lâchant. Tu peux y aller, mon chéri.

Naruto fixait, hébété, le doux et innocent visage maternel, ce sourire si agréable avant de quitter la pièce, massant son oreille endolorie. Bon, au moins, il avait réchappé avec sursis à une lourde punition. Cela lui déplaisait de présenter ses excuses au Hyûga mais il préférait cela à subir les foudres de son entraineuse d'hockey. Elle ne connaissait malheureusement ni les concessions ni les deuxièmes chances et appliquait le règlement avec une certaine rigidité qui expliquait son surnom d'Hebi-Bis. Il lui restait maintenant à trouver un moyen de sortir Konohamaru de sa petite déprime sans passer par les quatre cents coups.

* * *

La jeune fille déplaça son curseur sur la constellation du Sagittaire et grossit la lunette de son télescope avant de revenir sur son cahier et griffonner quelque chose. Yamanaka Ino était venue chez Ama Tenten après son rejet brutal par leur camarade. Sakura était occupée et surtout, Ino n'avait pas eu envie d'entendre ses si prétentieux « je t'avais prévenue » qui l'auraient plus blessée et irritée que consolée.  
Certes, la brune aux deux chignons à moitié défaits n'était pas la plus douée pour consoler les peines de coeur et, en réalité, était parfaitement incompétente mais au moins elle n'essaierait pas de lui faire la morale. Ama Tenten était trop préoccupée par l'astrologie pour mesurer la détresse psychologique de sa camarade de classe.  
Cependant, elle était d'une grande gentillesse et ayant compris que la magnifique blonde n'était pas dans son assiette, elle avait préparé sa pâtisserie favorite – des macarons – qu'elle avait accompagnés d'une bonne glace à la vanille.  
Délaissant toutes ces bonnes choses pour embaumer le cœur brisé de la malheureuse, elle était revenue sur ses calculs astronomiques. Ama Tenten adorait l'astronomie et rêvait de travailler pour l'agence nationale d'astronomie d'Hinokuni, et cela l'avait étrangement menée à se plonger dans l'art de la divination dans laquelle elle excellait. Sans doute le lien entre l'origine grecque des appellations des planètes, étoiles et autres astres et les mythes des Sibylles et Pythies.  
C'était une chose purement inattendue et qui la ravissait totalement même si son entourage ne croyait pas en ses prédictions. Ino poussa l'assiette de macarons aux différents parfums et plongea sa tête dans ses bras, laissant le blues l'envahir. Elle commençait quand même à se demander si elle avait bien fait de venir chez la brune astrologue à ses heures.  
Elle l'avait oublié, calculant à haute voix alors qu'elle se morfondait de plus en plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule alors qu'elle était venue chercher une compagnie agréable. Soudain, la brune se tut brusquement, s'immobilisa avant de se mettre à secouer sa tête dans tous les sens sans aucune explication. Ino leva la tête, d'abord intriguée puis sérieusement inquiète du comportement bizarre de son amie et vint s'agenouiller près d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait la toucher, Tenten la frappant à chaque fois, bien qu'elle ait les yeux fermés.

- Tenten ! Tenten, arrête ça ! s'écria Ino, paniquée.

Elle s'apprêta à aller chercher de l'aide, voyant avec dépit que la brune ne revenait pas à elle jusqu'à ce dernier lui saisisse l'avant-bras pour l'enserrer fortement. Tenten ouvrit les yeux, révélant des pupilles bronze, différentes du marron foncé qui les coloraient d'ordinaire.

- Tenten, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Ino, affolée.

Elle voulait subitement partir, se défaire de l'emprise de son amie qui affichait un sourire plein d'empathie et qui paradoxalement, la terrifiait.

- Ma pauvre, pauvre Ino, minauda Tenten, en caressant la main de la blonde qui tressaillit.  
- Tenten... tu me fais peur, murmura l'adolescente, la voix tremblante.  
- Le prochain ne sera pas le bon mais le dernier le sera, même si le dernier n'est pas celui que tu crois.

Les yeux d'Ino s'écarquillèrent, exprimant la stupeur de la jeune fille sous la révélation. Elle savait que son amie avait un penchant pour l'astrologie mais elle n'avait jamais assisté à l'une de ses séances de divination et n'avait réellement cru en ces histoires divinatoires. Pourtant, Tenten venait d'agir comme une Cassandre sous l'effet d'une « révélation » mystique sous ses yeux. Ino ne soutint plus le regard de son amie qui profitant du calme de la brune, elle s'écarta d'elle et s'en éloigna le plus possible en se dressant debout.  
Tenten fut surprise de voir son amie la fixer avec une telle lueur d'effroi dans son regard.

- Hey, Ino, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit-elle, sur un ton guilleret. Ah ... j'ai dû t'embrouiller avec mes histoires de lune descendante, désolée ... mais tu sais, tout cela doit être pris en compte dans les calculs, sinon ils seront totalement inexacts.

La blonde ne savait que répliquer, choquée par le changement d'attitude de son interlocutrice. L'instant d'avant, celle-ci arborait des prunelles d'une autre couleur que celle de marron glacé, et voilà qu'elles étaient redevenues normales, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mirage de sa part. Et surtout, Tenten continuait de lui parler astronomie comme si cela avait été leur conversation de départ. Les quelques secondes qui venaient de s'écouler lui étaient totalement incompréhensibles. Était-ce elle et ses nuits sans sommeil qui commençaient à peser sur son mental ? Était-elle si mal psychologiquement pour avoir des hallucinations ? S'était-elle maltraitée à ce point ?

- Ino ? Tu es toute pâle ? s'inquiéta Tenten, en se relevant. Hey ! Tu n'as même pas goûté à mes macarons hyper cosmiques !

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, le regard dans le vague, avant de brusquement s'évanouir.

* * *

Sarutobi Biwako était connue pour sa sévérité.  
Les proches du gouverneur de Konoha savaient parfaitement que c'était elle qui tirait les ficelles en réalité depuis que ce dernier avait eu un accident cardio-vasculaire il y avait trois ans. Elle menait les politiques avec la complicité des conseillers qui avaient leur intérêt de rester au pouvoir avant les prochaines élections, reléguant son mari à ses soins médicaux.  
Malgré son âge, elle menait tout d'une main de fer, y compris et surtout l'éducation de son petit-fils unique, Konohamaru. Ce dernier était debout devant elle depuis un quart d'heure et n'avait ouvert la bouche après les remontrances qu'elle lui venait de lui faire.  
Le jeune adolescent demeurait silencieux, campé fièrement, le menton relevé, la défiant sans aucune crainte et avec une telle insolence que cela la rendait folle de rage.  
À son grand dam, elle se trouvait face à son cadet quelques années auparavant qui avait été aussi indiscipliné et rebelle que son petit-fils commençait à l'être.  
Biwako n'avait nullement l'envie de retraverser cette période qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à supporter avec son propre fils, aussi, elle avait décidé de ne laisser aucun répit à Konohamaru. Elle savait que ses parents n'étaient pas aptes à s'occuper de lui, se haïssant cordialement pour s'entendre son éducation et l'avaient confié sans protestation.  
D'ailleurs, cela faisait au moins deux ans que Konohamaru n'avait vu aucun de ses parents, l'un et l'autre s'étant réparti aux quatre coins du monde et n'éprouvant aucun désir de le voir. Biwako pouvait comprendre l'attitude rebelle de son petit-fils qui souffrait de cette situation à n'en pas douter mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser perturber ses projets de réélection.

- Tu n'habiterais plus avec nous à partir de maintenant.

S'il s'était attendu à cela, Konohamaru serait venu encore plus confiant devant sa grand-mère paternelle. Quitter ses grands-parents était son rêve depuis deux ans et voilà que son vœu se réalisait. Incroyable. Il existait alors une entité divine qui avait entendu sa prière.

- J'ai manqué opter pour le pensionnat mais quelqu'un s'est gentiment proposé de veiller sur toi ici, précisa Biwako.

Le pensionnat ?! Il y avait échappé de justesse ; quand bien même, il aurait tout préféré si cela l'éloignait de ses grands-parents. Néanmoins, il s'interrogeait sur l'identité de cette fameuse personne qui serait chargée de veiller sur lui. Qui donc sa grand-mère avait-elle pu dénicher ? S'il s'agissait d'un inconnu, Konohamaru le ferait tourner en bourrique jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare forfait et préfère même abandonner son salaire pour recouvrir sa liberté.  
Au moment, il allait la questionner, quelqu'un frappa sur la porte et annonça un « c'est moi » avant d'entrer. Un silence régnait lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce.  
Un jeune à la coiffure indisciplinée le regardait par-dessus l'épaule, avec une mine intriguée et sa mère se tenait derrière son bureau, les traits durs. Malgré les années, son visage restait le même avec quelques rides en plus sans qu'elle ne fasse réellement son âge. Elle ne s'était jamais départie non plus de son air sévère et austère qui la rendait si antipathique.  
Sa mère n'était pas connue pour sa douceur mais lorsqu'elle l'avait appelée en insistant sur l'urgence de la situation, il avait quitté ses fermes de perle et ses mines de diamants du bout du monde pour répondre à son appel. Il venait de quitter l'aéroport et dans peu de temps, il ronflerait sur place, épuisé par le voyage et déréglé par le décalage horaire.  
Aussi, il espérait que sa mère serait aussi expéditive que d'ordinaire et lui expliquerait la fameuse urgence.

- Je ne vais pas tarder, Asuma, tu vas enfin connaître les motifs de ta venue.  
- Bonjour, Mère, salua l'homme, j'ai bien voyagé, merci.

« Asuma » répéta Konohamaru, de plus en plus perplexe. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais prononcé si peu de fois qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus et ne savait pas exactement qui était ce fameux Asuma. Il dévisagea l'homme qui était d'une grande taille, arborait une barbe fourni et mâchouillait le manche d'une cuiller en plastique qui avait dû lui servir pour remuer un café à bord de l'avion. Il avait des cheveux bruns dont le dessus se hérissait comme les siens et des bracelets ethniques à ses poignets.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Konohamaru trouvait que cela faisait très viril et lui donnait un air de combattant exotique. En fait, cet Asuma avait tout d'un Wolverine tout juste descendu de sa grosse et mythique Harley Davidson et Konohamaru vouait un culte à cet énergumène charismatique de Wolverine. Il lui manquait plus que trois griffes d'adamantium lui sortant de la main et il avait son héros de bande dessinée favori sous les yeux. Si c'était lui qui s'assurerait de son éducation, Konohamaru acceptait vivement.

- Asuma, je te présente ton neveu Konohamaru, le seul enfant de ton frère.

Les deux hommes Sarutobi sursautèrent en même temps à cette annonce qui eut l'effet d'une bombe. Ils fixèrent tous deux avec des yeux écarquillés la vieille femme qui restait impassible avant de se jeter un rapide coup d'œil.  
Un neveu ? Asuma savait que son frère s'était marié et avait eu un enfant, mais il n'avait jamais été présent et l'existence de récent membre de la famille lui était complètement sortie de la tête. D'ailleurs, personne ne s'était chargé pour le lui rappeler.  
Un oncle ? Konohamaru n'en revenait pas. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé d'un oncle paternel. Il avait toujours grandi entre ses grands-parents et ses parents sans jamais aucune des deux familles n'évoquent un quelconque oncle paternel qui répondrait au nom d'Asuma comme si ce dernier ne faisait plus partie de leur famille ou que son nom était interdit. Il avait passé quatorze ans de sa vie sans jamais savoir qu'il avait un oncle paternel qui existait sur cette maudite planète. Des nouvelles pareilles n'arrivaient que dans les films normalement.  
Et comment expliquer que les médias qui épiaient son grand-père en tant que gouverneur de Konoha n'ait jamais entendu parler d'un certain Asuma ? Quels secrets lui cachaient-on encore ? Konohamaru déglutit difficilement, tout autant que son nouvel oncle qui pâlissait dangereusement. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et si sa mère l'avait fait venir pour lui présenter un môme, cela n'annonçait réellement rien de bon pour sa pomme. Il devait fuir.

- Mère, je suis ravi de faire la connaissance de mon ...neveu, d'ailleurs, salut gamin, mais je peux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?  
- C'est très simple, tu es le tuteur de Konohamaru, apprit Biwako, en se levant de son confortable siège. Je n'ai pas la jeunesse de mes vingt ans et la campagne pour la réélection de ton père me prend énormément d'énergie. Je crains de négliger l'éducation de Konohamaru et tu es devenu un homme d'une certaine droiture. Je t'ai donc trouvé un appartement en centre-ville dans lequel tu logeras avec Konohamaru.  
- Attends deux minutes, Mère ...

Asuma sentit qu'il allait hyperventiler.  
Le monde autour de lui tanguait dangereusement, sa vue s'affaiblissait et il dut faire un effort monstrueux pour recouvrer l'ouïe.

- QUOI ?! rugit-il, sans maîtriser sa forte voix.

Celle-ci glaça d'effroi Konohamaru qui aurait été pétrifié s'il n'était déjà figé par la seconde nouvelle annoncée par sa grand-mère. Il lui jeta un prompt coup d'œil et constata sans surprise que celle-ci demeurait imperturbable face au vent de colère qui se déversait hors de son oncle.

- Tu m'as fait quitter mon entreprise, mes fermes perlières et mes mines pour que je puisse baby-sitter un gosse ?! s'écria Asuma, laissant la fureur l'envahir. J'espère qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie, Mère !  
- Cela n'en est pas une, Asuma, répondit, calmement, Biwako. Je viens de te dire que ni ton père ni moi ne pouvons nous charger de Konohamaru.  
- Et ses parents ? Ce sont eux qui ont eu l'intelligence de le foutre au monde, pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'occuper d'un môme que je ne connais pas et à qui je ne dois rien ?  
- Ton frère n'est pas apte psychologiquement à s'occuper d'un enfant, et je refuse de laisser la garde exclusive de Konohamaru à sa mère.  
- Rien de cette histoire ne me regarde, déclara, froidement, Asuma.

Konohamaru sentait la rage de l'homme à ses côtés grandir et il céda à la panique.  
Cet homme, cet inconnu lui fichait une frousse horrible et il ne voulait pas vivre avec lui.  
Que se passerait-il s'il perdait ses moyens et levait la main sur lui ?

- Je ne veux pas m'embarrasser d'un enfant que je n'ai pas conçu imprudemment sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture !  
- Asuma, ton langage !  
- Chacun doit assumer ses erreurs, c'est ce que toi et Père m'avez appris, rappela l'homme, en se rapprochant du bureau maternel. J'estime que mon frère doit également prendre ses responsabilités.  
- Asuma, si je fais appel à toi, c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas d'autres choix.  
- Je ne veux pas de ce môme.  
- Je te demande simplement de vivre avec lui, de lui apprendre à devenir autonome, ce n'est pas grand chose.  
- C'est à son père de s'en charger, je ne suis pas la SPA qui ramasse un chien abandonné.  
- Asuma !

C'en fut trop pour Konohamaru.  
Deux personnes qui étaient censées être sa famille se battaient sur sa garde ou plutôt pour se défaire de sa garde. Après avoir subi le désamour de ses parents qui se rejetaient l'un sur l'autre son accueil, voilà que sa grand-mère tentait de le refiler férocement à un inconnu qui ne l'appréciait pas et qui ne l'apprécierait pas puisque forcé à élever un enfant qui n'était pas le sien. C'était ça, la famille. Il était comme ses meubles qui avaient été vendus aux enchères lors du divorce de ses parents.  
Personne ne se souciait de ses choix.  
Personne ne souciait de sa souffrance.  
Personne ne se souciait de lui.

Asuma se tut lorsqu'il perçut les sanglots de l'adolescent à sa droite.  
Oublié l'air de défi qu'il avait affiché à son entrée dans la pièce, oublié l'insolence et l'arrogance dont il avait fait preuve face à sa grand-mère quelques minutes auparavant, Konohamaru n'était qu'un petit garçon, brisé, qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait sur terre.  
Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses pleurs étaient incontrôlables et trop bruyants, l'enfant quitta précipitamment le bureau de Biwako sans mot et sans claquer la porte contrairement à son habitude. Ses pleurs se firent entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il aille s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il laissa la peine, la détresse s'exprimer.  
Biwako baissa la tête, masquant sa profonde inquiétude.

- Ton frère n'est pas capable d'élever un garçon de quatorze ans en pleine crise d'adolescence, Asuma, dit-elle, en brisant le silence. Je t'implore de me rendre ce service au nom de l'avenir de Konohamaru. Il n'est pas responsable des torts de ses parents et je ne suis pas d'attaque à affronter de nouveau cette période.

Asuma savait parfaitement à quoi sa mère faisait allusion.  
Il avait été un enfant turbulent, dissipé et un adolescent extrêmement difficile qui aurait pu facilement rester dans le mauvais chemin. Il était le mieux à même à comprendre ce neveu qui traversait une période douloureuse de sa vie et il comprenait les motivations maternelles. Effectivement, son frère était parfaitement incompétent pour gérer un ado en détresse et sa mère ne le serait pas plus qu'elle l'avait été pour lui.  
Il lui apparaissait donc évident qu'il était le seul candidat possible.  
Poussant un long soupir, il mordilla avec force le manche de sa cuiller en plastique qui se rompit sous la pression de sa mâchoire. Asuma s'embarquait dans une aventure qui allait lui attirer énormément de soucis, il le pressentait. Cependant, il savait aussi bien qu'il devait faire ce geste pour ce neveu innocent qu'il pouvait aider à avoir une vie d'adolescent « normale » et surtout, qu'il pouvait détourner des mauvais choix.

- Tout ce qui tourne autour des réunions parents-profs, c'est toi qui t'en charges, Mère.

Biwako n'exprimait pas sa surprise et sa joie seulement grâce à sa bonne maîtrise de ses émotions mais son fils devinait bien qu'elle lui était reconnaissante au ton léger qu'elle prit pour accepter sa condition.

- Et je veux un triplex.  
- N'abuse pas, Asuma.  
- D'accord, va pour un duplex et c'est mon dernier mot, Biwako.

La vieille femme darda sur son fils un regard noir qui le fit rire et elle le congédia sans plus de cérémonie, secrètement soulagée.

* * *

- C'est vraiment incroyable.

Depuis que Sasori était au courant des recherches de sa cousine, la stupeur et la peur ne quittaient son visage et il marchait comme un automate. Les révélations lui avaient causé un choc terrible et si au départ il n'en avait pas voulu en tenir compte, y croire, les différentes preuves que Pakura avait soigneusement accumulées, l'avaient convaincu.  
Maintenant qu'ils détenaient de telles informations qui changeraient à coup sûr l'avenir de Konoha voire même celui du pays d'Hinokuni, ils hésitaient toujours sur la démarche à suivre. Devaient-ils toujours faire appel à un détective ? Un journaliste ne serait-il pas mieux ? Mais si les différents médias étaient affiliés, leur confier de telles données serait un pur suicide. Vers qui se tourner dans ce cas ? Telle était la question qui les taraudait depuis quelques jours.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, Pakura.  
- Je sais.

La jeune femme venait de refermer la boîte où étaient rangées toutes ses informations récoltées patiemment durant ces dernières années et étira son corps fatigué. Elle était elle-même épuisée ayant terminé son deuxième job en tant que femme de ménage à l'hôtel du coin.

- Alors ?  
- J'ai déjà dressé toute une liste de détectives qui pourraient potentiellement nous prêter écoute.  
- Mais comment savoir s'ils ne sont pas eux-mêmes embrigadés ?  
- Aucune idée, avoua-t-elle, en fermant les yeux. Nous devrons compter sur la chance.  
- Tu sais bien que nous n'en avons jamais eue.

Sasori avait, encore une fois, raison.  
Ils n'avaient jamais eu de chance dans leur vie et c'était bien peu probable qu'elle fasse son apparition maintenant alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à agir d'une façon importante pour le futur de Konoha et d'Hinokuni. Pakura se passa une main sur le visage, chassant ses pensées négatives. Pour une fois, elle devait espérer que la chance serait de son côté. Elle avait toujours fait les bons choix : elle avait décidé de quitter sa famille, de quitter son pays natal pour toujours et cela avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie.  
Aujourd'hui, elle vivait dans son appartement qu'elle louait grâce à la sueur de son front et était comblée par sa fille. Certes, elle avait été conçue d'un viol traumatisant mais Pakura l'avait amplement aimée pour oublier la cause de l'existence de sa petite blonde. Elle avait caché cette face terrible de leur histoire pour que sa fille se construise en pensant que son père n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter sa paternité à un jeune âge.  
Jusqu'à maintenant, Pakura était convaincue que ce choix était le meilleur.  
Temari n'avait pas besoin de savoir combien elle avait souffert, combien la douleur fut atroce durant sa captivité, combien la peine infligée par le rejet de sa famille fut grande.  
Temari connaissait l'essentiel : Pakura l'aimait profondément et ferait tout pour lui assurer une vie bien meilleure que la sienne.  
Elle ferait tout ; y compris dénoncer les activités souterraines et illicites de la NI-SHAJ Gloria Incorporation qui menaçaient l'avenir de tous les habitants de Konoha.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu ;)_**

**_PS : N'oubliez pas de commenter ! Je vous fais mille bises d'avance :)_**

**_Bichebleue_**


	7. Chapter 6 : Kizuna

Cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'elle travaillait avec lui mais Kurenai le supportait de moins en moins. Elle était certaine : leur collaboration n'allait pas durer. Elle ne se donnait pas une semaine pour céder à l'envie de le gifler. Ce prétentieux radin la rendait chèvre et elle devait faire appel à toutes les méthodes de respiration apprises aux cours de yoga pour se détendre et éviter de le scalper.  
Le lieutenant Hatake lui était véritablement insupportable.  
Conformément à la missive du Gouverneur suprême, elle avait abandonné toutes ses affaires qui avaient été déléguées à ses consœurs et confrères pour se consacrer exclusivement sur l'enquête menée par l'agent de l'Anbu. Ce dernier l'avait longuement interrogée sur tous ses rapports d'autopsie sur les précédents cadavres comme s'il cherchait à lui trouver des failles. Malheureusement pour lui, elle connaissait ses cas par cœur et il n'avait rien eu à lui reprocher sur la connaissance des traumatismes mortels.  
Ils avaient dû déjeuner ensemble et cette manière de trier ses légumes pour les manger un à un séparément de la sauce qui les accompagnait, cette façon de baisser légèrement ses sempiternels hauts cols roulés afin qu'elle n'aperçoive pas sa bouche, cette manie d'éviter au possible le moindre bruit de déglutition commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Kurenai n'en pouvait plus.

- Bien, je pense qu'il serait logique d'établir une liste de négociants en pierres précieuses.  
- Vous êtes au courant que généralement ils cachent leur profession pour éviter tout désagrément ?  
- Voilà pourquoi nous avons accès aux données hautement confidentielles de la Brigade de la protection civile d'Hinokuni, informa le lieutenant, en cliquant sur un dossier.

En quelques secondes, il ordonna son impression et sans jeter un regard à sa nouvelle collègue, il s'avança vers l'imprimante. Il récupéra la liste où étaient inscrits les négociants mondiaux de pierres précieuses et en particulier, ceux qui transitaient par Konoha.  
Il tendit les deux feuilles à la femme qui s'en empara sans lever la tête vers lui.  
Kakashi ne s'offusquait pas de la froideur de sa collègue.  
En réalité, cela ne le dérangeait pas, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être entouré d'admiratrices depuis son âge. L'intérêt du sexe opposé le flattait mais avait tendance à l'exaspérer, surtout si lui n'était pas intéressé. Et le problème de Kakashi, c'était qu'il s'intéressait aux femmes qui ne le remarquaient pas. Cette Kurenai l'ignorait superbement et réduisait au maximum leurs entrevues, ce qui le poussait un peu plus à chercher sa compagnie.  
Elle était très intelligence, lucide et adorait son métier. Sans compter qu'elle avait un fort caractère et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Il appréciait cet aspect combattif de sa personnalité. Pourtant, Kakashi s'était fait une promesse de ne jamais mélanger la vie privée et la vie professionnelle. Le docteur Yuhi n'était que sa collègue et le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient élucidé cette curieuse affaire. En attendant, il se refusait à entretenir une relation plus que professionnelle avec elle. Et heureusement, car l'enquête sur laquelle ils travaillaient était des plus compliquées : peu d'indices et aucune piste concrète mis à part celle des hommes d'affaires spécialisés dans le commerce des pierres précieuses.  
Une profession discrète qui amenait donc une grande complication dans le suivi de l'enquête. Hatake Kakashi ne se laissait pas abattre. Il aimait enquêter et surtout, mettre les coupables derrière quatre murs desquels ils ne ressortaient plus jamais. Il avait embrassé la voie d'enquêteur après un séjour aux forces spéciales parce qu'il ne voulait plus combattre l'ennemi en défendant un territoire mais en protégeant au plus près les civils.  
Lutter contre le mal qui sévissait dans les rues de Konoha, c'était également venger le meurtre non élucidé de sa mère et redorer le blason de son père injustement accusé de cet homicide. Contrairement à une partie des juges et de l'opinion publique, Kakashi croyait fermement en l'innocence de son père qui s'était donné la mort, incapable de supporter l'opprobre public qu'on lui avait fait subir.  
C'était le châtiment de trop.  
Kakashi avait juré sur sa tombe et sur celle de sa mère que non seulement, il rétablirait l'honneur paternel mutilé et ferait payer le véritable meurtrier de sa mère, quitte à se faire justice soi-même.  
Alors cette affaire de négociants démembrés, il devait la résoudre au nom des victimes et de leurs familles endeuillées. Son téléphone portable sonna, affichant le numéro de son contact à la Brigade de la protection civile et il répondit prestement.  
Kurenai l'étudia discrètement, tentant de lire sur ce visage fermé. Qui était son interlocuteur ? Que lui disait-il ? Allait-il lui communiquer l'information qu'on lui transmettait ? Elle crut apercevoir une lueur de surprise dans le regard de l'homme aux étranges cheveux gris et se demanda même si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé tant elle fut brève.  
Le lieutenant Hatake avait déjà repris son masque impénétrable lorsqu'il raccrocha. Par l'analyse de son langage corporel, Kurenai devinait qu'il était tendu et le dévisagea sans honte lorsqu'il mit sa veste.

- Changement de programme. Nous avons un nouveau négociant à mettre sur notre liste et la Brigade veut le placer sous haute protection, déclara-t-il, en rangea ses clefs de voiture dans la poche de sa veste.  
- Quel nom dois-je ajouter ?  
- Sarutobi Asuma.

Kurenai remarqua l'imperceptible anxiété dans les yeux du lieutenant qui détourna la tête quand il intercepta son regard scrutateur. Qu'est-ce que ce Sarutobi avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il soit aussi nerveux et... apeuré ? 

* * *

La blonde posa sa joue sur sa paume, le regard sombre.  
Elle contemplait depuis quelques minutes la petite brune aux longs cheveux noirs qui avaient de beaux reflets violets. Celle-ci lisait _Orgueils et Préjugés_ en attendant la fin de leur pause, tout en retenant ses mèches qui retombaient devant elle. Son visage était dénué de tout bouton disgracieux et ses traits nobles la rendaient véritablement belle.  
Sans maquillage, ses lèvres roses brillaient après un coup de langue passée dessus et l'attiraient irrésistiblement. Ses longs cils papillonnaient légèrement à chaque passage qu'elle trouvait palpitant et ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une lueur admirative. Elle savait qu'Hyûga Hinata adorait les auteures de romans romantiques telles que Jane Austen et les sœurs Brontë. Elle en relisait toutes les œuvres, les unes après les autres, tout au long de l'année depuis le collège et les connaissait très probablement par cœur, tout comme elle-même qui s'était forcée de tous les lire. Bien évidemment, Hinata appréciait d'autres romans qu'elle s'empressait également d'acquérir pour pouvoir discuter avec elle. Et pourtant, elle désespérait de lire ce genre de romans à de l'eau de rose qui ne correspondait pas à sa personnalité. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour, franchement...  
Naruko se leva de son banc et vint s'installer devant la table de la jolie Hyûga. Cette dernière afficha une mine radieuse lorsqu'elle l'aperçut et ferma rapidement son livre.

- Salut, Naruko !

Naruko tenta d'afficher un air jovial même si elle n'avait pas le cœur en fête.  
Elle devinait pertinemment que le bonheur de la jolie brune était dû à leur amitié mais surtout parce qu'elle était la jumelle de Naruto qui détenait son cœur.  
C'était certainement pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait être pleinement heureuse lorsqu'Hinata lui adressait un tel sourire. Elle ne pouvait imaginer à quel point cela lui déchirait le cœur.  
Hinata ne pouvait supposer un instant que l'amour qu'elle recherchait chez le frère, la sœur désirait ardemment le lui offrir.

- Tu dois me trouver folle de relire encore _Orgueils et Préjugés_ mais je l'aime tellement ! dit la jolie brune, en glissant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Et dire que ses bégaiements adorables étaient réservés à son frère, Naruko avait le cœur fendu de désespoir. En sa présence, Hinata était posée, sûre d'elle et n'en était que plus désirable.

- Oh non, je sais que tu apprécies Monsieur Darcy... l'homme idéal par excellence, assura la blonde, en s'efforçant de sourire. Qui ne tomberait pas amoureuse de Monsieur Darcy ?  
- Tu as raison ; il est tellement charmant.

La vie était bien cruelle.  
Hinata voulait ressembler à une Elizabeth Bennett qui recherchait un Monsieur Darcy incarné par son jumeau. Naruko, malgré la souffrance que cela lui causait, désirait ses moments de conversation littéraire avec sa jolie brunette.  
Elle avait l'impression de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle et ne mettrait un terme à ces instants pour rien au monde. Et elle comptait bien se servir de son frère, aveugle face à la passion dévorante de la timide Hyûga, pour augmenter le nombre de leurs entrevues.

- Dis-moi, Hinata, commença-t-elle, Naruto m'a dit que tu lui avais proposé de l'aider. Tu y tiens toujours ?  
- Ooh, i..il t'a p...parl..lé d..de ç..ça ?  
- Oui, et je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour lui. Il m'a demandé de t'en parler pour qu'on puisse voir tes disponibilités.

Hinata pâlit, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle perdit à nouveau tous ses moyens à l'évocation du nom de son amoureux secret. Elle se tritura les doigts, plissa les yeux et déglutit avec peine, tentant de rassembler son courage. Naruto voulait véritablement prendre des cours avec elle... Naruto voulait véritablement prendre des cours avec elle...  
Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour que cette probabilité puisse se réaliser !  
Elle allait pouvoir le voir en dehors de l'Académie, chez lui et allait enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. En toute intimité. Ses joues se colorèrent vivement à cette idée et elle se gifla mentalement. Comment pouvait-elle se réjouir d'une telle chance si elle était incapable de tenir une conversation avec l'Uzumaki sans bégayer ou rougir constamment ? Il allait la prendre pour une folle, annuler leurs cours et ne plus jamais chercher à la côtoyer. Paniquant à cette idée, la jolie Hyûga se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise.  
Naruko fronça les sourcils, tentant d'ignorer les cris douloureux de son cœur meurtri. Hinata se mettait dans tous ses états pour son frère qui ne s'occupait même pas d'elle. Naruto avait un sacré béguin pour Haruno Sakura, ce qui n'était un secret pour personne. Il ne pouvait donc pas donner à Hinata ce qu'elle souhaitait et pourtant, celle-ci continuait de regarder son jumeau avec admiration et une passion dévorante.  
Jusqu'où cet amour la mènerait-elle ?  
Jusqu'où l'amour qu'elle éprouvait elle-même pour Hinata la mènerait ?  
La superbe blonde attrapa l'une de ses couettes pour reprendre contenance et effacer la moindre lueur de chagrin dans son regard bleu azur. La vie était mal faite, parfois.

- Alors ? Tu me les notes, tes disponibilités ?

Naruko se demandait même pourquoi elle insistait autant.  
Elle pourrait laisser tomber son jumeau avec ses difficultés en physique et ouvrir les yeux de la Hyûga sur la réalité de l'absence de réciprocité de son amour absolu. Peut-être même qu'elle convaincrait l'héritière de la probité du sien et qu'elles aspireraient à former un couple. Naruko secoua la tête, ses deux couettes suivant gracieusement le mouvement et chassa cette idée absurde de son esprit. Jamais la gentille et sage fille à papa qu'était Hinata ne choisirait un chemin aussi hasardeux et réprimé qu'était son orientation homosexuelle. C'était un espoir purement utopique qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais de la même façon qu'Hinata aimait chaque jour un peu plus son frère jumeau, Naruko l'aimait encore plus intensément.

- Navrée, Naruko, je suis un peu étourdie, s'excusa la brune, en arrachant soigneusement une page de son agenda.  
- Ce n'est rien, Hinata.

Naruko suivit l'écriture si raffinée de sa camarade de classe qu'elle affectionnait tant, le soin porté à ses ongles et ne put s'empêcher de prétexter regarder son bracelet pour la toucher. Sa peau était toujours aussi douce. Hinata n'accordait pas plus d'intérêt à ses subtiles caresses mais cela n'échappait pas au regard de lynx de l'un de leurs camarades. Naruko leva la tête, instinctivement avertie d'une aura malfaisante et croisa immédiatement le regard scrutateur de la personne qu'elle appréciait le moins.  
Interdit, Uchiha Sasuke n'eut aucune réaction, aucun rictus mauvais et se contenta de fixer longuement la belle blonde. La confusion évanouie, elle le vit froncer les sourcils et voyant que ses gestes lui déplaisaient, Naruko lui adressa un sourire ravageur.  
Elle devait absolument faire croire à l'Uchiha qu'elle le séduisait en le faisant bouillir de jalousie car parmi tous les étudiants de l'établissement Hirashin, il devait être le dernier à connaître son orientation sexuelle. Personne ne savait, pas même son jumeau. Si jamais l'Uchiha l'apprenait, son existence serait anéantie et son « amitié » innocente avec la Hyûga volerait en éclat. Sa vie serait brisée.  
Naruko battit sensuellement des cils et reporta toute son attention sur Hinata qui n'avait pas remarqué son petit jeu avec l'Uchiha. Ce dernier se leva brusquement, dans un assourdissant bruit de chaise. Sasuke sortit de la salle de classe, extrêmement contrarié.  
Cette chipie d'Uzumaki le tentait ouvertement.  
Il n'allait pas la laisser l'allumer impunément très longtemps. 

* * *

Ne jamais sous-estimer la colère d'un Uchiha.  
Sans s'annoncer, Itachi débarqua dans la salle de réunion de son clan, interrompant une entrevue discrète entre les trois dirigeants supposés de la NI-SHAJ Gloria Incorporation. À l'égard des tiers, Uchiha Fugaku, Sabaku no Hidenori et Nara Shikaku étaient les trois principaux actionnaires de l'association. En réalité, seules les familles Uchiha et Sabaku no dirigeaient véritablement la NI-SHAJ. Itachi ne connaissait pas encore tous les détails de la participation du Nara, cela n'allait certainement pas tarder mais il était totalement sûr qu'elle était purement coercitive. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le peu de bénéfice que cette « collaboration » rapportait à la famille Nara et l'apport considérable que celle-ci fournissait à l'association révélait un sacrifice que seule une participation contrainte pouvait expliquer. Itachi n'avait pas eu toutes les données mais dès lors qu'elles seraient en sa possession, il se promettait d'étudier sérieusement cette étrange collaboration.  
Les trois hommes rivèrent leur regard sur lui, devenu le centre de leur extrême attention. Le jeune Uchiha ne voyait plus que son père, la colère le submergeant soudainement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as si peu de dignité que tu préfères m'attaquer dans mon dos plutôt que m'affronter directement !

Fugaku fronça les sourcils, terriblement contrarié et surtout ennuyé que son aîné lui fasse une scène devant ses associés. Il s'était taillé une réputation d'homme intraitable et implacable, l'attitude rebelle d'Itachi ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Il fallait qu'il se montre convaincant s'il ne voulait pas que ces deux collaborateurs aient connaissance de sa faiblesse. Uchiha Fugaku ne devait absolument pas montrer aux deux hommes son manque total de contrôle sur son fils.

- Itachi, si tu es venu me faire une scène, tu ...  
- Pourquoi Deidara ? coupa, Itachi, se rapprochant du trio. Qu'est-ce que sa famille a de si spécial pour que tu t'intéresses à eux ?

Shikaku s'était posé la même question sans trouver une réponse suffisante. Seulement, le fruit de ses réflexions n'était pas pris en considération et il ne pouvait pas critiquer le choix des adhérents à la NI-SHAJ Gloria Incorporation. Il ne faisait qu'apposer sa signature sur le contrat liant les nouveaux adhérents sans transmettre son opinion.

- Ils n'ont strictement rien de ce qui t'intéresse en temps normal, poursuivit le jeune homme, d'une voix glaciale.  
- Mes affaires ne te concernent pas, Itachi, notamment parce que tu n'es pas digne de les reprendre, répondit sèchement, Fugaku, en serrant discrètement son poing, et pour ta gouverne, le carnet d'adresse des Okamoto nous est très intéressant.

Les parents de Deidara n'étaient connus que d'un cercle privé de connaisseurs d'art et leur « carnet d'adresse » n'était pas aussi pourvu que son père le soutenait. Par conséquent, il avait attaqué les Okamoto pour lui montrer sa puissance et espérer l'impressionner pour le faire rentrer dans les ordres. Cependant, Itachi n'avait plus envie d'être un soldat sage et obéissant dans le clan Uchiha. Il ne voulait plus fermer les yeux sur les actes horribles qu'ordonnait son clan au sein de la NI-SHAJ Gloria Incorporation, il ne voulait plus avoir des insomnies à cause de sa culpabilité. Celle-ci le rongeait jour et nuit et il deviendrait, à coup sûr, fou. Itachi n'était pas comme la majorité des membres du clan Uchiha.  
Il éprouvait des sentiments et ces derniers le conduisaient dans une voie totalement différente de celle qu'avait emprunté son paternel.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, continua Itachi, plus fermement. Tu n'as pas le droit de sacrifier leurs vies pour me faire plier. Cette bataille est entre toi et moi, elle ne nous concerne que personnellement. Je ne veux pas que mon ami et sa famille soient des victimes collatérales, romps immédiatement ces liens.

Itachi refusait de prononcer le prénom de son père ou le fameux « Papa » qui aurait dû lui être consacré. Il ne le méritait pas, ses actes comme ses paroles faisaient de lui un être indigne et répugnant. Son père luttait férocement contre l'envie irrépressible de frapper ce fils insubordonné. Il gâchait tout dans son ambition, brisait sa réputation, anéantissait ses espoirs de conquête absolue et d'ascension au sein du clan. Un calme apparent habitait encore son corps et son visage affichait une maîtrise qui convaincrait même un lion enragé. En revanche, seul le Sabaku no semblait toujours rangé de son côté.  
La persuasion et le charisme hypocrite de l'Uchiha avaient donc bien des limites.

- Itachi, tu vas trop loin, gronda, finalement, Fugaku. Présente tes excuses et rentre à la maison, j'imagine que tu as des devoirs à faire.  
- Je ne partirai d'ici que lorsque tu consentiras à libérer les Okamoto.  
- Cette joute n'a pas lieu d'être, Itachi, tu n'as pas d'avis à donner.  
- Laisse-les en dehors de cela, ne compromets pas l'avenir et le bonheur d'une famille parce que tu n'as pas su préserver ceux de la tienne, siffla le jeune homme, remonté.

Ce fut la phrase de trop.  
Avant même que Fugaku ne puisse faire un pas, le Nara s'était décalé et s'était placé sur son chemin, l'empêchant délibérément d'avancer. Ce simple mouvement n'était pas anodin et ne serait pas sans conséquences. Shikaku le savait pertinemment mais cette lutte verbale entre père et fils ne serait que désastreuse pour le jeune Uchiha. Et c'était lui qu'il protégeait du père quitte à subir les foudres de ce dernier.  
Itachi resta interloqué par le geste du Nara.  
Ce dernier risquait un lourd châtiment en se dressant contre son père. Pourquoi avait-il pris un tel risque ? Certainement, parce que le Nara se conduisait en père, lui et qu'un père faisait tout pour protéger son enfant. Shikaku avait dû ressentir la détresse d'Itachi pour le destin de son ami, son impuissance face à ce père tyrannique et son corps, agissant par instinct paternel sans doute, s'était déplacé. Itachi fixait avec une admiration non feinte le dos du Nara et se jura d'étudier son cas.  
Fugaku bouillait de rage maintenant et il ne cherchait pas à la dissimuler au Nara.  
Ce dernier demeurait face à lui, sans une once de peur, conscient de son acte et paré à en assumer les conséquences. Il fallait être bien sot pour céder aux caprices d'un enfant et subir une punition pour cause d'insubordination. Surtout que les punitions du Nara ne l'atteignaient pas lui, personnellement, mais sa femme, qu'il aimait tant, et son fils unique. Son geste était totalement fou et inconsidéré.

- Itachi doit probablement être fatigué, je sais que les concours d'entrée à Sôzô Saisei sont particulièrement difficiles et requièrent des aptitudes aussi bien physiques qu'intellectuelles de très grand niveau, déclara Shikaku, tentant de sauver la situation, aussi bien la sienne que celle du jeune Uchiha.

Ce dernier saisit l'intelligence de son intervention et hocha la tête, remerciant secrètement le Nara. Son père ne l'épargnerait probablement pas mais cette déclaration nuancerait sa prise de position en sa faveur et pourrait atténuer sa punition.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient tous les deux.  
L'université de Sôzô Saisei était spécialisée dans les différentes branches qu'offrait la médecine et n'acceptaient que des étudiants dont le niveau intellectuel était considérable. Ils n'enseignaient qu'aux meilleurs. Shikaku avait été l'un des étudiants les plus excellents et avait même un amphithéâtre à son nom, tant sa renommée professionnelle était considérable. Naturellement, sa carrière avait attiré de nouvelles têtes pour Sôzô Saisei dont faisait partie Itachi. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme de second degré, ce dernier se consacrait cette année à la préparation du concours d'entrée à Sôzô Saisei, de sorte qu'il continuait de recevoir une formation particulière à l'académie Hirashin qui mettait à sa disposition et aux autres élèves d'établissements d'origine étrangers présentant également le concours, leurs meilleurs professeurs. Les révisions étaient denses et le rythme particulièrement intense, la fatigue supposée du jeune Uchiha n'était pas un gros mensonge.  
Fugaku, toujours étranglé par la colère, considérait en silence le Nara qu'il fusillait toujours d'un regard sombre. Comment avait-il pu se dresser entre son fils et lui ? Comment osait-il s'affranchir et le défier, lui ? N'avait-il donc pas en tête les douloureux châtiments qu'il pouvait infliger à sa femme et son fils ? Avait-il oublié qui était le responsable de l'état amorphe de son épouse ? Non, Shikaku ne pouvait pas oublier sa puissance et quand bien même il désirait le défier du plus profond de son âme, il ne se risquerait jamais à franchir une telle barrière : les précieuses vies de sa femme et de son fils étaient en jeu. Alors pourquoi cette allégeance à ce fils perdu ? Sans doute, les sentiments du Nara étaient trop puissants et incontrôlables pour lui ; Fugaku savait depuis fort longtemps que le Nara était trop sensible, ce qui était sa plus grande faiblesse, son talon d'Achille qu'il n'hésitait pas à transpercer d'une flèche empoisonnée chaque fois que le Nara montrait de signes de contestation.  
Avec cette brève excuse, Shikaku espérait ne pas mettre en danger sa famille bien qu'avec Uchiha Fugaku, rien ne soit réellement sûr. Au moins, il avait évité que le jeune Itachi ne subisse une rééducation qui le mènerait cette fois-ci vers une mort certaine.  
Mais à quel prix ?

- Bien, tu peux disposer, Itachi.

Ce dernier saisit la perche que lui avait généreusement tendue le Nara et ne se fit pas prier. Il salua à peine les trois adultes et s'empressa de quitter la pièce avec une intention très clair : il allait accepter leur proposition.

* * *

Chôji ne répondait pas à leurs insultes, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur le livre de poésies qu'il lisait tranquillement avant qu'ils ne viennent le taquiner. Ses parents prônaient la non-violence et il avait naturellement hérité de leur pacifisme. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de colérique, n'appréciait pas les disputes et tentait au maximum de désamorcer les conflits. Sauf que tout le monde n'était pas aussi non-violent que lui et les autres élèves d'Hirashin s'en donnaient à cœur joie d'abuser de son caractère calme et pacifique.  
L'Akimichi laissait toujours faire, se répétant sans cesse que « le silence est le meilleur des mépris » tel que lui avait dit un jour Aburame Shino. Venant de lui, cette phrase prenait tout son sens mais chez Chôji, cela lui posait de sérieux problèmes puisqu'il ne pouvait mépriser les gens, mêmes ceux qui s'amusaient à le dénigrer. Chôji endurait ces harcèlements incessants et impitoyables en silence, et tel Jésus-Christ portant sa croix, il n'en voulait pas à ces jeunes irascibles et leur pardonnait même leur méchanceté brute. Chôji était trop gentil, mais il était né ainsi et ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de sa personnalité.

- Allez, gros porc, cesse de nous ignorer !  
- C'est pas comme ça qu'on va arrêter de t'emmerder, p'tit gros !  
- Énerve-toi, boule puante de sueur !

Tous les jours, toutes les heures, les mêmes scènes et les mêmes propos.  
Chôji en avait marre mais il se refusait avoir recours à la violence parce que ces harceleurs ne connaissaient pas le dialogue qu'il prônait.

- Hey, on existe, tas de merde !

Chôji ne cilla pas, luttant pour garder son esprit concentré sur les vers qu'il lisait et priant de toutes ses forces pour que le bus arrive enfin et que la foule disperse la bande de jeunes qui le harcelait. Pourquoi fallait-il que le bus soit en retard à un moment pareil ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur professeur les libère à cause d'une réunion pédagogique ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il préfère aller manger chez lui et rentrer seul, plutôt que rester avec ses camarades de classe et manger avec eux au réfectoire ? Chôji chassa tous ces « pourquoi » et tenta d'apprécier la justesse des mots choisis par le poète, fermant les yeux sur les brimades de ces harceleurs.  
Cette stratégie d'autruche ne dura pas longtemps et le dernier élève qui l'avait insulté le poussa et en profita pour lui arracher des mains son recueil de poèmes.  
Ensuite, ses comparses se jetèrent sur Chôji, d'autres prirent son sac pour le saccager, déchirer ses cahiers, casser règle et stylos ... et tout ce joyeux monde rigolait à gorge déployée des malheurs de l'Akimichi. Ce dernier acceptait sans broncher les misères que lui faisait la bande et ne cria pas lorsque le leader sortit un cutter et s'approcha dangereusement de ses joues rondes.

- On va voir si ton sang va couler ou si ce sera de la graisse, menaça-t-il, toutes dents dehors.

Ses camarades rirent de plus belle et quatre attrapèrent et maintinrent fermement le pauvre Akimichi qui ne put se débattre. Deux autres vinrent en renfort pour lui saisir la tête avant qu'il ne sente la lame ferrique du cutter percer sa joue gauche.  
Chôji ne cria pas mais à son plus grand malheur, il versa des larmes d'une douleur aussi physique que morale, faisait la joie des jeunes malfaisants. Ces derniers criaient, exaltés, et encourageaient leur chef à massacrer davantage le visage de leur bouc émissaire.  
Chôji ferma les yeux, tolérant les insultes, les crachats, écoutant les rires grossiers et les propos le dénigrant scandés avec force. Il était totalement abattu et demandait simplement au Ciel d'écourter cette souffrance. Une entité quelconque dut entendre sa prière ou alors le héros se faisait toujours attendre, mais il n'entendit soudainement plus rien et, soucieux, il ouvrit un premier œil. Il ne s'attendit certainement pas à voir son bourreau recevoir un coup de poing monumental de la part de son ami le plus flegmatique et encore moins bagarreur que lui.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais ? siffla-t-il, furieux.

Quiconque voyait Nara Shikamaru hors de lui, devinait qu'il était dans un pétrin absolu.  
Son bourreau le savait probablement mais il était aussi idiot que cruel et il ricana bêtement au nez du Nara qui ne tarda pas à réagir. Chôji vit son ami avancer vers la brute qui lui asséna un coup de poing, qu'il esquiva facilement et en profita pour le soulever et le projeter à terre où il le bloqua sans mal. Shikamaru plaqua sa main sur la tête du bourreau de son ami, tenant fermement serré son avant-bras retourné contre son dos. Avec cette prise, il lui était impossible de lui échapper et la brute le savait bien.

- Pourquoi protéger un bonhomme de graisse comme cette petite merde ?  
- Tu vas bien m'écouter parce que je ne me répèterai pas, annonça Shikamaru, entre ses dents. Si je te vois, toi et tes petites saloperies scélérates qui te servent de copains rôder autour de Chôji, je vous fais la peau, tu as pigé ?

Un silence suivit la menace du brun qui resserra plus fortement sa prise, arrachant un cri de douleur au bourreau de l'Akimichi. Ses compères écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise et certains optèrent même pour un repli des troupes, prouvant ainsi leur lâcheté bien plus inférieure à leur loyauté envers leur chef. Shikamaru faisait peser son poids de manière délibérée sur l'enquiquineur, son visage ayant pris ce masque d'assassin qui enchantait si bien Kankûro. Ce dernier arriva enfin près de la bande qui encerclait toujours son associé et satisfait du comportement du Nara, il vint se poster devant les quatre mécréants qui tenaient toujours l'Akimichi. Kankûro n'eut pas besoin de recourir à une attitude quelconque pour se faire respecter : sa seule présence suffisait amplement. Les jeunes délaissèrent l'Akimichi pour s'éloigner de dix bons pas du Sabaku no qui soutint leur regard apeuré.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait jouir de son statut de terreur d'Hirashin !  
Chôji leva des yeux tristes vers lui et il se sentit obligé de lui tendre un paquet de mouchoirs. Constatant avec gravité les spirales rondes qui marquaient les joues de l'adolescent, Kankûro renifla brusquement et détailla plus longuement la pauvre victime. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait été plus terrifiant, à la manière de Juugo no Tenbin. Là, l'Akimichi serait respecté et surtout, craint. De sorte qu'il n'aurait pas à subir de telles humiliations publiques. Heureusement, le Nara lui offrait un meilleur spectacle.  
Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Shikamaru avait de la force et savait parfaitement se battre. Certes, il n'employait la violence physique que lorsqu'il la jugeait indispensable, ce qui expliquait pourquoi peu de personnes l'avait vu frapper. Kankûro faisait partie de cette minorité privilégiée et il ressentait un certain plaisir à voir le Nara jouer aux jeux de vilains.

- Nara... ton ami a été charcuté, précisa-t-il, devinant aisément la prochaine réaction de l'adolescent brun.

Il ne fut pas le seul ; Chôji anticipa également le geste de son ami et parvint à ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de le stopper :

- Je vais bien, Shikamaru.

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour convaincre le Nara, sa voix était trop tremblotante, illustrant sa fragilité et le supplice qu'il avait silencieusement enduré. Il était vulnérable et sa faible déclaration ne convainquit absolument pas son ami, aveuglé par la colère.  
Sans prévenir, ce dernier déboita, d'un coup sec, l'épaule du tortionnaire de l'Akimichi qui hurla, souffrant le martyr. Kankûro ne put empêcher la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirer dans un rictus de délectation tandis que la brute sanglotait sans qu'aucun de ses comparses n'ose venir l'aider. Ils étaient beaucoup trop terrorisés par le Nara pour risquer un pas dans sa direction. Aussi, ils préférèrent prendre la suite.  
Shikamaru attendit que tous détalent pour enfin, se relever et libérer la brute endolorie qui le répugnait.

- Ça fait du bien de compter sur ses amis, n'est-ce pas ? cingla-t-il, en dardant un regard noir sur le bourreau de l'Akimichi.  
- D...dé... désolé, bafouilla-t-il, sous l'effet de la douleur.  
- Tu es prévenu.

La chose martyrisée hocha la tête, faisant bien clairement entendre au Nara qu'il l'avait bien compris et fila sans attendre, tenant d'un bras celui qui n'était plus valide. Shikamaru le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision et se tourna enfin vers son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier avait les deux joues mutilées et elles rougeoyaient encore de sang.  
La mère de l'Akimichi ferait littéralement une crise en voyant l'état de son fils et il ne pourrait pas la blâmer : Chôji était bien mal en point. Shikamaru fut sorti de ses pensées par les applaudissements exagérés de son accompagnateur forcé.

- Bravo, Superman, c'était excellent.

Sa remarque et son attitude guillerette déplurent à Chôji qui appliqua un autre mouchoir sur sa joue gauche tout en marchant vers ses affaires jonchées sur le sol. Shikamaru s'empressa de le joindre et s'accroupissant, il s'attela à ramasser ses effets personnels.

- Shikamaru, tu n'aurais pas dû... commença l'Akimichi, d'une voix faible mais ferme.

L'adolescent brun soupira. Il savait bien que son meilleur ami n'appréciait pas la violence et il adhérait à cette philosophie lorsque les deux personnes en conflit étaient civilisées.  
Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.  
Chôji avait eu affaire à des jeunes avides de pouvoir, des brutes qui aimaient tyranniser plus faibles qu'eux et Shikamaru n'avait aucun remord les concernant. Son seul regret était de n'avoir pas pu donner une leçon à chacun d'entre eux. C'était tout ce qu'ils méritaient pour le mal qu'ils lui faisaient subir.

- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire depuis longtemps, assura-t-il, en rangeant les affaires de son ami dans son sac.

Chôji lui avait toujours caché ses problèmes d'harcèlement et jusqu'à présent, il n'était jamais intervenu parce que ses propres ennuis personnels faisaient qu'il s'était considérablement éloigné de l'Akimichi. Seulement, lorsqu'il l'avait vu se faire frapper par cette bande de crétins, lorsqu'il avait entendu leurs propos haineux, intérieurement, il s'était révolté et avait laissé son corps s'exprimer, peu importe les conséquences.

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis par ma faute.  
- Ils n'oseront pas parler de cela.  
- C'était à moi de me défendre, Shikamaru, je suis désolé.  
- Chôji, coupa le Nara, en passant sur son épaule la lance du sac de l'Akimichi, tu es mon ami et c'était mon devoir. Maintenant, viens, on va chez moi. Mieux vaut éviter d'affoler ta mère.

Chôji renifla bruyamment et hocha la tête, avant de suivre son ami.  
Il avait tout bonnement raison : il était incapable de se défendre tout seul et s'il n'était pas intervenu, qui sait jusqu'où il aurait été défiguré ? Il était trop faible pour se faire respecter, trop faible pour tenir tête à cette bande tyrannique, trop faible pour être quelqu'un dans la société. Kankûro intercepta le regard affligé de l'Akimichi qui traînait les pieds près du Nara qui marchait à sa vitesse. Ce dernier venait de prouver son indéfectible loyauté auprès de Chôji mais Kankûro voyait bien que ce n'était pas ce que cherchait celui-ci.  
Chôji désirait être aussi fort que son ami pour pouvoir venir à sa propre rescousse et non pas, compter éternellement sur lui. Chôji ne souhaitait plus être une fourmi, un rebut qu'on s'amusait à écraser et à accabler perpétuellement. Chôji voulait devenir quelqu'un, et Kankûro l'y aiderait avec ardeur car il avait déjà mentalement préparé un plan pour lui. 

* * *

Haruno Sakura changea la chanson qui venait d'apparaître sur l'écran de son Ôtophone-1 dernière génération et modifia sa playlist, passant de l'électro à une musique traditionnelle. Écouter du shamisen la détendrait certainement.  
Ces derniers temps, elle était légèrement angoissée. Depuis toute petite, elle voulait faire de brillantes études de médecine et être aussi acclamée que Nara Shikaku ou Uzumaki Senju Tsunade pour ses aptitudes exceptionnelles. C'était donc naturellement qu'elle avait envoyé son dossier scolaire à la classe préparatoire d'entrée à Sôzô Saisei à Hirashin et elle priait chaque soir pour y être acceptée. Elle était une très bonne élève, maîtrisait ses cours, collectionnait les associations pour montrer son côté social et caritatif, s'était même inscrite en natation synchronisée pour combler son dossier. Normalement, il n'y avait rien pour la disqualifier et lui préférer un autre élève. Elle était la meilleure.  
Une autre chose inquiétait l'adolescente.  
Le seul garçon qui lui faisait tourner la tête était le plus prisé de l'établissement et l'un des plus narcissiques et égocentriques. Uchiha Sasuke accumulait les défauts – égoïste, arrogant, présomptueux, pédant, tyrannique, mesquin – et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à ses côtés. Elle l'adorait tout en sachant qu'il était monstrueux avec tout le monde, surtout ceux qui ne venaient pas du même monde, ceux-là, il ne s'en préoccupait même pas. Sasuke était détestable et son cœur l'avait pourtant choisi et ne voulait pas s'en décrocher. C'était terrible pour la fille orgueilleuse qu'elle était et terriblement affligeant parce qu'elle s'était, par résignation, soumise à ses sentiments incompréhensibles. La cartésienne Sakura n'était plus qu'une loque acceptant les tortueuses tourmentes de l'amour sans même s'en offusquer ou s'en défaire.  
Elle aimait Uchiha Sasuke, et elle admettait pouvoir rien n'y faire.  
Arrangeant une mèche de ses cheveux roses (couleur qu'elle avait héritée d'une chimique décoction bidouillée étant enfant, oui, même Haruno Sakura avait fait des bêtises durant son enfance), elle fixa la porte d'une salle de classe, attendant avec impatience la sortie de la personne qu'elle venait quérir. Au bout de quinze minutes d'attente supplémentaire, celle-ci sortit enfin, prenant le temps de saluer sa troupe – ou plutôt, sa Cour – et passer une main dans ses cheveux soignés, avant de river un regard sur elle.

- Haruno ? Que veux-tu ?

Sakura n'avait pas l'habitude de quémander quelque chose mais l'amour nous poussait vraiment à faire n'importe quoi. C'en était terrifiant.

- J'ai besoin du planning des duos en chimie.  
- Je l'ai laissé hier disponible toute la journée, soupira son interlocutrice, ennuyée. Maintenant, c'est à moi de répartir les duos.  
- S'il te plaît, Shion, j'avais un rendez-vous important avec l'association de la protection des animaux et je n'ai pas pu choisir mon partenaire.  
- Navrée.

Sakura détestait la façon dont sa déléguée de classe et Présidente des élèves de l'Académie Hirashin prononçait ce « navrée » dénué de probité. Oni no Môryô Shion était la fille d'un des plus grands hommes d'affaires du pays qui était devenu multimilliardaire et habitait la plus part du temps sur une île déserte qu'il avait achetée et aménagée à sa guise. Il était l'un des meilleurs amis d'Uchiha Fugaku et son plus grand soutien financier.  
De par sa mère, elle descendait d'une ancienne famille royale qui avait été liée autrefois à la famille Uzumaki, avec laquelle ils entretenaient d'excellentes relations. Oni no Môryô Shion était donc idolâtrée par la majorité des filles d'Hirashin, admirée par une bonne partie des garçons et régentait sa petite cour avec toute l'étoffe d'une reine.  
D'ailleurs, elle aspirait à le devenir et avait deux possibilités, tracées depuis sa naissance : épouser l'héritier Uchiha, c'est-à-dire, Sasuke ou s'unir royalement avec le prince héritier pour l'instant non régnant Uzumaki Naruto.  
Shion ne se destinait à devenir l'épouse d'aucun autre garçon que ses deux partis favoris, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Sakura et les autres cœurs entichés du jeune Uchiha. Shion disposait d'importantes chances pour obtenir l'un ou l'autre garçon sans pour autant les chérir tendrement. Sa naissance, son éducation raffinée, son statut et surtout son compte en banque suffisaient amplement pour séduire le clan Uchiha ou plaire à la reine Mito.  
Elle incarnait la parfaite épouse pour Uchiha Sasuke ou pour Uzumaki Naruto.  
Shion n'avait de préférence pour aucun des deux, les trouvant aussi charmants et agréables l'un que l'autre et surtout, elle se satisferait de n'importe lequel, pourvu qu'il soit un héritier Uchiha et un prince Uzumaki.  
Pour couronner cette perfection, Oni no Môryô Shion possédait une certaine beauté : de longs et soyeux cheveux d'un blond pâle mais brillant, ses traits étaient fins, nobles, gracieux, sa poitrine était suffisamment généreuse pour combler n'importe quel individu et sa taille élancée rendait jalouse bon nombre de ses homologues. Ses yeux étaient aussi lilas et nacrés que ceux des Hyûga ce qui sous-tendait une ancienne ascendance commune et particulièrement beaux. Ses mains étaient toujours manucurées, son teint impeccable sans trace d'acné et ses lèvres étaient toujours relevées par un soupçon de brillant à lèvres.  
Une classe royale qui n'avait strictement rien de comparable avec le style Haruno.  
Sakura n'aimait pas supplier et pour le cas de Shion, il fallait carrément l'implorer pour obtenir ses grâces et sa mansuétude ô combien précieuse. Mais si elle voulait approcher l'Uchiha pour la prochaine expérience en chimie, elle se devait impérieusement tout faire pour être sa partenaire.

- S'il te plaît, Shion, je ferai ce que tu veux.

L'adolescente joua avec une longue boucle de ses cheveux, l'air distrait, et soupira de mauvaise grâce, déjà agacée par l'insistance de la Haruno.

- Bien que cela me soit très tentant, je ne puis satisfaire ta requête, Haruno.  
- Je t'en prie...  
- Uzumaki Karin est déjà affiliée à Uchiha Sasuke et comme tu le sais, je ne peux changer unilatéralement les duos, rappela Shion, d'une voix lasse, ce serait terriblement illégal et parfaitement contraire à ma morale.

Sakura sentit ses deux épaules s'affaisser. Karin l'avait déjà dépassée. L'Haruno se frappa le front - ce front, qu'elle détestait tant – de dépit, et jura faiblement. La guerre entre les admiratrices de l'Uchiwa était cruelle et sans pitié, elle aurait dû savoir que quelqu'un se dépêcherait d'inscrire son nom sur le cahier pour être la partenaire de Sasuke en cours de chimie. Effectivement, Shion n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir et devait simplement se contenter de veiller à la bonne application du règlement de l'établissement. Sakura ne pouvait pas attendre d'elle qu'elle risque sa place en tant que déléguée de classe et Présidente des élèves pour effacer sa stupidité.

- Peux-tu me dire avec qui je suis, au moins ?

Avec des gestes lents mais gracieusement exécutés, la jeune fille sortit de son sac en bandoulière apporté par une autre élève consentante, un grand cahier, l'ouvrit à la page affectée aux groupements du cours de chimie et se tourna avec lenteur vers son interlocutrice :

- Sois chanceuse, Haruno, tu es affiliée à Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura dut lutter pour ne pas laisser échapper un hurlement de frustration et de rage contre elle-même. Voilà qu'elle se tapait l'Uzumaki boy ! Une véritablement punition.

- Bien entendu, j'espère que tu ne lui joueras pas un de tes tours parfaitement inutiles que tu réserves à Sasuke, ajouta, sur un ton beaucoup plus froid, Shion.

Elle rangeait son cahier dans son sac, conservait une attitude neutre et affable, mais sa voix et son regard glacial la trahissaient sans difficulté. Ainsi donc, elle avait remarqué ses sentiments pour Sasuke. Sakura retint un soupir : se mettre la déléguée de classe sur le dos n'était pas vraiment très intelligent, surtout si elle voulait avoir sa place à Hirashin l'année prochaine.

- De toute façon, vos subterfuges peuvent fonctionner pour un temps, continua la déléguée, recouvrant un timbre moins menaçant, je sais pertinemment que dans dix ans, vous serez toutes engrossées et enlaidies, liées à un affreux goujat dégoûtant tandis que moi, je triompherais auprès de mon élégant et admirable époux.

Et voilà, elle n'avait pas pu retenir son venin.  
Sakura considérait un moment sa déléguée de classe avant de s'efforcer à lui adresser un sourire poli.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, Shion, toi tu le garderas à vie, liée à l'un d'entre eux par un contrat de mariage taillé en béton armé pour éviter que l'une ou l'autre famille soit ruinée par un potentiel divorce. C'est pourquoi c'est si charitable à toi de nous laisser espérer niaisement que peut-être l'un d'entre eux daignerait nous accorder de l'attention et peut-être même nous faire l'honneur d'être leur petite-amie même si ce n'est que pour trois mois, déballa-t-elle, d'un trait, avant de saluer sa camarade. Bonne fin de journée à vous, Votre Grâce.

Les membres de la petite Cour exprimèrent leur ahurissement, puis leur désapprobation eu égard aux propos de la Haruno qui blessèrent leur dévotion à leur Reine superbe. Celle-ci n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de darder un regard mauvais sur la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et de relever le menton. D'un signe discret, elle prévint sa Cour de son départ et quitta Sakura sans lui adresser la moindre attention. L'adolescente poussa un profond soupir. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée : elle avait raté sa chance de faire une expérience avec Sasuke et venait de blesser l'orgueil surdimensionné de la Reine Shion.  
Il y avait vraiment des jours où il fallait mieux ne pas se lever. 

* * *

Tayuya était amoureuse.  
Aussi absurde que cela apparaissait, cela n'en était pas moins réel.  
Tayuya était totalement amoureuse et ses sentiments avaient été d'autant plus confortés, qu'elle l'avait vu sous un autre aspect qui l'avait entièrement conquise.  
Jusqu'à maintenant, elle savait que tout ou partie des élèves de l'Académie d'Hirashin le craignait, essentiellement parce qu'il faisait partie de la bande gérée par Uchiwa Sasuke. Elle n'avait donc jamais entendu de bagarres à laquelle il aurait participé intentionnellement ou non et ce qui ne semblait pas incohérent, vu son aspect extérieur paisible. De plus, on ne pouvait pas soutenir qu'il était flagrant qu'il soit excessivement musclé. Certes, ce n'était pas faux parce qu'il était quand même le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey sur glace de l'Académie mais dès qu'il ôtait son équipement de joueur et revêtait l'uniforme obligatoire, rien ne laissait suggérer que le Nara soit fort.  
Et pourtant, elle l'avait vu dans toute sa splendeur maîtriser son adversaire et le plaquer au sol. Cette simple scène avait émoustillé ses hormones mais le cœur de Tayuya avait vacillé lorsqu'elle avait appris que le Nara s'était battu pour défendre son ami, harcelé. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se repasser mentalement cette scène, admirer l'allure héroïque de l'adolescent qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'entrer dans le cercle formé par la bande. Il était courageux et cela le rendait doublement plus splendide et intéressant à ses yeux. Avant lui, Tayuya ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été touchée aussi profondément qu'intensément. Elle l'aimait et elle était certaine de ses sentiments.  
Seulement, le Nara n'était pas connu pour être bavard ou très expressif. Il n'était que mystère et son regard neutre renfermait tant d'informations secrètement gardées, qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement.

- Toujours à rêver de ton Prinche charmant ? devina un adolescent aux cheveux argentés, qui s'installait à ses côtés.

Tayuya daigna jeter un regard dédaigneux à son camarade de classe, Seimon no Sakon, qui mangeait son goûter avec gourmandise. Elle le connaissait depuis trois ans et il lui collait malheureusement aux basques. Tayuya le trouvait lourd, immature, ennuyeux, grossier et totalement débile et le fuyait presqu'autant que Karin fuyait Suigetsu. Il n'y avait rien de plus chiant que de devoir supporter des personnes insupportables. Sakon n'était pas mauvais en soi, il était bavard, farceur mais pas mesquin.  
Cependant, l'adolescente rousse ne le tolérait pas. Il était beaucoup trop hyperactif, indiscipliné, vulgaire et voyeur pour qu'elle le considère véritablement comme un ami. Visiblement, lui n'avait pas ce problème et recherchait sa compagnie que ce soit pour un exposé ou une sortie scolaire.  
Tayuya avait pourtant été très claire avec lui sur ce sujet : son amitié était sans retour. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas là-dedans ?

- Ben quoi ? Qu'echt-que ch'ai dit ?

Jamais la jeune fille n'avait vu son amoureux secret parler la bouche pleine contrairement à ce désespérant Sakon. Il fallait qu'elle détale vite avant que son jumeau – Ukon - aussi exaspérant, ne débarque. Parce qu'inévitablement, on ne voyait pas Sakon sans Ukon et Ukon sans Sakon. Si Sakon traînait avec elle, elle allait devoir supporter sa réplique exacte et là, elle pouvait dire bonjour à la dépression. Tayuya mesurait l'amour d'une mère à sa capacité à endurer des jours, des années entières cette paire de jumeaux turbulents.  
Elle profita de l'inattention de son camarade, occupé à chercher un autre biscuit au fond de son sac, pour le fuir.

- Ben, ch'est comme cha, alors ? Tu te barres ? s'écria-t-il, en la voyant s'éloigner en courant.

Sans répondre, elle fila vers le local des véhicules, retira l'antivol de son vélo avant de l'enfourcher. Sakon secoua la tête, mécontent. Les filles étaient vraiment des spécimens étranges. Il était sympa avec elle, allait gentiment lui proposer de partager son goûter (certes, qui était resté un peu trop longtemps dans le fond de son sac et avait fondu, se mélangeant à des résidus de gommes et de restes de pain de mie) lorsqu'elle avait disparu. Tayuya avait toujours été bizarre de toute façon. Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il l'appréciait bien. Elle était assez spéciale comme fille, même si elle ne se venait pas pour l'insulter d'ignobles noms d'oiseaux ou le réprimander sur son hygiène qu'il trouvait respectable.

- Elle est partie où ? grogna son jumeau, en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
- Rentrée chez elle.  
- Elle a filé vite.  
- Peut-être que son intestin lui joue des tours ?  
- Ou pire...  
- Tu penses à ...  
- Cool ! J'adore quand elle est dans sa période, elle devient encore plus drôle ! ricana Ukon, en acceptant avec bon cœur, le malheureux biscuit que son frère lui proposait.

Les jumeaux se mirent tranquillement en route vers leur domicile, riant de bon cœur sur l'attitude incompréhensible de leur amie.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu ;)_**

**_PS : N'oubliez pas de commenter ! Je vous fais mille bises d'avance :)_**

**_Bichebleue_**


End file.
